The Ties That Bind
by moi-moi819
Summary: Kagome is ready to leave her supernatural adventures in the past, where they belong. It's unfortunate that Yugi Motou lives in the supernatural. Who is the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle? SEQUEL TO SOUL TIES.
1. Domino, Here I Come

_Disclaimer: moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, or any if it's titles therein. _

Hey! Guess who's writing a new fan fiction!? Can you say crossover _and_ sequel? I've finally worked out a plot and schedule that works. So, I can finally get started on this. I hope I do "Soul Ties" and the characters justice. I'm open to criticism here guys. If a character is OOC, let me know. If I overlook something, let me know. I'm doing this for you guys as much as for me. I want to make this as enjoyable as possible. So, without further ado, I present to you… The Ties That Bind!

~:~

Kagome sighed and pushed another piece of stray hair behind her ear. She was currently walking home after a day hanging out with her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Kagome slipped her small hands into her jacket pockets and let out a warm breath. It had been nearly three weeks since the well had closed.

Now that she was going to live in her own time permanently, she had to live like a normal girl. This meant she had to go back to school. Miraculously, she was able to graduate from middle school. After completing countless make-up and extra-credit assignments, she had barely enough credits to graduate.

Her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai were over. She was now a regular, teenage girl again. Could she really go back to being a normal girl after all she had been through? Did she really want to forget? They only thing she had to remember her adventures were the starburst-shaped scar on her torso, miko powers, and her honed, archery skills.

Briskly, she turned left and up the large staircase that led to the shrine grounds. She passed the Goshinboku without stopping to stare at it like she usually did. It left a hollow place in her heart to remember, but what else could she do?

"I'm home," Kagome called out and removed her shoes.

"Kagome? Can you come in here, dear?" Nakoda asked her daughter, with her head sticking out of the kitchen doorway.

"Sure, mama," Kagome says and walks into the warm room. She sits at the table and looks to her mother with a questioning look. Jii-chan was sitting with her with a cup of tea in his hands. "Where's Souta?"

"He's still at soccer practice. Kagome, we need to speak with you about your behavior as of late. We're worried about you dear," Nakoda starts.

"My behavior?" Kagome asks. Had she been acting disrespectful? What had she done?

"Yes. We understand that you are upset and that you may feel as though you have lost something very important… but that is no reason to shut out those who are only trying to help," Jii-chan says with a serious tone. Kagome felt her mouth open and close. She looked to her mother questioningly.

"What Jii-chan means is, we only want you to move on dear. We are not saying this to hurt you, but the past…is in the past. It is time to move on. It is time to reconnect with your friends and family. It's time for you to live your life. We are only saying this because we love you. We only want you to be happy again," Nakoda says gently. She places a hand over her daughter's colder one and squeezes it lightly. Kagome nods and sniffles.

"I understand. I'll try Mama. I don't want to worry you or Jii-chan. I'll be alright. I'm gonna go wash up before dinner," Kagome says and stands. She leaves the kitchen before jogging up to her room. She closed the door lightly before collapsing on her bed.

They were right. It was time to move on. She had a life to live. She had completed her quest. Kagome wiped the small tear from her eye before blinking away the others that were threatening to form. Her supernatural adventures were in the past. She had to leave them there.

~:~

"I didn't get into _any_ of them!?" Kagome yells in a frantic scream. She stares at the different letters from every high school in the area. All read the same thing; that she was basically too stupid to get into any of them.

"It's okay, dear. You can be homeschooled this year. Then, you can try again next year!" Nakoda chimed in a happy tone, trying to cheer up her daughter.

"What's the point? So they can reject me _next _year?" Kagome moped and drooped over the letters. Nakoda looked at her daughter with a worried face. With a sigh, she hung her head.

"Mom! We got mail!" Souta cried out as he walked into the kitchen with some more letters. Souta shuffled through them, reading the names before tossing one in front of Kagome. "That one's yours, sis."

Kagome picked her head up slightly to read the addressee. When she read, "Domini High School", she moaned loudly. "Get it away. I don't think I can take _another _rejection."

"Come on, dear! Here, I'll open it for you!" Nakoda smiles.

"Don't bother. I can't go to school in Domino. How will I get there every morning?" Kagome asks in despair. "Homeschooling is starting to sound better and better…"

Nakoda ripped open the letter before pulling out the paper and scanning its contents. "Are you sure? Because they've said yes."

"What?" Kagome asks disbelievingly. She takes the letter from her mother before reading it as well. Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Domino High accepted you. But, you're right. Maybe we could just go ahead with the home schooling," Nakoda trails off.

"No! I'll go!" Kagome cries out and stands.

"But, what about the distance? I know Domino is rather close, but it is still a bit of a hike. Even by car, it'll be a long drive. You would have to _live_ in the city," Nakoda says. Kagome sits back down and stares down at the letter in thought.

"Why doesn't Kagome live in the city then?" Souta asks with a casual shrug. The two women look at him as if he had grown a second head. "I mean… you let her travel throughout the Sengoku Jidai. Living in another city that's only a few hours away shouldn't be that bad. Right?"

Nakoda shot a worried look at her daughter. Kagome had been making progress and was slowly slipping out of the funk that she was in. Was it too soon to mention the Sengoku Jidai?

Kagome sees her mother's look and smiles at her. Nakoda breathes a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, Mama. I can handle myself just fine. But, if you're really worried, we can call up some of the friends you have in Domino. I'm sure one of them will have me," Kagome says.

"Okay. I'll do just that," Nakoda says and stands.

Kagome scans over her list of required materials again. "I have to go shopping, Mama! School has already started!"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nakoda asks with the house phone in hand. She stares at her daughter questioningly.

"That's okay. I'll do it! I'm gonna go right now!" Kagome answers happily. She quickly ran upstairs to grab a jacket and her wallet. She had shopping to do.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Hey guys!? What do you think? You'll notice that this is after Naraku and the well's stopped working. Yep, no feudal era travelling. This story will follow the Yu-Gi-Oh plot line. ;) See you next time!

Edited: 1/17/13


	2. The Mystery That Is Yugi

_Disclaimer: moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein._

Moi-Moi: Chapter two. Now, we get to see the rest of our cast. I'm so excited! I got a lot of questions for the last chapter. They will all be answered in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing: _TsukiyoTenshi, Vanilla Twilight5896, Preistess dragon, _and_ Guest. _I only feel _slightly _awkward calling someone "guest"… please leave a name next time, even if you don't have an account. Either way, thank you for reviewing you guys!

**Bold= **the Pharaoh/Spirit/Other Yugi/Yami/Yami Yugi/Atem/Atemu

_Italics= _Yugi (when thinking or talking to the pharaoh)/everybody else

~:~

"You'll call when you get there. Won't you?" Nakoda asks her daughter with her hands clasped at her front. She had worry and concern evident in her brown eyes. The slight wrinkles she had worked up over the years began to show slightly. Kagome pulled her yellow backpack over her shoulders and smiled at her mother.

"Of course, mama. I'll call you when I get off the train and when I get there, just to make sure. You don't need to worry," Kagome says. Nakoda nods once before quickly pulling her daughter into a hug. "I'll see you soon, mama."

"Bye, dear," she says. Kagome turns and lifts her suitcase before making her trek down the shrine steps and towards her new, permanent residence in Domino City; the Mazaki residence.

~:~

Jounouchi felt his hopes sink as Yugi placed down his card and finished the game. For what seemed like the billionth time, Yugi had beaten Jounochi at his newest obsession, Duel Monsters. Jounouchi rubbed his head frantically before groaning loudly. They were all in their classroom during their lunch period. They had all eaten and were now wasting the time away until their next period started.

"Ah geez. Today's just not my day," Jounouchi groans and picks up his cards. He had a feeling he shouldn't have challenged Yugi to a duel. His friend only smiled back at him without pity or sympathy, only happiness.

"Don't even worry about it, Jounouchi-kun. You've gotten better. You weren't _nearly _this good before," Yugi consoles. He meant every word of what he had said. Hopefully, it was enough to lift his friend's spirits.

"You're right Yugi! I'm the runner-up of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. There's not a duelist that can touch me," Jounouchi boasts loudly with a triumphant fist in the air. Yugi only smiled with a nervous laugh. It did more than boost his spirits.

"Besides Yugi…or Kaiba," Honda teases with a sly look. Jounouchi instantly bristled at the mention of Seto Kaiba.

"_Kaiba!? _I can take him any day!" Jounouchi yelled into Honda's face. The brunette didn't bother backing away as Jounouchi raised a threatening fist to his face. Yugi turned his eyes away from his friends to look to his long-time friend Anzu. She was busy typing something onto her phone and wasn't paying them any mind. Yugi opened his mouth to get her attention.

"What's up Anzu-chan?" Yugi asked with curiosity in his wide, boyish eyes. She looks up from her phone momentarily to look into his violet eyes.

"I'm texting my mother. We're supposed to be having a house guest soon and I need to get some things on the way home for her," Anzu explains with a small smile.

"House guest? Who is she?" Yugi asks. As far as he knew, Anzu didn't seem to have any female friends. Did he know Anzu's new guest?

"She's the daughter of my mom's friend. She's going to be going to school with us, but she lives in Tokyo. She's gonna be staying with us to make it easier for her to get to school," Anzu goes on. "Her name is Higurashi Kagome."

"I've never heard of her," Yugi says faintly. He wanted to meet this Higurashi Kagome. He had many questions about her already. Was she a duelist? Would she be anything like Anzu? Would she fit in with their circle of friends?

"My neither. What's she like Anzu?" Jounouchi asks with an arm around Honda's neck. He momentarily stops moving but kept his strangle hold on the brunette's neck to give Anzu a questioning look.

"I don't know. I've never met her. All I know is she's our age and she lives on a shrine," Anzu says with a shrug. Her eyes shift from Jounouchi back to Yugi.

"A shrine maiden, huh? Maybe she can do you some good Jounouchi. Everyone knows you need all the help you can get," Honda says, now free from Jounouchi's hold.

"You're one to talk!" Jounouchi objects.

"I just hope you two don't scare her away," Anzu says dryly and gives to two a bored look. Yugi smiles at his friends, perfectly happy to have some normality in his life. He had just returned from Duelist Kingdom yesterday and was more than ready to accept some normality into his life.

~:~

After school, Anzu made sure to retrieve Kagome's uniform, class schedule, locker combination, and textbooks from the front office to take home. According to her mother, she had spent the whole day preparing for Kagome's arrival. The spare room had been thoroughly cleaned and set up for her arrival.

On the walk home, Anzu was plagued with thoughts about her new house guest. Would they get along? What was she like? Would she be able to fit in with Yugi and the others? Most importantly, would she find out about Yugi's alter ego?

Anzu knew that she and her friends had far from normal adventures thanks to her best friend. Could Kagome keep up with them or would she shy away from them? Anzu let out a deep breath as her home came into sight. Was she there already?

"I'm home," Anzu calls out. Receiving no response, Anzu left her shoes by the door before climbing the stairs. She would leave the school materials in Kagome's room for her when she got here. Anzu opened the door to the spare room before letting out a small noise. "Oh. I didn't know anyone was here. Hello. My name is Anzu. You must be Kagome."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. Your mother just stepped out. She said she would be back soon," Kagome replied. Anzu couldn't stop staring. This was not what she expected.

Anzu didn't think she would be hideous, but she didn't think she would be this pretty either. This girl seemed to have a thin and slightly toned build along with slightly tanned complexion. Her black hair hung low and shiny. Her blue eyes held an optimistic innocence that looked similar to look Yugi's held, only slightly guarded as well. She wore a white sweater over a yellow tank top and white miniskirt. Anzu couldn't help but envy her legs.

Kagome allowed Anzu to do her examination while she, herself, examined Anzu. Anzu was a bit taller than her with short, brown hair. She seemed nice if her aura was anything to go by. Kagome could sense no malice from her at all. Kagome frowned at what she wore. Kagome liked pink, but she never thought she could wear it every day to school. The things she did for an education…

"Is something wrong?' Anzu asks and looks down to inspect herself.

"Oh, no! It's not you. It's the uniform. I've never seen anything so…colorful?" Kagome finishes lamely. Anzu stares at her for some time before smiling.

"You'll get used to it. These are your uniform, class schedule, map of the school, and text books. I'm gonna go change and I'll be back to see if you have any questions. Okay?" Anzu says. Kagome nods and takes the stack of materials away from her. Anzu turns the leave and closes the door behind her. Kagome seemed nice and normal enough. Anzu let out a happy sigh. She would finally get her female friend.

~:~

"So, what's it like living on a shrine? Are you a shrine priestess?" Anzu asks and takes another bite of her pizza. She was sitting on the edge of Kagome's futon as she gave the other girl a questioning look. Kagome sat at the other edge of the futon. There were open textbooks left forgotten, unpacked clothes, and school assignments strewn about the room.

"I'm a part-time priestess. I only do it when Jii-chan needed extra help running the shop or giving tours," Kagome answers. She looks around at all the make-up work Anzu had to do. "Anzu-chan, why do you have so much make-up work?"

"Oh. I just got back to school. I was away for a while at the Duelist Kingdom tournament," Anzu answers.

"The what?"

"It was a tournament for duelists on Pegasus' private island. My friends Yugi-kun and Jounouchi went to compete and I went along to cheer them on. Do you play Duel Monsters?" Anzu questions.

"No, but my little brother is obsessed with the game. From what I've seen of it, I think it'd be too complicated for me," Kagome says with a shake of her head. Anzu laughs a bit before taking a sip of her water.

"Despite that, I'm sure you'll fit in fine with the guys, Kagome-chan. They may take some getting used to. But once you do, you'll feel like you belong. I'm sure of it," Anzu says. Kagome smiles at her with a nod. Her friends sounded pleasant and real. It would be just what she needed. Perhaps, she wouldn't have to put on a fake smile for them.

~:~

The next morning, the two girls walked to their designated meeting point before school. Kagome kept fiddling with her uniform the entire way and Anzu only shot her sympathetic looks. "I feel like some sort of candy. I guess I'm just not used to wearing jackets," Kagome says.

"You'll get used to it. I was surprised you woke up so early. I thought I would have to wake you up just so we could get here on time," Anzu says.

"I'm an early riser. It's just something I picked up," Kagome says casually. Thanks the all Inuyasha's wake up calls, she could no longer enjoy sleeping in. It didn't bother as much as it used to. She was happy to accept any influence the hanyou had on her being.

"We're here. Yugi-kun should be here soon. I know he'll like you. Yugi-kun doesn't really dislike anyone," Anzu says as an afterthought. Kagome nods before looking around at the busy street. She couldn't help but feel something nagging at her. "Yugi", sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before? "There he is." Kagome turned to where Anzu pointed and gasped. She stared with wide eyes then. She remembered him now.

Why hadn't it clicked before? He was the one Souta couldn't stop idolizing. She had seen him on TV playing that game- Duel Monsters, was it? He was also the one who saved her life so long ago. But, he looked different now. Even his aura felt different. But the dark aura that she had felt from him last time was still present. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Anzu-chan," he says slightly out of breath. Kagome looked down at him before blinking twice. This was not the same person she had met. He even looked taller on TV! "You must be Kagome-chan. It's nice to meet you," he goes on with a bow.

Snapping out of her daze, Kagome bows as well with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too. Anzu-chan's told me about you. I just remembered where I knew you from. I've seen you on TV and we met a few months ago."

"We have?" Yugi asks. Anzu gives Kagome a curious stare. Yugi attempts to search his memory for ever meeting Kagome, but came up blank.

"Yes. It was at the water park, during the card bomber attack. Anzu-chan was with you," Kagome says slowly. Recognition flashes in Anzu's eyes, but not Yugi's. Yugi furrowed his brows. He couldn't remember half of that day. It was yet another time his memory went blank and he couldn't recall anything.

"You're that girl! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Anzu says in surprise. Kagome looked to Yugi, but he looked lost. Did he meet many people often that couldn't remember one? He had to. He was semi-famous.

"It's alright, Yugi-san. Let's get going or we'll be late," Kagome says. The three begin to walk towards Domino High at a leisurely pace. There was still a decent amount of time before they would be considered late.

Kagome took this time to observe Yugi. The dark presence she felt wasn't coming from him, but rather the gaudy pendant around his neck. Did Yugi realize he held a cursed object? Should she purify it? Biting her lip, Kagome sent out a small amount of her miko energy to the pendant. In return, she felt a wave of dark energy that left her shocked and her skin pricked.

"Kagome-chan?" Anzu asks.

"Huh? What were you saying?" Kagome asks.

"Yugi-kun asked about your brother. I told him he was a fan," Anzu trails off. Kagome nods and waves her hand.

"He's definitely a fan. He obsessed with you and that game. I suppose it's nice that he has a hobby and a role model," Kagome says. She half-listened to what her two companions were saying. That pendant was bad news. How would she get it away from Yugi?

~:~

She was supposed to be in Domino to get an education and partially away from the shrine and the well. It seemed that someone found her situation hilarious. Did she attract the supernatural like a magnet? Her newest housemate was best friends with a boy who held a cursed object. What confused her was the lack of darkness in Yugi.

Although he held the object, he did not seem tainted or evil in any way. He held a purity that was extremely uncommon in this day and age. However, when she met him the first time, he radiated a darkness that was not malicious, but completely evident. How was he doing it?

Perhaps Yugi was possessed? It was all she could come up with. That would mean that the golden pendant around his neck had to hold a dark spirit. But even that confused her. Why would a dark spirit catch a criminal and save her life? He wasn't malicious. Maybe he only wanted a host? This was one of the times she wished she had Miroku and Keade's guidance and wisdom. Thankfully, Yugi seemed to be the only one who was possessed.

She must have met the being who had possessed Yugi. Perhaps that is why he could not remember that day. That would mean that he was unaware of the being's presence. If she could purify it, Yugi would never know. But, it seemed the being did not wish for her to interfere. She internally scoffed. Of course it wouldn't.

"Kagome, we're going to Yugi-kun's house. Are you coming?" Anzu asks. Kagome smiles and nods at her friend. She could see Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda behind her with expectant looks. "Let's go."

The group of teenagers left the school gate and began their walk to the Kame Game shop. "So, where do you live Yugi-san?" Kagome starts.

"I live with my Jii-chan in a game shop," he says in a happy tone. He clutches the straps to his backpack and continues down the sidewalk.

"Gramps has got the best merchandise if dueling is your game," Jounouchi boasts.

"I'm not much of a duelist. I'll leave that to the professionals," Kagome says and shies away from Jounouchi's loud tone. She had been around loud, boisterous people before. She would have to get reacquainted with the behavior.

"Don't even worry about it. You can stand on the sidelines with me and Anzu," Honda says to the young girl. Kagome nods at him once with an appreciative smile.

"It's nice to know not everyone's a duelist and I won't be completely out of it," Kagome sighs happily. The others laugh at her before Jounouchi pulls her too him. Her eyes go wide at the sudden contact and she struggles futilely to get out of his grasp.

"Jounouchi-san! I can't breathe!" Kagome objects.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Next chapter: Kagome meets our lovable pharaoh. As you can see, we're directly after the Duelist Kingdom arc, just before we meet Otogi. Little memo: There shall be no Ryou here either. Since there was no Thief Bakura, there's no need to have Ryou… I personally apologize to all of Bakura's fangirls. But, maybe you can enjoy the future Marik cameos. : )

Edited: 1/21/13


	3. Deja Vu? Not really

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Chapter three. I don't have much to say besides, thank you guys. I wouldn't be anything without you all. I offer this chapter to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed "Soul Ties" or "The Ties That Bind". I hope you enjoy! Thank you _TsukiyoTenshi, Vanilla Twilight5896, Guest (_I still know not who you are! XP_), nier (_I'm guessing you're the same person lol), _Shado Kitsune, dark-driex-07, _

~:~

"And that's it! Jounouchi Katsuya is the winner!" Jounouchi boasts. Honda raises an eyebrow at him in question before shaking his head. Jounouchi grins widely before sniggering at his friend. Honda sighs and gives Jounouchi a dry look. "Don't be sore there, Honda. I'm sure you'll win next time. I _might_ just go easy on ya'."

"Would you Jounouchi? That'd mean the _world_ to me," Honda comments sarcastically. Jounouchi shoots him a dirty look before picking up his deck and fixing his cards. Kagome smiles at the two from her seat on Yugi's desk chair. Anzu sat with Yugi on his bed while Jounouchi and Honda occupied the floor for their impromptu duel.

"You're really good at this Jounouchi-san," Kagome compliments. Anzu lets out a groan and holds her head. Kagome gives her a confused look then. Had she said something wrong?

"Please don't feed his ego. That's the _last_ thing we need," Anzu says. Jounouchi turns to her quickly with a glare in place. He begins to shout at the girl, causing Yugi to attempt to calm him down.

"Don't mind Jounouchi. He just doesn't know how to control himself in public," Honda mutters softly. Kagome giggles softly and smiles at the blonde. She could tell Jounouchi was a bit of a hothead. In many ways, he reminded her of Inuyasha. She shoulders slumped then. She shouldn't be comparing her new friends to the past. '_This is impossible. I can't just forget them.'_

"Whatever, Anzu. I gotta get outta here anyways. I got some stuff to do before my sister's operation," Jounouchi says and stands.

"Your sister?" Kagome asks him. Jounouchi looks down at her and lets a true smile slip into place.

"Her name's Serenity. She needs to have an eye operation to keep her from going blind. That's why I entered the Duelist Kingdom tournament. I needed the money for her operation. Thanks to Yugi, she's gonna have it," Jounouchi says. Kagome smiles and nods at him once in understanding. She could tell the bond between Yugi and his friends was very deep. Could she have a bond with him like that?

"I can tell you really love your sister Jounouchi-san. I'm sure everything will work out alright and your sister will be fine," Kagome says. Jounouchi gives her a smile and thumbs up before turning to the others in the room.

"I'll see you guys later," Jounouchi says.

"Hold on, Jounouchi. I'll go with you. I wouldn't want you walking around alone. The sun's gonna set soon," Honda says and stands. Jounouchi turns a suspicious look to his friend.

"You _ain't_ coming with me," Jounouchi says and leaves the room. Honda follows after him quickly, intent on finding out what hospital Serenity was staying in. The three teens could hear Jounouchi yelling at Honda from downstairs.

"I have to get going too. I've got a late shift at Burger World tonight. Kagome-chan, are you coming?" Anzu asks and stands. She stretches a bit before looking to her housemate. Kagome looks to Yugi and back to Anzu. She shakes her head in the negative.

"I'm gonna stay for a bit longer. No more than an hour. Promise," Kagome says and holds up her right hand with a smile. Anzu shoots her a sly look before smiling. Anzu picks up her school bag then and puts it on her back.

"Alright then. Good night you two," Anzu says before leaving the room and closing the door after her. Yugi watches her leave and swallows when the door closes with a click. He was alone with Kagome. He had never been alone in his room with a girl before.

"So, Kagome-chan," Yugi starts and turns to her. He was shocked to see her sitting next to him on his bed. He backed away as a reflex before straightening out and blinking owlishly at Kagome. She was staring intently at him.

"Yugi-san, what is that?" Kagome asks and points to the golden pendant. She knew she was being a bit bold. But, this was her chance. Hopefully, Yugi wouldn't get defensive and ask her to leave.

"This? It's my Millennium Puzzle. Why do you ask?" he says with a slightly guarded tone. He holds up the pendant for her inspection, but says nothing. Kagome pokes it slightly, expecting to feel a spike in dark energy. When she got no response, she sat back and folded her arms.

"It's a bit gaudy. Don't you think? I didn't think it was your style," Kagome lies quickly. She was surprised at how easy the lie rolled off her tongue.

"Oh," Yugi says with a smile and relieved tone. "It's my most prized possession. Jii-chan gave it to me eight years ago after he came back from his latest tomb exploration in Egypt. I only recently put it together."

It was Egyptian? Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't know much about Egyptian history aside from what she remembered from her schoolings. "A tomb? Like a pharaoh's tomb? Did it belong to a pharaoh?" Kagome asks. The more she could learn, the more equipped she would be to purify it.

"He found it in a pharaoh's tomb, but I don't know much about it," Yugi says and looks down at the puzzle. Kagome noted the sad note in his tone and eyes. She bit her lips before reaching for the puzzle again. Yugi watched as she took the puzzle in her hands with a curious look. A pink light seemed to flash before the puzzle lit up brightly and nearly blinded him. Yugi pulled away and shielded his eyes to the light and waited until it faded. Once it did, he spotted Kagome lying on his bed unconscious. "Kagome-chan? Are you alright!? Kagome-chan!"

~:~

Kagome squeezed her eyelids shut before rubbing them. That light had left her momentarily blinded. She sat up before groaning and looking around. Where was she? Standing up, Kagome looked around. She had woken up somewhere unknown, but was surprisingly calm. She had woken up in situations like this before. But, how would she get out?

"It must have been that light," she mumbles to herself. She was in a large room with endless stone staircases and doors. Each staircase looked the same as did each door. There were doors and staircases on the walls, ceiling, and even floor. There were no lights, yet she could see as clear as day.

"You're very observant."

Kagome turns quickly, her hair whipping around her. She watched as a young man that bared a striking resemblance to Yugi stepped out of the shadows and glared harshly at her. He even wore the Domino City male uniform with the the same leather bracelets and choker that Yugi wore. However, she could notice some differences as well. He bore a harsh, determined look that she could never envision on Yugi's face along with a smooth baritone voice that made a shiver run up her spine.

She glared in return, readying herself to be on the defensive, should the spirit attack her. "We've met. Haven't we?" she asks harshly.

"Yes. It was I that you met," he starts and slips his hands into his pockets coolly. She could sense the arrogance rolling off him in waves. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That does not explain why you wish to have me exterminated. What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kagome scoffs. "What have you done to Yugi-san? Does he even know you exist?"

"He is well aware of my presence. I have not harmed him in any way. Now, I believe I asked you a question," he says.

"I'm a priestess. I have the ability to purify anything remotely tainted or demonic," Kagome says leaving her threat hanging in the air. She watched the spirit as he chuckled at her before stepping closer. She took a few steps back as a precaution.

"I am not afraid of you," he says and allows his own energy to expand and spread out around her.

With a small gasp, Kagome's glare intensifies. She wasn't about to let a slightly attractive, yet incredibly arrogant spirit intimidate her. "Back at you, buddy. I've taken on things ten times more powerful and scarier than you," she says and approaches him quickly, her miko energy sparking against his own dark energy and forming a barrier around her. He seemed surprised at her response, probably expecting her to back down. She pokes him in the chest with a glare. "Don't you think for a second that you can threaten me and get away with it. You better hope for your sake that you don't hurt Yugi-san."

He smirks at her before grasping her hand and removing it from his person. Kagome was surprised to actually feel warmth from his hand. She stared confusedly down at where his hand held hers. "You have my word. But, I require something in return," he says with a glint in his eyes. Kagome pulled her hand away from him quickly.

She had seen this coming. "What?"

His face goes serious as he stares at her with an intense fierceness. "Do _not_ attempt to purify me again," he warned.

She smirks at him then. "What? Cant' handle it?" she taunts. The spirit rolls his eyes with a scoff before walking away from her. "Hey! Where are you going!? You can't just leave me here!"

~:~

"Kagome-chan? I'm going to get Jii-chan," Yugi says worriedly and stands. He moved to his door quickly, but as soon as he grabs the knob, a soft groan reached his ears. He turned quickly to see Kagome sit up while holding her head. "Kagome-chan, you're alright. Thank goodness. What happened to you?"

Kagome looked up at Yugi with a lost look before looking down at the puzzle. He had sent her back. "I'm fine Yugi-san. Don't even worry about me," Kagome says and sits up.

Yugi stood up straight and furrowed his brows. '_Do you have any idea what happened to her, spirit?' _he beckoned his spectral companion. The spirit manifested himself next to his host with folded arms.

Kagome looked up then, feeling the presence of another. She rolled her eyes when they landed on the spirit's transparent form. "What are you? Haunting me now?" Kagome asks with an annoyed sigh. Both the spirit and Yugi look to her with confused faces.

"Huh? What are you talking about Kagome-chan?" Yugi asks.

'_You can see me?'_the spirit questions, only half expecting an answer.

"Of course. You're just like any other spirit. What makes you so special?" she asks with a smirk. Yugi's eyes went wide. Kagome could see the spirit too? Why could she see him and none of his friends? He had the faintest suspicion that he was missing something important. The spirit gave her an annoyed stare.

"You can see spirits, Kagome-chan?" Yugi asks. There was definitely something strange about Kagome. Kagome turned to him, preparing to answer.

'_She is a priestess. She can do more than see me,' _the spirit says and keeps his suspicious gaze on Kagome. What else was she not telling him?

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked his companion. Maybe he was missing more than one thing in this conversation?

"He interrogated me. He sucked my soul out of my body and into his little puzzle, interrogated, and then threatened me," Kagome accused and stared back at the spirit with an unwavering gaze.

"I did not threaten you," he says with a taunting look. Kagome folded her arms, feeling her anger rise. His arrogance was upsetting.

"The threat was implied..." she trailed off.

"Can someone please explain the situation to me?" Yugi asked the two other occupants of the room. They both turned to him and stared at the diminutive teenager.

'_Have a seat, aibou.'_

~:~

Kagome sighed again as the spirit of the millennium puzzle asked her yet another question. He had used their time to interrogate her on anything he could think of. She was sure he knew everything about her time-travelling adventures and escapades in the past. Kagome felt cheated in this situation. He could not inform her of much. She quickly learned that the spirit did not seem to remember his past at all. She felt sympathy towards the nameless spirit. He was thrown into a time that he knew nothing about and was forced to live in another's body without any recollection for who he once was.

'_It appears there is someone who has had greater adventures than even you, Yugi,_' the spirit says with a smirk. She had to be thankful though. The initial hostility between them had ebbed and now was reduced to nothing more than slight annoyance and irritation.

"Are you happy? Anything else you want to know? My middle name? Shoe size? Blood type? Or are you good?" Kagome directed her question to the spirit. Yugi was relatively quiet for her tale, either out of politeness or the pharaoh had asked his questions for him.

"You seem a bit tired, Kagome-chan. Maybe you should go home and get some rest," Yugi suggests with a sympathetic smile. He could tell the spirit was getting on the girl's nerves, most likely on purpose. He didn't want her to end up hating the spirit. He could see Kagome becoming a good friend of his. He would hate for two of his friends to hate each other.

"Thank you, Yugi-san. At least _one _of you knows how to treat a young lady," Kagome said and stood. The spirit folded his arms from where he leaned against Yugi's desk. He sent a smirk her way, but remained quiet. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need a long nap and a warm bath." Kagome slung her backpack onto her back before heading towards the door.

"Good night, Kagome-chan. Have a safe walk home," Yugi said. Kagome turned to thank him, but froze. Once she felt the rush of cool, dark energy on her back, she turned to where the spirit stood. She did not see him standing there, however. Glaring down at the puzzle, she sent a small jolt of purification energy to the puzzle. It wasn't enough to purify him, but it would be enough to get her message across. Not feeling a response from him, she smirked in triumph. Yugi watched Kagome leave the room with a satisfied look and blinked owlishly at his closed door.

'_What did you do?' _he asked the spirit while looking down at the puzzle.

'_I only wished her a safe trip as well. She must have taken it the wrong way,' _the spirit says and he appears next to his host. Yugi gave the spirit a dry look.

'_I'm sure she did.'_

~:~

Moi-Moi: Whoa…déjà vu. The spirit has a knack for making a wrong first impression with Kagome. Doesn't he? Lol. Next time: Enter, Otogi! We're getting closer to the Battle City tournament guys!

Edited: 1/21/13


	4. The Line Between Friends and Lovers

Chapter 4: The Line Between "Friends" and "Lovers"

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Hey again, guys. I'm on a roll right now. I can't stop typing. I loves me some Kagome/Yami action. Sigh. I never want it to end. I believe I've said that before…just before it ended the first time lol. I want to thank: MidnightReader1, nier(x8), Priestess dragon(x2), Dark-Saffire(x2), TsukiyoTenshi, Vanilla Twilight5896, Tempest S, Guest(an unknown reviewer… Are you a ghost? O.o), RebornRose1992, dark-driex-07, AnimePrincess Love (sorry for the misspell. Fanfiction. net wouldn't let me put your name in with the dot), and GXLover for reviewing. Let's get started. Shall we?

WAIT! Quick question guys. Is Mai Valentine an adult in the anime? She is right? Then, doesn't that make her a cougar/pedophile for being interested in a teenage boy like Jounouchi? More importantly, why do they live in a world where no one has questioned it? Just saying… Now that I think about it, Vivian Wong made advances on Yugi as well…

~:~

Kagome sighed and rested her head on her desk while she stared up at the board with a blank look. The teacher droned on, textbook in hand, while scribbling at at the math problem on the board. That's one thing that doesn't change no matter what school you attend: math. Kagome shifted slightly when she felt the spirit's dark energy rush over her before he manifested himself next to her. He never bothered Yugi while he was in class, yet he took to bothering her. '_You should be paying attention,' _he chides in a gentle tone.

Sitting up, Kagome turned to a new page in her notebook to scribble a response. She wasn't about to talk to him and make it look as though she were insane. '_It won't help. I'm mathematically challenged.'_

'_What don't you understand? Maybe I may be of help,' _he offers.

'_I think it would be easier to say what I _do_ understand._ _And how do you know modern day mathematics?'_

He smirked at her response. He could hear her voice saying it to him with excess amounts of sarcasm and disbelief. '_Unlike you, I was paying attention.' _He then proceeded to explain the concept to her the best way he knew how. Kagome stared at the board and listened with rapt attention as the pieces slowly slid into place. Once she was sure she had it, she finished the problem on her own and scribbled a 'thank you' on her page. He nodded once before disappearing back into the puzzle.

Yugi kept his smile to himself. Kagome and the spirit were getting along better than he'd hoped they would. It seemed the spirit didn't spend as much time to himself as he used to, at least not while Kagome was around. Yugi was astonished. The spirit didn't even have that sort of bond with any of their friends. '_Well, they can't see him_.'

He did suppose that he had grown rather close to Kagome as well. The girl had an aura about her that made it easy to like her. She seemed to invite you in like a moth to a flame. Perhaps that had something to do with why the spirit liked her so much? He could feel the spirit's doubtful annoyance at his last thought. He kept his smile to himself. As the bell rang, Yugi closed his books and put away those thoughts. It was time for lunch.

~:~

Once the bell had rung signally the end of the period, Kagome quickly shut her books and breathed a sigh of relief. Even with the spirit's help, she could never enjoy math. "Finally! The best period of the day: lunch!" Jounouchi exclaims and raised his arms in the air. He stretched out his midsection with a loud yawn. "Let's go."

"You guys go ahead. Kagome-chan made us lunch," Anzu says and takes out her bento box for her bag. She opened the container and released a whiff of delicious food into the room. Jounouchi and Honda both let their jaws drop hungrily as they stared at the food. They seemed to gravitate towards the food as if being pulled in. Anzu gave them both a dry look before placing the cover over her food again.

"You got lucky Anzu. You got a roommate that can actually cook," Jounouchi teased. Anzu glared at him before reaching for his ear and proceeding to yell into it.

"Let's just go get our lunches. We'll be back soon you guys," Yugi says, avoiding the imminent confrontation between his two friends. Jounouchi allowed Yugi to lead him away from Anzu while Honda followed closely behind.

Once they were gone, Anzu turned to Kagome and spoke. "So, what did you and Yugi-kun talk about after I left?"

Kagome was mid-chew when she spoke. She blinked and her before swallowing her food. "Just some stuff that had been bugging me," Kagome said casually.

"Really? Like what?" Anzu pressed. She took a mouthful of rice before turning her body in her desk to face Kagome. She wasn't sure what prodded her sudden curiosity, but now that it was on her mind, she did not try to avoid it.

"We talked about his puzzle," Kagome answers. She knew Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda knew of the spirit's presence within the puzzle. They did not have the ability to see him they way she could however. They could barely tell when the two switched.

Would she tell Anzu and the others about her powers and more importantly- her past? she didn't feel right keeping it a secret from Anzu. They were housemates and were already decent friends. Could she trust Anzu to keep it secret?

"He told you about the puzzle?" Anzu asked slowly. She hadn't expected Yugi to confess his biggest secret to someone he just met. How did she convince him to so that? Anzu bit down on the inside of her cheek. Kagome was a pretty girl. Maybe Yugi had a soft spot for the blue-eyed girl? "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Everything. Why?" Kagome answered. She could sense the shift in Anzu's aura. She seemed hurt for some reason. Anzu hid it fairly well. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that he told you everything so easily. He barely knows you," Anzu said and stared down at the tiled floor in thought. She had known Yugi since they were kids. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by how much he seemed to trust Kagome so quickly.

But, she was being silly. It was a good thing that Kagome and Yugi were getting along. Besides, Yugi was naturally a trusting person. And Kagome didn't seem freaked out in the slightest. Yugi made a good choice in telling her.

"I suppose," Kagome replied. As soon as it came, all feelings of hurt vanished from Anzu. Kagome stared at her for some more time before going back to her food.

"So, I guess you know our big secret now," Anzu starts with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm really happy you all trust me so much, Anzu-chan," Kagome said with a small smile. Anzu gave her an actual smile then. Kagome was a friend. Anzu held no ill feelings toward her.

~:~

After finishing their respective lunches, Yugi and Jounouchi sat down to have another impromptu duel. Kagome stood behind Yugi, staring down at his cards in thought. She made a sincere attempt to keep up with the game and learned the cards it was played with. She tried to keep her questions to herself as to not give Jounouchi the advantage. It was easy to tell how the game could become intense and difficult.

Yugi was about to place down another card when some female giggling reached his ears. They all stopped to look out the classroom door. "What the heck is that?" Jounouchi asked. They all pick up their cards before heading out the door to investigate. The noise was coming from the next-door classroom. Once they stepped into the room, they noticed a crowd of pink and blue in the corner of the room.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Jounouchi asked two chatting boys at their desks. He jerked his head over in the direction of the admiring girls.

"It's the new kid, Ryuji Otogi. He owns the new game shop, The Black Crown," one boy answered before turning back to his conversation. The all turned back to the crowd, but couldn't see the young owner in the mob.

"That's just disgraceful. There's nothing more shameful than a guy who struts around with a hoard of fan girls following him," Jounouchi said and shook his head slowly. He folded his arms before 'tsk'ing. Anzu and Honda gave him dry looks while Yugi raised an eyebrow in question.

"How do you know he struts?" Kagome asked rhetorically. Jounouchi turned to her and grinned widely.

"I'm glad you asked Kagome," he said and pulled her to him yet again. "I can just ell. I've seen his type before," Jounouchi respond. Kagome slipped out of his grip quickly and smirked at him.

"Of _course _you do, All Knowing Jounouchi-san," Kagome said sarcastically and held the ends of her skirt in a curtsy. Anzu, Yugi, and Honda all laughed while Jounouchi frowned once he realized he was being made fun of. He pulled Kagome to him again, making sure not to let her escape. Although she was quickly getting accustomed to the frequent contact, Kagome still struggled to get away from him.

"_What _was that Kagome?" Jounouchi asked the girl with a smug grin.

"Why don't you ever do this to Anzu-chan?" Kagome questioned loudly from Jounouchi's armpit. She tried once again to pull her head from his grip, but failed.

"He wouldn't dare," Anzu answered dryly. Jounouchi turned to her then, ready to deny her claims. He allowed Kagome to slip away again and was about to spoke when a voice interrupted him.

"Hello. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I noticed you immediately. You must be Yugi-san," an emerald-eyed teen said to them. He bent at the waist in order to look Yugi in the eye.

"And what have you heard about me. The name's Jounouchi Katsuya, runner up from Duelist Kingdom," Jounouchi asked. He had a sure look on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Absolutely nothing," Otogi said with a smirk and cocky tone. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Otogi seemed to be extremely arrogant and allowed his good looks to go to his head. She already got her fair share of arrogance from the spirit. At least he didn't out right act as though everyone were beneath him.

"You cheated!" Jounouchi yelled and snapped Kagome out of her reverie. "If you were a real man, you'd play a man's game. I challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters!" Kagome blinked and allowed a worried look to take over her features. This had "Bad Idea" stamped in red ink all over it.

~:~

After school, Jounouchi brought his friends with him to the Black Crown. The blonde boy could barely contain himself before dashing off into the building. "He's really going through with this," Kagome stated. At a much slower pace, they all followed after their friend with far less enthusiasm. "He's just doing it for the fan girls."

"_Clearly, _he is a role model to children everywhere," Honda comments dryly.

Kagome stepped into the dueling arena and her eyes went wide. The arena was massive! "Why is this place so big? Yugi-san and Jounouchi-san have dueled on a table and they were just fine," Kagome reasoned. Ryuji looked back at her before letting a smirk take over his features.

"Well, my way of dueling is a bit more impressive. I always aim to please," Ryuji says with a flirtatious tone to his voice. Kagome gave him a dry look before looking away. Ryuji watched her reaction with confusion in her eyes. Usually, girls loved when he did that.

"I'm _sure _you do," Kagome says with an uninterested tone.

Honda, Anzu, Yugi, and Kagome stood along the sides of the arena to watch the duel take place. Although Jounouchi seemed to be running the duel, Kagome couldn't help but notice Ryuji's calm demeanor. He did not seem worried in the slightest. Even with only fifty life points left, Ryuji seemed calm and somewhat confident.

"It looks like I won. You know what that means. You are not my slave," Ryuji said with a smug grin and loud voice. Kagome gave Jounouchi a sympathetic look. He had lost to Ryuji on live television. Anyone with a television could have seen it. Not only that, he was now force to become Ryuji's lap dog. It seemed as though Ryuji honestly felt some sort of hatred toward Jounouchi. But, how could he? They've never met.

Before Kagome could react, the spirit had taken over Yugi's body and now stood in front of the group, opposing Ryuji. Kagome could sense the anger rolling off him in waves. She had never seen him so upset. She had caused him much irritation, but he never seemed to truly loathe her or feel any fury towards her. "I will be your next opponent. If I win, you will let Jounouchi go. No more bet, no more dog suits," the spirit demanded. Kagome felt her suspicions raise when Ryuji gave him a smug look. Had he planned this?

As the spirit turned to head to his side of the area, he spared her a passing glance. She gave him an unsure look before letting her eyes sift to Ryuji. "I don't trust him. Please don't let your pride get in the way of your better judgment," she said to him quietly. He responded with a curt nod before passing her by.

"Do not worry, Kagome-chan. Once I win, I will treat you to dinner. I'm sure that you will a wonderful time with me. What do you say?" Ryuji says and passes his finger through his hair. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

"No, thank you Ryuji-san. I'll be fine," she says and looks away. Kagome turned to the spirit to see him sending a harsh glare to Ryuji's back. His anger seemed to grow by the second. Quickly, she sent some of her energy his way. He seemed to feel it, because his eyes snapped to her, losing all their cold anger. He nodded to her again before taking his place opposite Ryuji. Kagome let out a sigh. Maybe Domino was more complicated than she first thought?

~:~

After the spirit's victory over Ryuji, the teens gathered in Ryuji's office. They all sat together, reconciling their differences. Ryuji seemed truly repentant and disappointed in himself. He had apologized to Yugi and Jounouchi repeatedly and had even apologized to Kagome for his bold ways. Now, they were all simply conversing happily. Kagome didn't feel truly at ease, however.

The spirit's behavior had thrown her for a loop. She had wanted to question him on it. Once Ryuji, Jounouchi, and Honda were deep in conversation, she ushered Yugi outside before he could get involved in the conversation.

"What's up Kagome-chan?" Yugi asked with a curious look in his eyes. Kagome gave him a smile to ease any worries he may have had.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to ask the spirit something," she says. Yugi nodded with a small smile before closing his eyes. Kagome watched as the shift between them occurred. It wasn't as rushed this time, due to the lack of a threat. Once the shift had taken place, the spirit's determined gaze met her eyes.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asks in his baritone voice.

"I was just wondering what happened with you. Before the duel, it seemed like you truly hated Ryuji. Was there something wrong?" she asked him. The spirit stared at her for some time without speaking. It wasn't an accusing or confused stare. He simply stared. Kagome stood her ground and allowed him to finish assessing and organizing his thoughts.

"No. It was nothing. It was simply the lack of respect he showed towards you and Jounouchi. I felt I had to redeem your honor," he says. She gave him and small smile.

"Of course. I can always count on you to redeem my honor. Thank you, spirit. I truly appreciate what you did," Kagome replied. He folded his arms and gave her a smirk. She smiled as well. Before she could lose her nerve, she quickly leaned in to place a light peck to his cheek. Before he could respond, she pulled away and stepped around him to reenter the office without a word.

The spirit allowed Yugi to reclaim his body wordlessly. _'Spirit?' _Yugi questioned his partner. He received no response. Yet, the spirit's silent, chocked form was enough of a response. Yugi grinned at his partner before following Kagome into the office. '_I don't think I've ever seen you so speechless, spirit.'_

The spirit chose to retreat back into the Millennium Puzzle after shooting Yugi and annoyed look. He was sure Yugi would not forget this anytime soon.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Kagome's getting bold. But, I suppose that's a good thing. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm seriously blown away by the support.

Edited: 1/24/13


	5. How to Save a Life

Chapter 5: How to Save a Life

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: How many Little Kuriboh fans do we have here? If you do not know who I am talking about, Google is now your best friend. I just wanted to know. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing: jessiemaebay, inuluvskags1, nier (x6. once again lol. You're the best fan I've ever had. You're SERIOUSLY devoted), TsukiyoTenshi, Suzume Batchii Taichi, Vanilla Twilight5896, Dragon'sSounding, dark-driex-07, GXLover9x20, priestess dragon, and Cherry-Blossom-Love (I swear to God that when I saw your review I thought it was a flame based on its length. Nice reviews are usually two lines at the most. Yet when people hate it, they write two paragraphs -_-).

It's time to duel! Get your game on! Let's rev it up! See what I did there?

~:~

"Have you made lots of friends at your new school?" Nakoda questioned her daughter over the phone. Kagome smiled at her mother's concern.

"Yes, Mama. Things are getting along great. I'll really like Domino," Kagome says and toys with a loose thread on her futon. She laid on her stomach while she held the Mazaki home phone to her ear. Kagome contemplated getting a cell phone. Now that she would be permanently staying within service range, it would be a smart investment.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Kagome. What are your friends like?" Nakoda asks with a curious tone. Kagome thought about her answer.

"Anzu-chan is really smart, sweet, and kind. It's really easy to get along with her. Jounouchi-san is a little loud and bold, but once you get used to him you wouldn't want him any other way. Honda-san is very kind and really cares for his friends. He and Jounouchi-san are partners in crime, but even Honda-san knows when to calm down. Yugi-san is very nice, sweet, kind, and… Mama, he's so _pure. _Usually, everyone has some sort of darkness to them, but not him. He seems truly untainted, Mama," Kagome says. She lets out a happy sigh. She had conveniently left out the fact that Yugi had a darker alter ego who was an ancient spirit whose soul was sealed away in a puzzle.

"That's good. I'm happy for you. I have to go now. We'll talk soon dear," Nakoda says. Kagome says her farewells before ending the call. She placed the phone down onto her futon and rested her head on her folded arms. She was happy that she hadn't purified the spirit. He was starting to grow on her.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked up to see Anzu standing in her doorway, dressed for school. Kagome sat up before grabbing her backpack and heading to the door. "I'm ready. Let's get going," she answers Anzu's unasked question.

The two leave the Mazaki residence and walk down the sidewalk while chatting idly. It wasn't long until the green turtle above the Kame Game shop came into sight as well as Moto Sugoroku sweeping in front of it. He smiled pleasantly at them before turning to the shop to shout up at his grandson. He momentarily stopped in his sweeping to bid the girls a good morning.

"Good morning, Sugoroku-san. Is business going good?" Kagome says. Sugoroku nods once with a wrinkled smile.

"Yes. Even with that new game shop, everything seemed to be going fine," Sugoroku says. Kagome nods with a smile.

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that," Kagome says. Just then, Yugi exited the building before closing the door behind him. Sugoroku looks to his grandson with a thoughtful look.

"My grandson is making good friends. I'm happy to see that he surrounds himself with such pretty young women," Sugoroku says while smiling at his grandson. Yugi turns beet red in the face and remains speechless. Anzu sweat drops while Kagome laughs nervously.

"Well, we should be leaving now," Anzu says before grabbing Yugi and Kagome by the wrists and pulling them away. Sugoroku waves after them before continuing on with his sweeping. "Yugi-kun, is that a new chain?"

"This? Yeah. My Millennium Puzzle's extra safe now," he says with a proud look.

"Any specific reason for the chain, Yugi-san?" Kagome asks.

"Well, lately the spirit's been worried. He keeps talking about "fate" and what the future has in store. I guess you can say that I got a bit worried and decided to take some precautions, Yugi says and lifts the chain up for their inspection. Kagome nods once in understanding. The spirit was worried? Did the future truly worry him?

"Hello there young man. Would you like to have your future told?"

The three turned to see a man in a robed cloak sitting at a table with a crystal ball on the table in front of him. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man. Something seemed to truly be "off" with the man. She rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Let's go, Yugi-san. I doubt he can really predict the future," she says.

"I can and _will_. I only need to hold a personal item of yours. Your necklace should do," the man says and offers his hand.

"If you need a personal item, can't you just use his bracelet or something?" Kagome asks skeptically and folds her arms.

"I don't like this, Yugi-kun. Let's just go," Anzu says. Yugi looks to the two girls.

"Think about it guys. This could be my chance to learn about the future. The worst thing that could happen is he predicts the wrong thing," Yugi says optimistically. "Couldn't I give you my bracelet instead?"

"I'm afraid it must be your puzzle. Unless you do not wish to have your fortune told," the man says. Yugi looks down at his puzzle in uncertainty. Kagome watches the man with a hard look.

"Yugi-kun," Anzu warns. Yugi slowly lifted the puzzle from his neck before offering it slowly to the man. Everything moved in slow motion. The man reached for it slowly before suddenly kicking up the table onto them. As soon as it happened, Kagome stepped back and searched the sidewalk for the man. She could see his tan jeans and boots under his robe as he ran away.

"Give me back my puzzle!" Yugi yells and follows after him.

"Yugi-kun! Where are you going!?" Anzu yells.

"I'm going to chase him down! Go around the corner to cut him off!" Yugi yells back. Kagome nods and turns to Anzu.

"You take that side," Kagome says before fixing her bag onto her bag and taking off onto the alley of the nearby building. Anzu watched her go before heading towards the left. Kagome ran down the alley to see that it was blocked off by a fence. Cursing silently, she backtracked and decided to follow Yugi down the alley. "You've got to be kidding me."

She came into an open space with several alleys to choose from. Letting out a frustrated breath, Kagome closed her eyes. She would try to detect the dark energy from the millennium Puzzle. _'There!' _It was so far away, she could barely sense it. Taking off into a run, she hoped Anzu was there to help Yugi retrieve his puzzle.

~:~

Once she got to the building, Kagome barely spared it a second glance before dashing inside the warehouse. The entrance she took led her up a flight of stairs and into the building. She looked around to see a large dueling arena. What would a dueling arena be doing in a run-down warehouse?

A loud smash caught her attention. She looked below to see Yugi standing at the area with the cloaked man. The man was crying out and holding his head in pain. "Get out of my head!" he was yelling. Was someone controlling him? Focusing her energy, Kagome tried to purify the man of any dark energy corrupting him and erect a barrier around the man. As soon as she had done it, he fell backwards off the area. With a gasp, Kagome ran down some rickety stairs to the floor below. "Yugi-san!" she called out.

"Kagome-chan!" Yugi replied. He got down off the arena and approached her. He looked down at the many puzzle pieces on the floor. "My Millennium Puzzle."

"It's alright. We'll gather the pieces and you can put it back together again," Kagome says and begins to pick up the pieces. Even in its shattered form, the pieces still radiated their own dark energy.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Yugi says and begins to reassemble the puzzle. Kagome goes about picking up the remaining pieces while Yugi places them into place. As Kagome handed him the last piece, a loud bang and yell sounded. They turned to see a man with an American flag on his head smash some control panels, causing them to short circuit and spark wildly. "Bandit Keith! No!"

"Yugi-san, we need to get out of here! The wires are causing a fire!" Kagome yells and turns to him.

"I can't leave without the puzzle," Yugi replies. Kagome turns to see the puzzle nailed into the arena by its own chain. She furrowed her brows. Why did Yugi have to choose today to put it on a chain? "It's missing a piece."

"I'll look for it. You try to get it off that wall," Kagome says. The center piece that contained the Eye of Horus was the only piece missing. She began to search the floor while a racking cough escaped her. The flames were growing too quickly. Kagome blinked her eyes to clear them off the smoke before taking off her jacket to cover her nose. The fabric reeked of smoke however. "I found it!" Kagome yelled just before a tremor shook the building.

She quickly made her way back to Yugi while trying to avoid the debris. She found Yugi barley hanging onto his puzzle while seeming to be unconscious. She quickly slipped the puzzle piece into place before sending her miko energy into it. '_I need you spirit.'_

"Kagome, we have to get this out," the spirit spoke in a level tone. He held one hand to the puzzle while the other shielded his nose. Kagome tried to pull the hook from the wall, only to burn her hand. The spirit looked around for anything they could use. "There. Use the pole. Slip it into the hook and we'll pull."

Kagome grabbed the pole before slipping it through the hole. Both she and the spirit began to pull on the opposite ends of the pole. The pole was hot to the touch, burning their hands. Kagome let out another cough before ceasing in her pulling. "Kagome, do not give up. Please. I need you now," the spirit said and placed a hand on her upper arm. She watched him give her a look that burned with such a determined intensity. She gave him an exhausted look before nodding. She grabbed the pole again before putting all she had into one last pull. Her vision blurred as she barely recognized the hook escaping the wall. "Kagome!"

~:~

"Geez Kagome. I never knew you had it in you. You're a hero. Even if you _did _pass out," Jounouchi says to the young girl. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde.

She and Yugi had both recovered quite nicely from their injuries. Once she had woken up, she was tackled by her worried mother, grandfather, and brother. Souta was happy to see her awake, but he was more impressed that she had saved his newest idol. Apparently, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda had been there with firefighters to see Yugi carry her out of the burning building.

"Hey. It doesn't matter if I passed out. I still saved someone," Kagome says with a smile. Yugi and Anzu both laughed then while Honda shot Jounouchi a smug look. Jounouchi waved her off with a "whatever".

"Alright folks. It's time to let the patients get some rest. You'll see them tomorrow," the doctor said once he reentered the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright, doc. See you guys later," Jounouchi says and offers a salute to Kagome and Yugi. Honda follows after him while Anzu smiles at the two before leaving. The doctor followed them out, closing the door behind him.

"I owe you my life, Kagome-chan. I can never thank you enough," Yugi says with a sheepish smile. Kagome offers one of her own dazzling smiles in return.

"Don't mention it Yugi-kun. I saved your life and the spirit saved mine. If anything, I'd say we owed him," Kagome said. She watched Yugi blush before smiling widely at her. After what they had gone through, Kagome truly felt a bit closer to the boy. She wasn't expecting the spirit to appear then. He gave her a smirk as Yugi took a transparent form on the bed next to him. The spirit sat up and looked to Kagome.

"Really? And what are you going to do to make it up to me?" the spirit asked. Kagome put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I suppose I can buy you a milkshake. How does that sound?" Kagome asked with a smile. The spirit gave her a dull look. "No? Well, you decide what you want. I'll see what I can do."

"Don't worry. I will," the spirit said and gave her an actual smile. Kagome would have smiled back were it not for the mischievous glint in his eyes. Something told her that she had just made a great mistake.

Yugi smiled at the sight of the spirit smiling. He was happy to see his friend enjoying himself. Yugi only wished he wasn't so down most of the time. He needed something to get his mind off all that was bothering him. But what?

~:~

Moi-Moi: Kagome: The Hero! She swoops in and always saves the day! Hooray! On a completely irrelevant note, I just finished a sketch of Winnie the Pooh (A.K.A my childhood obsession). Every time I look at it, I squeal happily and do a happy dance.

Edited: 1/25/13


	6. A Day on the Town

Chapter 6: A Day on the Town

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: So, there has been an overwhelming amount of support for this fan fiction for you guys. I decided that I would be nice and update for you guys with an excess of Yami/Kagome fluff and interactions. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Thank you for reviewing: Cherry-Blossom-Love, Vanilla Twilight5896, Priestess dragon, Tsukiyo Tenshi, RebornRose1992, and nier(x14, Thanks for telling me. The Rock was my favorite wrestler growing up : )). You guys are awesome. ^.^

~:~  
Yugi approached Anzu with a smile in place. She was standing at her locker after her last class; gym. She was putting some things away before she closed the locker door shut. Yugi stopped next to her and spoke, "Anzu-chan, have you seen Kagome-chan?"

She looked down at him before nodding her head and pointing to the open door that led out of the locker rooms. "Yeah. She's over there waiting for the rain to stop," Anzu answers. Yugi nods in thanks before leaving Anzu. Anzu watched him curiously before picking up her backpack.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hi, Yugi-kun. I wish I had followed my instincts and brought an umbrella today," Kagome says wistfully. She peeks out at the clouds again in hope of it letting up soon.

"Kagome-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Yugi asks. Kagome looks down at her friend with a nod.

"Sure, what is it Yugi-kun?"

"Do you remember that I told that the spirit's been worried lately? Well, I've been trying to cheer him up, but nothing I do is working," Yugi starts. His eyes shift away from Kagome as he begins to rock on his feet. "I was thinking that maybe you could talk to him."

"Me? What could I say to him? I'm sure you've already said it all," Kagome says dubiously.

"All you have to do is talk to him. He's always happier when you're around. I'm sure you'll think of something," Yugi says before dashing off into the rain. He had promised to help his grandfather at the shop today.

"Wait, Yugi-kun! When!?" Kagome yelled and watched him run off.

"Tomorrow at ten in front of the Domino Station!" he yelled back with a wave. "See you there, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome let out a defeated breath. She had a date with the spirit tomorrow. Did it count as a date? "I make him happy?" Kagome questioned to herself with a slight pink tint to her cheeks. Yugi must have been exaggerating. She always annoyed the spirit.

"What was that Kagome-chan?" Anzu asks as she approaches her friend. Kagome turned to her with a dismissive shake of her head.

"Yugi-kun just set me up with the spirit," Kagome says and gestures to where Yugi had run off. Anzu felt her eyes widen slightly. Yugi had set Kagome up with the spirit? Why would he do that? "Anzu-chan, where's Domino Station?"

~:~

"I'll just wear this one. How does it look Anzu-chan?" Kagome asked her friend. She turned away from her full-body mirror on the wall to display the loose light-blue, short-sleeved dress she wore. It had ended mid-thigh and had a V-neck collar that ended just below her bust line. She wore a navy blue tank top underneath along with a matching, navy blue belt around her waist.

Anzu bit the inside of her cheek before looking around. "It's nearly perfect. Here, put this on," Anzu says. She approaches Kagome with a pair of light-blue, teardrop earrings. She places them into her ears before standing back to observe her handiwork. Although it pained her inside, Anzu smiled brightly at Kagome. "There. You're all ready."

"Thank you so much, Anzu-chan. I should get going. It's almost nine-thirty," Kagome says and grabs her navy blue clutch. She give Anzu one last smile before leaving her bedroom.

Once the door closed, Anzu allowed a frown to make its way onto her face. She shut off the lights in Kagome's room before closing the door and heading into her own room. Kagome had a date with the spirit. Anzu grabbed her phone before collapsing onto her bed.

She couldn't understand why Yugi had asked Kagome to go out with the spirit. She had known him much longer than Kagome had. Kagome had said it was to help ease the spirit's worries about the future. No matter the reason for the date, Anzu couldn't help the jealousy that bubbled up inside her. She had come to terms with her feelings for the spirit for some time now. She just couldn't reveal them to _him _yet.

It was an irrational feeling. Kagome and the spirit were friends. If Yugi thought the spirit would benefit more from Kagome's presence than her own, it was his decision. And she trusted Yugi's choices. Even if they made her feel unwanted. '_Just because Yugi thought the spirit might enjoy Kagome's company more doesn't mean that the spirit thinks that way.' _

Anzu rolled over onto her back and rested her phone onto her stomach. For now, she would hold on to that rationalization. The spirit was very private and not very trusting. This decision was completely Yugi's and not his. She had nothing to worry about.

~:~

Kagome stopped in front of the Domino Station before looking around. It was ten o' clock on the dot, but she couldn't see any sign of tri-colored, star-shaped hair anywhere. She walked up the steps before leaning against one of the pillars. Today had her incredibly nervous.

What could she say to the spirit? She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. Maybe all he would need would be a distraction. She'd have to keep him pretty interested then…

"Yugi! You can't do this! Yugi!"

Kagome turned when she heard a voice yelling. She was expecting to see Yugi, but instead saw the spirit standing before with a slightly lost and embarrassed look. He waved to her and she held back her laughter. She approached him slowly while returning the wave. "You seem lost," she says with a smile.

"Yugi did not tell me about this. I do not like surprises. And he is refusing to respond to me," the spirit says and holds the Millennium Puzzle. Kagome frowns at him then.

"Oh. I suppose we don't have to if you don't want to. I thought Yugi-kun would have told you at least more than he told me," Kagome says in a soft tone. The spirit looks to her then. He hadn't meant to offend her. He shakes his head and gives her a reassuring smile.

"It is alright. I would like to spend today with you. Besides, I don't think Yugi will let us leave if we tried," the spirit says lightly. Kagome smiles at him before looping her arm in his.

"Good. Because I have some shopping to do and I believe I owe you a milkshake," she says and begins to pull him down the steps. The spirit watched her with a slightly alarmed look at the sudden contact. After some time of hearing her chat happily, he allowed a smile to slip onto his face. He didn't pull his arm away from her.

~:~

Kagome bit her lip as she watched the spirit stare down at his milkshake in thought. She blew at her bangs before taking a sip at her milkshake. He was probably thinking about the future again…or his forgotten past. "Are you finished?" she asks. He looks up at her with a questioning look. She points to his milkshake. "Are you finished?"

"Yes. Thank you," he says. Kagome takes his cup, but frowns when she feels that it's mostly filled. He had barely drunk anything. She rises to throw away the cups and leaves him alone. What now?

After throwing away the cup, Kagome allows a determined look to take over her features. She strides back over to the spirit confidently. "Hey, you," she says with a stern tone. She stops next to the spirit and places her hands to her hips. The spirit looks up at her and raises a brow. "Yugi-kun gave me the task of cheering you up and I plan to fulfill that task. Now, let's go. We are going to find something to do that will put a smile on your face."

"Kagome, I don't think-," he starts. She grabs him by the hand before pulling him out of the shop. "Do you intend to pull me around with you all day?"

"If that's what it takes," she says. Her first stop was a nearby, cell phone vender. She had already gotten her mother's permission and credit card information. She only had to pick one out.

It hadn't taken as long as she had hoped. But when she turned to look for the spirit, he was busy window shopping at a nearby store. She jogged up to him before looking in the store window. "Duelists can trade there cards here," he explains. Kagome watched him as pleased look shows on his face.

"Wow, a smile. I should have brought you here to begin with," she says and walks into the store with the spirit at her side. She would have to speak with him about what was bugging him. She couldn't keep trying to distract him. If she faced the problem head on, she could offer any advice that might help.

~:~

After leaving the card shop, Kagome and the spirit began walking down the sidewalk while chatting idly. Kagome had been learning new things about the spirit every second. Although he couldn't remember his past, he was still able to hold many opinions about the modern world. Kagome looked away from him before spotting a park across the street. "Let's go to the park. We can go to the mall from there," Kagome says and takes his hand. She looks both ways before crossing the street and taking the spirit with her.

"You do realize that I am able to cross the street without you holding my hand," the spirit teases. Kagome rolls her eyes at him.

"I wasn't sure that you knew how. Besides, I was taught to help the elderly across the street," Kagome says with a smirk of her own. The spirit gave her a dry look before scoffing. "You're thousands of years old. Aren't you? I should call you Jii-san instead," Kagome says with a smile. Kagome looked ahead to see an elderly woman sitting on a park bench while feeding some pigeons. "Let's go feed the birds."

"Why?" the spirit asked. He did not see the point of this. In actuality, he did not see the point behind most of what they had done today. They had simply wandered around, doing whatever caught Kagome's attention.

"Because it's fun. You have to have fun once in a while. You're the King of Games, but you don't know how to have fun," Kagome teased. The spirit folded his arms before watching Kagome retrieve some bird food from the elderly woman. She bowed in thanks before returning to his side with a smile. He watched as she took his hand and dumped some of the food into his hand. "Do you know how to do it or do you need me to show you Jii-san?"

The spirit didn't reply. Instead he quickly emptied his hand of the bird food before standing back to watch Kagome feed the birds. He found that he was enjoying himself more by just watching her entertain herself. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. When a pigeon flew above her head and caused her to fall to her rear with a shriek, the spirit gave her a dry look and rolled his eyes.

~:~

They had stopped in the mall for more window shopping. The day seemed to move by quickly enough. It was already time for lunch. Kagome had led the spirit to the food court for something to eat. She sat with a small plate of fries on the table in front of her, but the spirit had only gotten something to drink. "You're sure you're not hungry?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me," he says to her with a nod. He takes a sip of his drink before starting off into the distance.

"Maybe you could tell me what's been bugging you exactly. Yugi-kun says that you are worried about your future," Kagome starts. The spirit looked her in the eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. Ever since the puzzle was taken away from us, I feel as though fate has something in store for us. I feel that I was brought back for a reason. But, I can't figure it out," he starts.

"That makes sense. But, no one can really figure out what fate has in store for them. It doesn't work that way. You'd have to be psychic. Fate has a way of revealing its intentions to people when the time is right. The most you can do is wait," Kagome says with a patient look.

"You are right. But, it is not only the future that has me worried. I know absolutely nothing about my past. I feel lost in this time. I don't know who I was. The uncertainty is maddening. I could have been anything," he goes on. Kagome places a hand over his to get his attention. His eyes had shifted away from hers, but now he looked her directly in the eye.

"I highly doubt that you were anything terrible. You may not be as pure as Yugi-kun, but you're not evil either," Kagome says with a smile. The spirit smiles at her then with a nod of acceptance. "Anzu-chan gave me this book about some attractions here in Domino. I was going through it while I was in the line for our food. The Domino Museum is having an ancient Egypt exhibit. We could go check it out next," Kagome suggests. She hands him the book and he takes it from her. Kagome watches as a hopeful look fills his eyes.

"Kagome, this may be just what I need to figure out my past," he says. Kagome smiled at him. She would have to thank Anzu for giving her that book.

"Well, let's go. What are we waiting for?" Kagome says and stands. The spirit stands as well with an optimistic look on his face. They leave the food court before heading towards the Domino Museum. Kagome was happy to see true optimism on the spirit's face. She felt as though she had actually helped him. Hopefully, the exhibit would help him as well.

~:~

As they walked through the halls of the museum together, Yami couldn't help, but feel hopeful. They were walking through the "Ancient Egypt" exhibit, but none of the artifacts looked familiar to him. He could figure out their basic uses, but they still seemed foreign. He stopped suddenly when he felt a tug at his being. It was coming from the beyond the doorway that led down some stairs. With furrowed brows, he went down the staircase and into the basement. "Where are you going?" he heard Kagome question him.

"Something's calling to me down here," he replies before turning on some lights. He entered a room with only stone tablets on the wall. The largest tablet that was directly in front of him continued to pull him in until he stood directly in front of it.

"It's a tablet. That guy kind of looks like you," Kagome says and points to it.

"He even holds the Millennium Puzzle," the spirit replied and felt his mouth open in disbelief. The person facing opposite of him bore a remarkable resemblance to Kaiba. What did this mean?

"I have waited a long time for you, my pharaoh."

They turned to see a tanned woman wearing a beige dress, golden necklace and hair accessories approach them. Kagome could feel a dark energy coming from the golden necklace she wore. Its energy felt similar to the Millennium Puzzle's. "Who are you?" the spirit questioned.

"My name is Ishizu. I come from a family of tomb keepers who have waited many millennia for your return, my king. I have come to tell you that a great evil intends to rule the world. It is up to you to face this evil and destroy it just as you did thousands of years ago when you were Pharaoh in ancient Egypt," Ishizu says.

"How do you know all this?" Kagome asks her. Ishizu turns her eyes to the young girl and touches the necklace around her neck.

"I have seen the future with the help of my Millennium Necklace," Ishizu answers. She turns back to the spirit and speaks directly to him, "My king, you must enter the upcoming Battle City tournament to fulfill your destiny and save the world from the great evil," Ishizu says.

Kagome blinks a bit before looking at the stone tablet again. The spirit was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh? She looked around at the other tablets then. She approached one on her right and looked at the markings. She couldn't read them, but it looked like there was a woman leading a group of men at the top. Below that, there was a boy leading the people with the woman standing behind him. What did it mean? The boy looked like the spirit. Maybe it was him. But, who was the woman?

"She was queen of Egypt in the distant past. She ruled over the people of Egypt after the pharaoh's passing until their son was of ruling age," Ishizu explained. Kagome turned to her before looking to the spirit. He was married and had a son. She didn't know how to feel about that. She supposed that it made sense. He was attractive and the woman looked pretty as well.

"Kagome?" the spirit questioned before reaching for Kagome's shoulder. As soon as he made contact, Kagome felt something enter her mind. It felt as though Hakudoushi was attempting to penetrate her soul again. Her first instinct was to purify the intruder. But as quick as it came, it vanished. "Kagome?"

"Huh? What?" she asked and turned to the spirit. She blinked her eyes to clear them.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded before looking around. Ishizu was already gone.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't even worry about it," Kagome says with a smile. The spirit watches her suspiciously before nodding his acceptance of her answer.

~:~

The two left the museum before standing outside at the bottom of the steps. Night had already fallen and a chill was in the air. The pharaoh regretted not telling Yugi to wear a jacket when he spotted Kagome rubbing her arms.

Kagome was confused. She wasn't imagining things. She had felt the energy enter her mind, but she didn't feel any different. More importantly, what had done it? It couldn't have been the pharaoh. He didn't seem to have done anything. Besides, she knew his energy and how it felt. This felt much different. It didn't feel dark, but more… She couldn't even describe it. it didn't feel pure nor evil.

"Yugi-kun!"

Kagome was taken out of her internal reverie by the sound of a woman's voice. Just then, a blonde woman made her way over to her and the pharaoh with a smile on her face and an extremely tight outfit on her body. "Mai, what are you doing here?" the pharaoh asks her.

"I just came to participate in the new tournament coming up. I'm guessing that's why you're here. Or are you on a date?" Mai asks and shoots a sharp gaze to Kagome. The miko feels a light blush tint her cheeks, but shakes her head.

"No, we're not. We're just friends," Kagome denies. "My name's Kagome."

"Sure. Whatever you say," Mai says with a shrug and smirk. Kagome gave her a dry look before folding her arms. "Yugi-kun, you must have heard about the tournament. Do you know who's hosting it? They say it's an anonymous host. I'd to think it's Pegasus again, but no one's heard from him in forever," Mai says and looks around while folding her arms. Just then, some nearby flat screens go blank with static before the appearance of a brunette shows up. Kagome watches along with the pharaoh and Mai.

"It's Kaiba," the pharaoh says. Kagome turns to him in question. _'That's Seto Kaiba?' _Kagome stared up at his face and could easily see the cruel look in his cold, arrogant stare. Was he really cold and cruel in his private life? Surely, he couldn't be as bad as Jounouchi made him out to be.

"So, don't forget to pick up your new Duel Disk today because in one week from today, my Battle City Tournament begins!" Kaiba yelled from his helicopter. The guy sure knew how to do things big and extravagantly.

~:~

"_I'm quite impressed, Kagome," Pharaoh says and continues to walk alongside Kagome. The two were strolling peacefully through the palace gardens. A pleasant breeze had picked up to make their walk all the more delightful. _

"_Thank you," Kagome says before catching a glimpse of a slightly withered patch of flowers. "Watch this," Kagome says before facing a patch of flowers that were growing at a slower pace than others. Kagome concentrated before spreading her Heka over the flowers. The flowers quickly grew and instantly became the most beautiful of them all. Once she had finished, Kagome dropped her hands to her sides before smiling at him. She stood still as Pharaoh grasped one of the nearer flowers between his right thumb and index finger. He faced Kagome before placing the layered, blue lotus in her hair. _

"_It's simple, yet beautiful. Just like you," he said softly. Kagome smiled at him before touching the flower lightly._

Kagome sat up quickly with a gasp. She blinked to clear her vision before wiping her forehead from the sheen of sweat that graced it. Throwing off the covers from her heated skin, Kagome got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Once inside, she closed the door and turned on the light. She began splashing some water on her face before standing and wiping her face dry. "What was that?" Kagome asked herself while staring at her reflection in the mirror. After a few more seconds of staring into her blue eyes, she shut off the lights before heading back to bed.

~:~

Moi-Moi: There you go guys. She's remembering now! GASP!

Edited: 1/28/13


	7. Denial

Chapter 7: Denial

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I know this chapter took longer to get out than usual. I know you guys were waiting (nearly) patiently for it. I wanted to write, I really did. It's just that I got really busy guys. I had so much class work that I could have drowned in it, position papers, softball practice, and planning for a trip to New York that I'm taking in March. But, I made sure to take the free time that fell into my lap to write this for you guys. Thanks for reviewing jessiemaebay, nier(x22), dark-driex-07, Vanilla Twilight5896, Dark-Saffire, Tsukiyo Tenshi, Guest(x7), leslie213, socrates, and yashie(x3). Thanks for asking nier, the weather's cool, windy, and a bit wet here on my island. ^.^

~:~

The next morning, Kagome put on her Domino High uniform on autopilot. Her dream was still running rampant on her mind. It had been so clear and vivid. She had even dreamt the spirit as if he were still pharaoh. What had her blushing madly was the romantic nature of the dream. _'I went out with him once as a favor to Yugi-kun. We're not getting married.'_

"Kagome-chan, are you ready to go?" Anzu asked and knocked on the girl's doorframe. Kagome grabbed her jacket off her bed with a nod.

"Yeah. Let's go," Kagome says.

The two leave the house after bidding farewell to Anzu's mother and begin their walk to the Kame Game Shop. Anzu bit her cheek before swallowing. She had fallen asleep before Kagome had gotten in last night, choosing to go to bed early. She was dying to know how her day with the spirit had gone. There was one way to find out. "How was your day with the spirit?"

Kagome turned to her, before blinking. "Oh. It went fine. I think I helped him out. We found out that he was actually a pharaoh of ancient Egypt who took on this great evil and won before being sealed away into the Millennium Puzzle. Now, he and Yugi-kun have to enter the Battle City Tournament, Kaiba-san is hosting in order to fulfill their destiny as the events of the past repeats itself," Kagome says.

"Wow," was all Anzu could say. With wide eyes, she stared down at the sidewalk in disbelief. The spirit had done all that? She was filled with immense pride for the spirit at the amount of bravery he showed in his past. She felt a smile work its way to her lips. Anzu had always had a feeling that there was so much more to him. This explained why the pharaoh was so commanding and confident. He was once a king! That kind of thing doesn't leave your psyche, even after losing your memories.

"I know. It was a lot for him to take in too," Kagome says and grips the straps to her backpack. At the simple thought of the spirit, a mental image of the pharaoh from her dream flashed in her mind. Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed the image away. Why was this happening?

~:~

At lunch, they all made their way up to the school's rooftop. Kagome sat by the fence along the wall with her chin resting on her palms. She watched quietly as Jounouchi went from refusing to enter the tournament to vowing to enter in order to help Yugi. She wanted to be a part of the conversation, but couldn't bring herself to get her dream off her mind.

She had already decided that the dream was definitely a bad thing. The last thing she needed was for her subconscious to commit mutiny and play tricks on her. She had allowed her heart to lead her into blind love before with Inuyasha. She could not allow herself to go through the heartbreak again. Besides, she was sure the pharaoh didn't think of her in a romantic way.

Yugi turned to see Kagome staring off into space. He put on a smile on his face before approaching her slowly. "Kagome-chan, I just wanted to thank you. The pharaoh seemed really pleased when I saw him. You must have helped him better than I thought you would," Yugi says. Kagome gives him a smile in return.

"No problem, Yugi-kun. I had fun too," Kagome replies. She watched as Yugi stops to look over at Jounouchi once he had gotten louder. She rested her chin back onto her palm again.

'_What's wrong?'_

Kagome looked up to see the nearly-transparent pharaoh watching her with a questioning gaze. She looked away from him quickly to hide her embarrassment. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I was thinking about what Ishizu said," Kagome lies softly. The pharaoh moved closer to her before taking a seat next to her. She was speaking so softly he could barely hear her.

'_I have been thinking about it as well.'_

"Are you worried? You have to face the ultimate evil. Aren't you worried about your safety or Yugi-kun's?" Kagome asked. The pharaoh stared at her for some time with that penetrating stare of his before looking ahead of him. Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking at her hands. She was sure that if the pharaoh was looking at her, he would notice the tint in her cheeks.

'_There is always the threat of danger. But, I must do this, Kagome. It is my destiny. I cannot sit back idly while this evil threatens this world and the people in it. If I have a chance to save the world, I'll take it no matter what the cost. You'll just have to trust me.'_

Kagome turned to him then with a surprised face. She blinked a few times before letting a smile grace her features. "I do trust you. I'm behind you one hundred percent," she says.

'_Good. Thank you Kagome for all you have done.'_

Kagome felt her cheeks warm, but didn't try to hide it this time. She was about to say something else when he disappeared with a rush of cool, dark energy. "Kagome! Quit staring off into space! Let's go!" Kagome turned to see Jounouchi yelling at her while the others were standing at the door, ready to leave.

"Coming!" she called out and stood from her spot.

~:~

Kagome followed after her friends as they exited the game shop where Yugi and Jounouchi had received their duel disks. Last night's subconscious delusion had begun to fade from her mind. As long as she repeated her internal mantra denying the pharaoh as a love interest, she was fine.

"I knew that his computer must have been on the fritz. That's how I was able to keep my cool until he fixed it," Jounouchi said with a boastful tone and his shoulders back. Yugi kept shooting him unsure looks, but said nothing. Honda mumbled a sarcastic comment under his breath, but loud enough for Jounouchi to hear.

"Why don't we go to the arcade or something?" Yugi suggest, trying to avoid conflict. Kagome smiled at her friends then. She felt like she actually fit in with the rather than with her old friends. After spending so much time in the Sengoku Jidai, "the latest gossip" didn't quite appeal to her. She was just thankful Jounouchi wasn't into makeovers. At this thought, Kagome stifled a giggle.

~:~

Yugi let out a content sigh as he climbed onto his bed. With a smile, he pulled the covers up to his chin before placing the Millennium Puzzle on his head board. '_Good night, Pharaoh.'_

_'Good night, aibou. Sleep well,' _he pharaoh responded before allowing the room to grow silent.

After some time of tossing and turning, Yugi spoke, '_Pharaoh, who do you think this "great evil" is that is threatening the world?'_

Once he realized that his vessel wasn't going to slip into unconsciousness anytime soon, the pharaoh manifested himself onto the bed next to Yugi. Yugi sat up a bit and looked to his partner in question. The pharaoh always knew just what to say, even if he didn't know much on the subject. _'I have no idea. All I know is that they seemed to know much more about the Millennium Items and their function.'_

_'Do you think we can stop them?'_

The pharaoh turned to Yugi then. Yugi stared back at him with wide, hopeful eyes. The Pharaoh looked away with a fond smile for his host. Yugi's innocence often reminded him of a child's. '_It is our destiny to face this threat. I have faith in us and our capabilities. You'll have to trust in us as well.'_

_'Alright. I'm sure that we can do anything. Especially, since we have our friends supporting us,' _Yugi says. He watches as the pharaoh smiles before giving him a nod. Yugi raised an eyebrow then. He as sure that he could feel some very fond emotions coming from the pharaoh through their bond-more than usual. Hiding a sly grin, Yugi spoke again, '_It's even better now that we have Kagome-chan with us as well.'_

_'What do you mean?' _the pharaoh asked with a confused, yet suspicious look. Yugi was radiating smugness. Just what was he thinking?

_'Oh, nothing, Pharaoh. Good night,' _Yugi said quickly before closing off his connection with the Pharaoh. He turned away from him before recovering himself with the sheets. The pharaoh sent a suspicious gaze at his vessel's back before retreating to the puzzle. Once inside, he began to roam the many passages once again.

After several minutes of roaming, he happened upon a door that was slightly different from all the others. He had seen the doors enough times to tell the slight color difference with this one. With narrowed eyes, he approached the door, prepared for anything. He turned the knob and pushed it open.

It was a bedroom. It contained a large bed along with vanity and dressers. The walls and furniture were decorated with ornate designs and painstaking detail. The Pharaoh walked into the room, taking everything in. He ran his fingers along the bed sheets. They were silk and cool to the touch. This room was very well-furnished even with its candles and lack of technology. Where was he?

"I thought I would miss you. I'm glad I decided to stay up a bit longer."

The pharaoh turned quickly to see the sight of a petite woman standing on the other side of the room. She was half-shrouded in shadows. He narrowed his eyes when she began moving out of the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked. How did she get into his Soul Room?

"Very funny, Pharaoh. Have you forgotten me in the short hours that you spent on your throne?" She asked and approached him. She preceded to fix his clothing and anything else she deemed out of order. He pharaoh remained still.

The woman had no face, only ivory skin and long, midnight hair. It was as if someone had removed any signs of eyes, a nose, or a mouth for her figure. Despite not knowing what she looked like, he couldn't help but be drawn into her. It was as if her voice alone called to his very being.

"Come to bed, my king," she beckoned to him. The pharaoh swallowed.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Bit of a cliffy there, but it's better than nothing right? Review please!

Edited: 2/1/13


	8. Third Wheel

Chapter 8: Third Wheel

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I love the amount of wrestling updates you guys are sending me now. ^.^' To be honest, I'm more of a futbol type of girl- specifically the English Premier League. This is a total Gooner zone right now! All Tottenham fans beware! Thanks for reviewing: Hanaru-NekoHanyou, VirusYoukaiChild, nier(x17), yashi(x13), Guest(x6), GXLover, socrates, TsukiyoTenshi, Priestess dragon(x2), dark-driex-07, Vanilla Twilight589, bur bur, and yashie (Or are you the same person as "yashi"? hmmmmm).

~Responses~

Nier: Thanks so much for your support! I've always wanted to visit Louisiana. I've only passed through on a road trip :-/ Nothing special on my island right now. I'm waiting for April when Carnival comes around…

TsukiyoTenshi: You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Priestess dragon: I thought the same thing. I made sure to leave it in there lol. I update quickly because I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for the next scene/chapter, just like you guys. Sometimes, I think I enjoy my work more than anyone else. :D

VirusYoukaiChild: Suspense is a bitch like that loll. I'm glad you like my work. I've been thinking about making a switch to Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics. Of course Kagome and the Spirit will have the best… ;) (Unless Anzu just so _happens_ to convince the Spirit otherwise… You never know!)

Thanks for all the reviews you guys, but try to make it so your reviews are about the story. Please don't review just to say "have a nice day". I'm glad that you guys care, but reviews are for commenting on the story.

~:~

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and relieved. She had not had another dream about the pharaoh. The last dream had left her questioning her relationship with the specter and his host. Kagome knew that she could not seek a romantic relationship with the pharaoh without involving Yugi to some extent. As she kicked off her covers, Kagome stretched and made her way to the bathroom.

She had thought about doing them or possibly herself a favor and maybe pursing the thought of giving the pharaoh his own body. Although she knew the ritual, she couldn't. The pharaoh and Yugi belonged together. She couldn't tear them apart. Besides, she wasn't that skilled with dark magic. She could have possibly hurt Yugi. After coming to these conclusions, Kagome decided against embracing the dark powers of witchcraft and tearing the pharaoh's soul out of Yugi's body and placing it in an artificial one.

As she stepped downstairs, Kagome could hear Anzu speaking frantically on the phone with someone. With her Domino High jacket in hand, she stood and waited for Anzu to finish talking. "Jounouchi's missing. Yugi-kun just called to say he never showed up to the hospital last night," Anzu says.

"We have to find him," Kagome says urgently. Her eyes go wide as she begins to hurriedly think up solutions for Jounouchi's disappearance. Jounouchi seemed to truly love his sister and didn't wish to disappoint her. Something must have held him up.

The two girls met up with Yugi in front of the arcade where they had said their farewells to the blonde duelist. None had any information on his whereabouts. Throughout the search, Kagome kept trying to pinpoint Jounouchi's aura within the city. It was more difficult said than done.

The city was far too large and populated to pinpoint one person. Kagome was even more surprised to find her powers were waning slowly, but surely. Without her constant travels in the Sengoku Jidai, she did not get in the regular practice needed to keep her abilities up to par. She would have to practice on her own. Perhaps, she could get the pharaoh to assist her?

"You guys! I found him!" Kagome, Yugi, and Anzu heard Honda yell quickly as he zoomed by on his motorcycle. He then sped down the street and towards the hospital with Jounouchi hanging onto the back of his bike.

"That's a relief," Anzu mutters.

"Yeah. Let's head over there to wait with Jounouchi-kun. He and Shizuka-chan probably need all the support they can get," Yugi suggests to his female companions. They both nod in agreement before walking behind him at each other's side.

~:~

Kagome sat in the hospital waiting room with a half-empty soda in her hands. Her friends had dissipated to different parts of the hospital with promises of returning quickly. She took this time to ponder her weakened spiritual powers.

They were not declining in the sense that her powers were vanishing. It was similar to constantly stretching a muscle. She had simply stopped using it and now it needed to be worked into shape again.

"Hey Kagome-chan. The others aren't back yet?" Yugi asked as he approached Kagome in the nearly empty waiting room. Kagome looked up at him with a pleasant smile before shaking her head in the negative. Yugi took a seat next to her with a silent exhale.

"Yugi-kun, can I speak to the pharaoh? I need to ask him something," Kagome requested. She wasn't sure if the pharaoh could offer much help, but it would be worth a shot. He did give good advice.

Yugi gave her a curious look before sending a questioning probe down to his partner. Once the pharaoh had responded his approval, Yugi nodded and released his hold on his body before entering his own Soul room.

"You wished to speak with me?" the pharaoh spoke in a smooth tone. He regarded Kagome with a curiously questioning gaze as he patiently waited for her to speak.

"I need your help. My spiritual powers are weakening. I just need some help with keeping them up to strength. Do you have any advice?" Kagome asks with a hopeless shrug.

"Have you tried meditation? Perhaps you could make use of your powers daily so that they become part of your routine and do not become foreign to you," the pharaoh suggests. Kagome nods with a thoughtful look.

"When did _you_ become the expert on anything holy?" she teased and playfully bumped his side after some time. The pharaoh let out a scoff before rolling his eyes at her.

"I do not need to be an expert. I only need to know more than you," the pharaoh said to her with a smirk. Kagome stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

"No one likes a know-it-all," Kagome replied and folded her arms stubbornly. The pharaoh chuckled at her then.

"You like me," the pharaoh said innocently. Kagome felt her body stiffen. He had meant it to come off in a friendly way, yet it left Kagome warm and red in the face.

Noticing her reaction, the pharaoh wished to rescind his statement. She seemed… embarrassed? A small part of him felt truly pleased by her reaction. He was more than aware of his affect on the opposite sex. Normally, he did not pay it any mid. Although he couldn't explain why, he cared that he could arouse such a reaction in Kagome. It was not that surprising. He did care what she thought of him after all.

The pharaoh was about to tease her further when the sound of approaching footsteps broke the silence. Kagome turned to the sound first only to see Anzu walk into the waiting room with a cool bottle of juice in her hand. Her eyes darted from Kagome to Yugi in question. After a few seconds, she noticed that it was actually the pharaoh sitting next to Kagome. Anzu couldn't shake the feeling that she had interrupted something. A look of suspicion entered her eyes.

"…You over assume too much. I like to think that I _tolerate _you," Kagome says, regaining her composure and standing. The pharaoh watches her stand with a questioning look. Kagome begins to walk away from him then, but says over her shoulder, "Like I said, no one likes a know-it-all." She gives him a wink before leaving the waiting room to splash some cold water on her still very warm face.

~:~

Yami walked through the numerous passageways of his Soul Room with many thoughts on his mind. He was currently introspecting in his quiet Room. He had begun thinking about the upcoming Battle City Tournament and the fate of the world. But, his thoughts had suddenly shifted to the thought of his most recent guest.

Yami had concluded that she did not seem to be from the outside world. She must have been a long forgotten memory- a small fragment of his past. Judging by the informal and flirtatious tone she spoke in, she must have been a past lover. Although he still could not explain it, he felt an overwhelming amount of fondness and care for this woman. He was missing a crucial part of his past that left him frustrated.

Yami stopped walking to look around at his surroundings. He could not find the door. He could not find her again. He had many questions about his past to ask her. He finally had someone with the answers to his many questions, but she was nowhere to be found. A soon as he was given a clue and an answer, another million questions arise. He supposed that he could try talking to Yugi again or even Kagome.

A small smile made its way to his face. Although he had only known her for a short time, the girl was making a large impression on him. It was as if she was making it her goal to always keep him interested and smiling. What surprised him was his own willingness to let her into his space. It had taken much longer to allow Anzu or any of the others entrance.

'_I am not the same man I used to be.' _Although the changes were small, Yugi had had some influences on him. It made him wonder what sort of influences the others could have on him. He was nearly sure that he would pick something up from Kagome.

~:~

Moi-Moi: How was that you guys? Sorry that it's way sorter than usual. But, I had serious writer's block. UGH. See you soon!

Edited: 2/5/13


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I love blueberry pastries…yum. :) I got home early after softball practice so I decided to watch some Yu-Gi-Oh and write for you guys. I've been feeling really great. I think it's the pre-trip jitters. I can't _wait_ to go to New York! Once again guys, make sure your reviews are **about the story**. I you have any _**personal**_ questions, comments, or complaints, email me at creampuff819 hotmail dot com. Tease me if you like, I've had that email since I was twelve ^.^' Thanks for reviewing: Aryenne, nier(x13), sesshi(x11), yashi(x10), Priestess dragon, TsukiyoTenshi, noir(x4), and gome(x3).

Random Thought: Seto Kaiba probably put many stores in Domino out of business just to hold his Battle City Tournament. He also spends his fortune on blimps, tournaments, and a children's card game. Yep, no helping the orphans for this billionaire. :) Thank 4Kids for leaving this tidbit out of the dub.

~:~

"_Kagome-chan! Wake up! We overslept_!"

Kagome groaned and covered her head with her pillow. She hoped to block out any sounds of Anzu yelling or banging on her door. Judging by the amount of light that managed to penetrate her defenses, it was already morning. If only she could reverse time…

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome sat up when Anzu's voices sounded softer and closer. "You look terrible."

"I had a feeling that I would. I barely slept a wink last night," Kagome says and hangs her head. She had been awoken several times last night with terrifying nightmares. It was always the same one. She was held in place by some sort of spell as she watched a man pull out a dagger. They seemed so vivid. She could have sworn they were real. But, they couldn't have been. She didn't know anyone named Aknadin.

"Do you think you can make it for the tournament? Yugi-kun and Jounouchi need us out there," Anzu says in a soft tone. Kagome smiles up at her with a nod. She couldn't dwell on dreams. Her friends needed her.

~:~

Kagome had settled on a white and peach striped, long-sleeved v-neck top with a light green mini-skirt. Anzu had offered some of her own outfits to the teen, but she politely declined. Anzu had great taste, but the two had far different styles.

As the two ran through the streets of the Battle City Tournament, Kagome couldn't help but feel thankful for wearing flats today. They had been searching for over fifteen minutes for any signs of their friends. The tournament had already gotten underway and the city was overrun with duelists of all ages.

Once Anzu stopped to catch her breath near a park bench, Kagome felt an idea come to her. She could take the Pharaoh's advice now. With a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes. She stretched her miko senses as far out as they could go. She found that it was easier to detect the Pharaoh's dark energy amongst others. But, something was wrong. There was another dark energy in the city. It felt eerily similar to the malevolent energy that had possessed Bandit Keith. This must have been the evil that Yugi and the Pharaoh had to face. Was he facing it now?

"Anzu-chan, let's try that way," Kagome suggests and pointed towards one of the many populated streets. Anzu looked to where Kagome was pointing with a raised brow.

"Are you sure Kagome-chan? Why would he be that way?" Anzu asked dubiously. Kagome opened and closed her mouth. How would she explain this?

"Oh. There's something I need to tell you Anzu-chan, but I'm not sure how you'll take it," Kagome says. Anzu gave Kagome a nervously suspicious gaze. What was this about?

Just as Kagome was about to begin, a pair of hands slipped over Anzu's eyes and a voice spoke. Anzu cried out before standing abruptly at Kagome's side. The two girls watched Sugoroku rub his nose as he came around the other side of the bench. The old man had simply surprised her. Kagome let out a breath of relief. Anzu as less pleased to see Sugoroku, however. Were it not for her phone interrupting her, she would have continued to chew out the elderly man for his sneakiness.

"We need to find Jounouchi _now_. Honda just called to say that he's having a duel, but it's not looking so good. Let's go," Anzu says urgently. Kagome followed after Anzu and Sugoroku with a sigh. It looked like her confession would have to wait.

~:~

After much walking and asking for directions, the three found their way to the large crowd surrounding Jounouchi's duel. Kagome looked around as Anzu pushed her way to the front. She could sense the Pharaoh nearby. Once she noticed the lack of a tri-colored, mass of hair in the crowd, she turned around and scanned the many rooftops.

She almost missed him standing atop a building and watching the duel from above. She sent him a wave and smile. She smiled wider when he gave a small wave in return.

"Kagome-chan, what are you looking at?" Anzu questioned when she saw hat Kagome wasn't watching Jounouchi's duel. Her eyes followed Kagome's line of sight to see Yugi staring down at them from a rooftop. "What do you know? You _were _right. He was this way," Anzu tried to say in a light tone. Anzu looked from Kagome's smiling face to Yugi's face as well. With the sun in her eyes, she wasn't sure whether or not she was seeing things. Was he smiling at her too?

~:~

"That was a really good duel, Jounouchi," Anzu says to the blonde at the end of his duel. Sugoroku and Kagome congratulated Jounouchi as well, applauding his dueling skills. "We're gonna go meet up with Yugi-kun."

"Sure thing. See you guys later," Jounouchi replied, giving them a thumbs up. He took off into a light jog then, leaving the trio alone.

"Which way do we go now Kagome-chan?" Anzu asked. Anzu wondered how Kagome had noticed Yugi standing so far off. _She_ hadn't even seen him.

"That way," Kagome said and pointed to her left. She could feel the Pharaoh's dark energy moving away from the area slowly. He wasn't going to keep an eye on Jounouchi. They began their walk sat a leisurely pace. Sugoroku took it upon himself to break the silence between the group.

"You must be some sort of professional at tracking my grandson," he says with his arms behind his back and a sly, teasing look in his aged, violet eyes. Kagome looked down at the man before giving him a casual shrug.

"You _could_ say that…" she trailed off. Anzu raised an eyebrow at Kagome then.

"What were you going to say earlier, Kagome-chan?" Anzu asks then with her full attention on Kagome. Sugoroku turned his attention to Kagome as well, his curiosity piqued.

"It's a long story. Where do I even begin?" Kagome started with a light smile. She placed a finger to her chin in thought. At Anzu and Sugoroku's expectant looks, she continued, "I guess it all started on my fifteenth birthday…"

~:~

Anzu was stunned.

There was far more to Kagome than meets the eye. At one time, she had been a time-travelling, demon-slaying miko. It was something out of a fairytale. She had seen and done things that people can only dream about. She had lived a feudal fairytale.

Anzu was surprised when she realized that it wasn't as hard as it first seemed to wrap her mind around Kagome's tale. After what Yugi had put them through, she was sure that she could believe anything. At least Kagome had conquered her evil and her adventures were over. Yugi still had his own evils to face…

History being a passion for the old man, Sugoroku was amazed at Kagome's tale. He continued to ask her any question he could think of on her adventures and the people she met. Anzu supplied her own questions, but mostly remained quiet. There was one question that she was dying to ask: Did Yugi know?

Kagome answered their questions to the best of her ability. She was surprised to see that it didn't hurt as much as she had thought that it would. She had imagined more pain at the resurfaced memories, but it was only fond nostalgia that she felt. Perhaps her time in Domino was doing the trick? Whatever it was that helped her, she as glad to have it.

"Look! There's Yugi-kun!" Anzu announced, noticing a Domino High uniform. Sugoroku and Kagome turned to see Yugi walking towards a large, colorful circus tent. They all broke into a run to greet him, but faltered when he entered the tent without acknowledging them. "Did he hear us?" Anzu asked. They all continued to follow him into the tent, only to see Yugi vanish in a black box.

"Where did he go?" Sugoroku questioned frantically. They all searched the remains of the destroyed box, but found nothing. After shifting the pieces a few times, Anzu and Sugoroku turned to Kagome expectantly.

"I can still sense him, but he's underground. He probably went through a trap door. We just need to find out where it leads," Kagome says. Sugoroku and Anzu nod in acceptance. They all leave the tent before following the pull of the Pharaoh's dark energy as it moved underground.

"Someone must have gone through great lengths to make sure they had my grandson all to themselves," Sugoroku said in an angered tone. He was sure that Yugi could handle any duelist that came his way, but the old man couldn't help but worry.

~:~

"This is it," Kagome says. She attempts to open the iron door, but it was futile. The door was bolted shut. Sugoroku and Anzu assisted her, but not even their combined power could open the door.

"Anzu-chan!" The group turned to see Mokuba Kaiba running towards them quickly. Kagome raised an eyebrow in question at the young boy.

"Mokuba-chan? What are you doing here?" Anzu asked.

"I'm here on official business. Yugi-san's duel disk was sending out a signal from his location after he disappeared from our radar," Mokuba says. His eyes look to Kagome in confusion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Mokuba-chan," Kagome says with a smile. Mokuba smiles as well with a small blush.

"It's nice to meet you," Mokuba says and rubs the back of is neck.

"You guys!" Honda yelled as he dismounted his motorbike. He removed his helmet and approached the group with questioning eyes.

"Honda, Yugi-kun is in there and we can't get the door open," Anzu says. Honda nods to her before facing the door.

"Let's get him out of there," Honda says and readies himself. Taking off into a charge, Honda tackled the door with as much strength as he could.

~:~

Honda and Sugoroku had volunteered to bring Arcana to the hospital for treatment after receiving Marik's punishment. Kagome approached Yugi with a smile in place. She was happy to see both him and the Pharaoh were unharmed and still together. "Congrats on your victory," Kagome says and stops at his side. She sent a small amount of her miko energy into the Millennium Puzzle. Once he appeared before her, she smiled at the Pharaoh as well.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan. I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you taking the Pharaoh out, he never would have gotten the card we needed to win the duel," Yugi says with a smile.

"Anytime. I'll do whatever I can to help you two," Kagome says. She could tell that Yugi was getting himself into something dangerous and life-threatening. Although she had wanted to escape the supernatural, she had been thrown back into this world. But, now she had a new goal. She would help Yugi and the Pharaoh in any way she could.

"Thanks. I just hope I'm able to hold my own against Marik's henchmen," Yugi says crestfallen. Kagome pulls the diminutive teenager into a warm hug then. Yugi lets the blood rush to his cheeks at the sudden contact. He relished in the warmth Kagome radiated.

"Of course you will, Yugi-kun. I have full faith in you and the Pharaoh. There's nothing the two of you can't do," Kagome says with an encouraging smile.

_'She is right. I have said this before. You have the heart of a Pharaoh, aibou,' _the Pharaoh says with a nod. Yugi smiled at the two of them brightly, his confidence renewed.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Yami says that Yugi has the heart of a pharaoh in the English dub. In my universe, Yugi was a pharaoh. ;) I've been picking up lot of "Anzu-hating" vibes from you guys. She can't be as bad as you think. She's Yugi's BFF (best, female friend). We can at least give her that. Where would the guys be without her constant, friendship speeches? ^.^ Also, I'd be happy to email any pictures of the clothes I use for Kagome in this fan fiction to anyone who asks (through email only please!). See you next time!

Edited: 2/10/13


	10. The Rescue

Chapter 10: The Rescue

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I'm back again! I can't put this story down! I love it so much! It makes me happy to write it! :D I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys today as a special treat. ;) Thanks for reviewing: jessiemaebay, yashi(x6), noir(x4), nier(x3), gome(x3), sesshi(x4), TsukiyoTenshi, socrates, GXLover, gomr (but I'm guessing that you're gome.) and Guest(x3). Let's get this thing started!

~:~

Kagome ran her brush through her midnight hair again as she stared at herself in her vanity mirror. She wore a long-sleeved, blue and white striped cashmere sweater along with a pair of white shorts. With a satisfied look, she placed her brush down. Today was the second day of the Battle City tournament.

With a knock, Anzu peered into Kagome's room. "Kagome-chan, are you ready to go?"

Kagome shook her head in the negative. "Go ahead without me, Anzu-chan. I want to get some meditation in before I leave. It won't take too long."

"You'll be able to find us on your own?" Anzu asks with an unsure look.

"Of course. I can sense the Pharaoh's energy anywhere," Kagome says casually.

"_Wow_. I didn't know you knew him so well," Anzu says with surprise in her tone. Kagome nods proudly with a small smile. "I'll take off then. See you later." Anzu closes the door behind her with a sigh. Kagome was closer to the Pharaoh than she thought. That was perfectly fine. The Pharaoh didn't seem interested in starting a romantic relationship either way. If he was, he would have already made a move on her. Wouldn't he?

Kagome sat on the carpeted floor with her legs crossed. She sat straight and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to clear. She focused on her miko powers, allowing it to course through her body before spreading out from her body and fill the room. She would release it before drawing it back in and repeating. After repeating the process several times, she could feel her skin warm and her stress and worry ebb away. Her muscles relaxed and the process became as easy as breathing.

Yami had given her good advice. Did he spend his time meditating? If he did, he mostly likely did it in thought. She expected that from him. He was very logical and deep. Kagome wondered if Yugi would become that way someday. The two spent so much time together, she would be shocked if they didn't pick something p from each other.

After some time, Kagome cracked her eyes open with a content feeling. She reached out and grasped her phone that laid on her futon peacefully. She pressed it to life and glanced at the time. "I'm late!" Kagome called out in a surprised tone when she spotted the time. '11:00' flashed before her eyes. She had been meditating for two hours! Quickly, she rose up and dashed out of her room, trying to pinpoint the pharaoh's dark energy. Thankfully, she picked it up much faster than usual. '_This meditation is more helpful than I first thought.'_

~:~

Kagome crossed the busy street carefully once the cars came to a halt. She could sense the Pharaoh's energy across the street near the river. She approached the sight, looking for any signs of her friends. Where were they? Shouldn't they be cheering Yugi on? She could only see two males standing on the ledge. "Mokuba-chan?" she asked once she closed in on them.

The smaller male turned to her with a questioning look before recognition and delight filled his eyes. "Kagome-chan, hi," he says with a smile. Kagome smiles at him in return before her eyes shift to the other male. She recognized him from the many magazines that displayed his face as well as seeing him outside the museum nearly a week ago. He was Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corp.

She nearly froze at his cold, uninterested glare. She narrowed her eyes in a glare as well before looking away. He wasn't as intimidating as the tabloids made him out to be. Then again, she had survived Sesshoumaru's cold stares. She could handle anything Seto Kaiba threw at her.

She stood at the edge and peered down. "Yugi-kun!" Kagome called out. She was stunned to see him on his knees. She caught his attention long enough to give him a questioning look.

"Get off your knees, Yugi. When have you ever cowered on your knees before an opponent? Stand and face him _or_ are you losing your touch?" Kaiba sneered. Kagome gave Kaiba a hard look before returning her gave to the Pharaoh. She noticed that he was now standing with a determined gaze. Was that Kaiba's way of motivating others?

"You can beat him Yugi-kun," Kagome supported. She could sense the malevolent energy that the Pharaoh's opponent exuded. She allowed her miko energy to rise to the surface slightly to combat the threat. When she felt the Pharaoh's energy rise to meet hers, she stopped. She stared at him in confusion. He gave her a look with a single nod. With a resigned look, Kagome reeled in her powers. He wished to do this on his own.

"I didn't know Yugi needed to hire his own personal cheerleaders," Kaiba sneered and didn't bother to look Kagome's way. Kagome spared another glare Kaiba's way before raising her nose in the air.

"I suppose you're just sore that you didn't think of it first. But what girl in her right mind would want to cheer for you," Kagome replied with equal amounts of disgust. Mokuba seemed pleasant enough. Why did the older Kaiba have to behave in such a way?

"You better watch who you're talking to," Kaiba warned. Kagome waved him off with a smirk. Mokuba watched the interaction with rapt attention. No one had ever spoken to his older brother like that. Most people cowered before him, but not her. He supposed that he felt increased respect for Kagome now.

"I know _exactly _who I'm talking to," Kagome says. She turned her attention back to the duel. From what she could tell, the Pharaoh was in a bind. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. He would win. '_He always wins.'_

She watched as the Pharaoh played the "Brain Control" card that allowed him to take control of his opponent's Revival Jam. She could feel the happiness and pride bubble up in her as she watched the Pharaoh pull a win out of his sleeves. When his opponent dropped to his knees and his life points hit zero, Kagome raised her arms in cheer. As carefully as she could, she made her way down the ledge to the Pharaoh and embraced him happily. "You won!" she cheered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagome," the Pharaoh blushed lightly. He recovered from the sudden contact quickly with a shake of his head. He was quickly getting used to Kagome's closeness. They remained close as Mokuba handed the Pharaoh "Slifer the Sky Dragon".

"Now that your duel's over with. I challenge you to a duel, Yugi," Kaiba says. Before the Pharaoh could accept Kaiba's impromptu challenge, Marik's mind puppet came to life and spoke.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, Pharaoh. I have nearly arrived in Battle City where my mind slaves are preparing for my arrival. I have mind slaves just _waiting_ to do my bidding. I wonder which of your friends I should capture first," the mind puppet says in a twisted voice.

"Do _not_ test me, Marik! Leave my friends out of this or you will regret it," the Pharaoh threatened with a cold tone. Kagome felt her skin prick at the amount of dark energy he was releasing and the cruel tone in his voice. He was not a malevolent spirit, but that did not mean that he could not cause anyone harm.

"I'm afraid you're too late, Pharaoh," the puppet says before collapsing again. The Pharaoh let out an angered grunt before turning and taking off into a run.

"Hold on a minute! You're not running out on our duel Yugi," Kaiba says.

"You must be joking. Our friends are in trouble," Kagome says before joining the Pharaoh.

"Our duel will have to wait, Kaiba. My friends are the most important thing to me," the Pharaoh says with a softer tone than his prior one. Kagome smiles at him before leading him away.

"I'll call Anzu-chan to find out where she is," Kagome says and takes out her phone.

"Good. I shall search for the others. Yugi forgot his phone today," the Pharaoh says in frustration. He listens to Kagome speak with Anzu frantically before hanging up her phone.

"She just left the aquarium with Jounouchi-kun. She split off from them to help someone to the hospital with Honda-kun and Sugoroku-san. I'll go look for Jounouchi-kun. Anzu-chan said they would stay put," Kagome says. The Pharaoh nods in acknowledgement with a grunt.

"Alright. Be safe, Kagome," he says.

"Of course. I'm not a helpless little girl. Marik's dark, mind controlling powers wouldn't be able to hurt me," she boasts with a smile. He gives her one last look before watching her dash off towards the Domino Hospital. He turned on his heel then and made his way down a nearby alley only to be stopped by two, robed men. With a grunt, he glared harshly at them. '_I don't have time for this!'_

~:~

Kagome had made her way to the aquarium as her first stop on her search for Jounouchi. She had been keeping an eye out for any sign of Marik's Rare Hunters. She kept her senses on high alert at all times.

She still didn't quite understand Marik's motives. If his family was supposed to be guarding the Pharaoh's tomb, why did he suddenly feel that the Pharaoh's power should be his? Why would Marik claim such a title when Egypt hasn't had a Pharaoh in thousands of years? Did every villain have some misguided belief that power should be theirs?

Once the aquarium was in sight, Kagome broke out into a run. There was no sign of Jounouchi outside the aquarium, however. Before she could get close, she noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye from a dark alley. A hand shot out of the alley before latching onto her mouth tightly. She immediately started to struggle, but another arm held her in place. Before she could call on her spiritual powers to defend herself, her vision began to blur. Her limbs went limp while her consciousness waned. She was out cold.

~:~

With a sleepy groan, Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly to clear them. What had happened to her? She let out a groan before bringing a hand to her head.

"Kagome-chan, thank goodness."

Kagome fully opened her blue eyes. She spotted Anzu's mother, Kasumi, staring down at her in relief. She looked around then, feeling more than one set of eyes on her. She spotted Anzu standing at the other side of her bed with an equally worried expression.

"How are you feeling?" Anzu asked. Kagome blinked at her confusedly.

"My head hurts a little. Am I in the hospital again?" Kagome asked recognizing the hospital equipment and furniture. She felt Kasumi rest a hand to her forehead gently.

"Yes. Do you remember anything at all?" Kasumi asks.

"I think so. I…I was looking for Jounouchi-kun. Where is he? Is he alright?" Kagome asks frantically, grasping Kasumi's hand. Kasumi gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's fine. Everyone's been worried about you. Your family came to visit, but they already went home. It's getting late," Kasumi says. She looks to her daughter with a nod. "I'll be right back. The others will want to know that you're alright."

Kasumi exits the hospital room silently, leaving the two girls alone. Anzu sends a sympathetic smile down to Kagome before taking her hand. "What happened to me exactly?"

"Marik's henchmen kidnapped you. They found traces of anesthetics on your system. We found you on a pier chained to a chair with a crate hanging above you and unconscious. Marik took control of Jounouchi and made him duel Yugi-kun. None of us could stop the duel without hurting you. Yugi-kun nearly drowned, but Jounouchi snapped out of it long enough to save Yugi-kun and Shizuka-chan saved Jounouchi," Anzu explained.

"Wow. Thanks for telling me Anzu-chan. I can't believe this. Marik _needs_ to be stopped," Kagome finishes with a determinedly, angered gaze. She felt utter rage at this news. Marik must have known that his mind tricks wouldn't have worked on her. But, why go through all this trouble?

Anzu kept her eyes on Kagome. Although she was in a hospital bed, Anzu could see the fire burning in Kagome's eyes. She wanted to go after Marik. Kagome had fought demons, witches, and other mythical creatures. But Anzu couldn't help but feel worried for her new friend. She could tell that something truly evil was coming their way. The others didn't seem as paranoid as she, however. They looked to the future with courage and determination.

A knock on the door broke their musings. Slowly, the door opened and a shy Yugi peered in. "Hey, guys," he greets.

"Hey, Yugi-kun. You can come in. Is anyone else with you?" Kagome asks and waves him over. Yugi smiles before shaking his head.

"No. Sorry. They all went home. It's really late, Kagome-chan."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was keeping everyone back. You guys can go home if you like," Kagome says meekly.

"You weren't keeping us back. Besides, the Pharaoh and I wanted to make sure you were alright," Kagome says with a smile. As soon as Yugi said this, Kagome felt a rush of dark energy sweep over her form in a full-body embrace. She smiled to herself before returning the gesture with her own energy.

The door opened once again o reveal Kasumi's searching face. When her eyes landed on Anzu, she spoke, "It's time to go, dear."

"Yes, mom," Anzu answers. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night, Anzu-chan."

"Good night, Anzu-chan."

Anzu approached the door that her mother had disappeared from with a relieved feeling about her. When her hand touched the knob, she turned back to her friend's with her mouth open to speak. What she wanted to say died on her tongue, however. She noticed that it was no longer Kagome and Yugi, but Kagome and the Pharaoh. _'Yugi-kun did say that he wanted to make sure she was alright.' _Anzu closed her mouth before silently shutting the door behind her. Why hadn't the spirit come out before she had to leave?

~:~

Yami stared down at Kagome with a mix of emotions in his eyes. Relief, concern, and anger were a few that came to mind. Kagome continued to stare at him for some time before taking his hand in hers with a small smile. He continued to stare.

"Don't get so down," she says and rubs the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Marik has crossed the line. You are lying on a hospital bed for the sake of him. He will pay for putting my friends in harm's way," the Pharaoh muttered darkly. Kagome felt the smile drop from her face. She turned when she noticed Yugi take a transparent form on the side of her bed with a concerned face.

'_The Pharaoh's been really worried about you. Both of us have been,' _Yugi says.

"I'm sorry for making you both worry. But, I'm okay. There's no need for it," Kagome says, but her attention was focused on the Pharaoh. He continued to stare at her. He was furious, yet she seemed completely calm. With a deep breath, the Pharaoh nodded. Marik would pay another time; he would ensure it. "I'm just glad I have such good friends to worry about me. I suppose you two are my heroes now."

Yugi feels his face warm in embarrassment. He rubs the back of his neck while looking away from a smiling Kagome. He chose this time to sneak away before Kagome could arouse more embarrassment in him. The Pharaoh only gave her a smirk.

"Someone must keep an eye on you," he says slyly. Kagome frowns at him with a roll of her eyes.

"And you've just decided to give yourself that role," Kagome finishes. She looks away from him with a pout. It wasn't until she felt him squeeze her hand gently that she turned back to him.

"Yes. You are very…precious, Kagome," the Pharaoh says, searching for the right word. Kagome felt her cheeks warm then, but made no move to cover it up. Her mouth opened and closed for some time before a choked sound escaped her lips. Yami smirked at her with even more swagger. The Pharaoh sure knew how to choose his words.

~:~

Moi-Moi: That's all for now folks! Review, comment, favorite! Do whatever you like! The buttons are right down there. Happy Valentine's Day!

Edited: 2/14/13


	11. Just Friendly Competition?

Chapter 11: _Just_ Friendly Competition?

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys. I have wonderful news! I am in love with Yami and Kagome as a pairing! They're the perfect couple! You guys can count on me pairing these two up even after "The Ties That Bind" is over. Thanks for reviewing: TsukiyoTenshi, xxoikilluoxx, bur bur, noir(x7), yashi(x6) sesshi(x7), gome(x8), kogi, mia1837, kohie, yashie, kogie(x3), Guest(x16), GXLover, kohi(x4), seshi, socrates, kikyi, shippi, kogir, and nier(x9). That's a lot of guests…

~:~

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Nakoda asked her daughter with an unsure and hesitant look. She frowned at her daughter again.

"Mama, I want to stay in Domino. I feel like I need to be here. I _need_ to help my friends. Please trust me, Mama. You trusted me to complete my quest in the Sengoku Jidai," Kagome pleads. She hoped that by bringing up this rationalization, her mother would cave in. She couldn't allow her mother to take her back to Tokyo. She promised to help Yugi and the Pharaoh. She wasn't about to break her promise.

Nakoda let out a relenting sigh and nodded her head once in acknowledgement. "I suppose you're right. Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Mama. I need to do this," Kagome says with a resolute voice. Nakoda smiles fondly at her daughter. She showed so much maturity for her age. It pleased her to see her daughter grow into such a wonderful, young woman.

A light knock on the recovery room door broke their attention. The door swung open slowly and allowed a searching Yugi to peer inside. He looked ready to leave once he spotted the Higurashi women conversing. "Oh. I'm sorry," he apologized hastily.

"What is it, Yugi-kun?" Kagome asks. Nakoda allows her eyes to move between the two suspiciously. She had heard much about this Motou Yugi. He was just as Kagome had described. Her eyes landed on the gaudy pendant around the teen's neck. Kagome had claimed there to be a dark, yet benign, spirit within it. It seemed that Domino had very colorful people.

"We were all getting ready to head out, Kagome-chan. I just wanted to let you know," Yugi says.

"You are the Motou Yugi I have heard so much about," Nakoda says with a pleasant smile. Yugi nods hesitantly as his eyes shifted to Kagome. She had told her mother about him? How much had she disclosed?

"It's nice to meet you, Higurashi-san," Yugi says after some time. Nakoda's motherly smile brightened. Although she could not truly sense darkness in others the way her daughter could, Nakoda was still an excellent judge of character. This young man before her seemed to be a very honorable young man, although his sense of fashion was unique.

"Likewise. Kagome, I'll call you when you get home. Don't stay out too late with your friends," Nakoda says before leaving the two. Kagome blinked at her mother's back in wonder. What had Yugi said to make her change her mind?

"Are you ready to go, Kagome-chan?" Yugi asked his female friend. She nodded her head with a smile. Yugi could see where Kagome had gotten her smile and warm aura from. Perhaps that was why the Pharaoh enjoyed her company so much? The two left the empty recovery room and took the elevator down to the hospital lobby. "Your mother is really nice," Yugi says to start a conversation.

"Thanks. She's very understanding, too. She knows that I need to stay in Domino to help you and the Pharaoh. I made a promise to you both and I intend to fulfill it. I don't let my friends down," Kagome says with a determined look. Yugi nods in acceptance at her proclamation.

"The Pharaoh helped me save my Jii-chan at Duelist Kingdom. He stood by me and now I'm going to do whatever it takes to help him. He needs me," Yugi says. The Pharaoh was his friend just as Jounouchi or the others were. He never let a friend down when they in were need.

"I admire your courage, Yugi-kun. Not many people would just blindly jump into the supernatural and put their life at risk. You really are one of a kind," Kagome compliments. Yugi feels his face heat up as his cheeks are tinted light pink.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan," he says and looks down at his feet. Kagome smiles at his cute embarrassment. Yugi really was an amazing person. How did he not have a girlfriend?

~:~

Anzu started humming quietly as she passed the brush through Kagome's clean, midnight hair. "I envy you, Kagome-chan. Your hair is so pretty," Anzu said. The two girls were lounging in Anzu's room with assorted junk food surrounding them and soft music playing on Anzu's stereo. The two were already dressed for bed, but sleep had yet to come.

"It's not that great," Kagome said modestly. "Kikyou-sama had much prettier hair than I do."

Anzu stilled in her brush strokes momentarily. She knew that Kagome had once suffered from insecurities due to her previous incarnation. Many had compared the two, even causing Kagome to compare herself to the undead priestess. "Listen, Kagome-chan. I've never met Kikyou-san, but you have no reason to compare yourself to her. You two are two separate people. You are Kagome-chan and no one else," Anzu says firmly and continues to brush Kagome's locks.

Kagome felt her mouth hang open. Anzu had spoken with such a firmness that made her want to truly believe what she had said. It touched Kagome to hear Anzu speak so highly of her. "Thank you Anzu-chan. I suppose I shouldn't complain about my problems. Yugi-kun must go through this as well. Ne?" Kagome asks and turns around to face Anzu. Anzu stops and lets her hands drop into her lap.

"I suppose he does. Even though not many people know about the Pharaoh's existence," Anzu says with a faraway voice. How often had she compared Yugi to the Pharaoh? How often had she neglected to view them as two separate beings? Anzu let a sadden expression take hold of her features.

"Anzu-chan?" Kagome asked worriedly. Her friend had suddenly gone quiet and seemed to be growing upset. Had she said something wrong?

"I was just thinking about how much I had compared them in the past. I guess it was only natural. Yugi-kun used to refer to the Pharaoh as another him," Anzu says softly. Kagome furrows her brow at this.

"That's not right. It's like you said, Anzu-chan. They're two separate people. The Pharaoh has his own personality and name. He just doesn't remember it," Kagome says and turns back around.

"Yeah. What do you think his name was?" Anzu asks. She would banish those upsetting thoughts from her mind. The past was past. She knew that the Pharaoh and Yugi were two separate beings now.

"I don't know," Kagome says and places a finger to her chin in thought. "Maybe Tutankhamen?" Anzu let out a pealing laughter then, tipping over and resting her forehead on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome joined in on the laughter as well, placing a hand over her mouth.

_"Girls, it's time for bed. Don't you have that tournament in the morning?" _Anzu's mother's questioning voice rung out from the other side of Anzu's closed door. The girls stopped laughing long enough to shoot guilt looks at each other. It _was_ getting late.

"We're going to bed now, Mama," Anzu called out. They remained quiet for some time to ensure that the older woman had moved from the door. Once the heard the sound of a distant bedroom door clicking shut, they smiled at each other. Sleep was the farthest thing from their minds.

~:~

Yugi, Jounouchi, Mai, Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka all waited at the bus stop the next morning. They had all agreed to arrive at nine in order to get an early start on their trip to Kaiba's Battle City Semi-Finals. It was now eleven and the teens were growing impatient. "Yugi, where the hell are they?" Jounouchi asked irately as he shoved his fists into his pockets. He looked down at his friend in question. The others turned to Yugi as well, the same question was on their minds as well.

Yugi gave Jounouchi a nervous smile. "They said they wouldn't be long, Jounouchi-kun. I'm sure that they're on their way," Yugi appeased.

"Look. There they are over there," Shizuka called out happily with a smile, spotting Kagome and Anzu across the street. The seemed to be waiting for the traffic to come to a halt before crossing.

"_Finally,"_ Jounouchi cried out. Once the "WALK" Sign flashed green, the girls made their way across the crosswalk with the other pedestrians. Once they joined their friends, they gave them sheepish grins. "And where have you two been? We've been waiting forever!"

"We're sorry Jounouchi-kun. We overslept. Please don't be mad," Kagome says with a bright, award-winning smile. Jounouchi shut his mouth quickly before giving Kagome a half-hearted glare. He could forgive her this one time…

"Enough with this Love-Fest. Let's get going," Mai interrupts loudly with her hand on her hips.

"What were you guys doing that made you oversleep?" Shizuka asked innocently. Yugi turned back to his friends to await their response. Once their eyes landed on him, he was surprised to see them stifle giggles. He felt a blush creep up his face and he turned back around and ducked his head. Had they been talking about him? What had they said that was so funny?

"Oh, _nothing_," Anzu said in a singsong tone with a smile. This produced another round of giggles from Kagome who made a poor attempt at hiding it.

Yugi, however, wished for the wind to blow him away then like a trash bag in the wind. He knew that he may not have been the most handsome make in the world, but he was not mock worthy. It left him feeling self-conscious to have his friends tease him in such a way.

Sensing his vessels unease, the Pharaoh manifested himself next to Yugi. His eyes scanned the group in question. His eyes stopped on Kagome when he felt her send him a small amount of her miko energy as a greeting. He was about to reply when he took notice of her burying her face in Anzu's shoulder and giggling madly. He could barely make out her whispering '_He's right there.'_ Was she laughing at him?

'_What are they laughing at, aibou?'_

_'I have no idea!' _Yugi replied exasperatedly.

~:~

It was already night when the group arrived at the secret Semi-Finals Battle City Tournament location. There was some confusion, however. The building they had arrived at was still undergoing construction. Seto Kaiba stood with Mokuba in the middle of the compounds with an impatient sneer. His eyes scanned their faces with disinterest before looking away. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. After Jounouchi, Yugi, and Mai presented their six locator cards to the officials, the group stood and waited for instructions.

After some time, a fifth competitor arrived on site. Everyone's eyes trailed to them in question. A young male with blonde hair and tanned skin approached them with a smile. He wore a sleeveless jacket that put his midriff on display and jeans. He had several golden accessories that seemed very ornate. Jounouchi narrowed his eyes at the youth. It could have just been paranoia that set him on edge. Jounouchi wasn't ready to trust anyone now that there was a great evil lurking about Domino City.

"State your name," Kaiba commanded with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Namu. I have my six locator cards right here," the blonde replies says with a carefree smile. He displays the six clear cards for Kaiba's judgment. Kaiba spared them a look before folding is arms and looking away. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Namu.

She could sense a dark evil lurking within Namu as well as more dark energy approaching the area. Namu didn't seem to harbor energy like that of the Millennium Items. Rather, it seemed to originate from his soul. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in worry. How much evil was in this city?

Another male arrives next. He was wearing a dark robe and looked to be of a mocha skin tone. He held a sort of ancient writing on his face in the form of a tattoo. Jounouchi immediately makes a move on him, revealing him to be the Marik that had been terrorizing them all. Kagome glared at him with fury and confusion. She didn't sense any evil from this man. Shouldn't Marik have a Millennium Item?

"State your name," Kaiba repeated.

"My name is Marik Ishtar," he says in a deep, emotionless voice. He receives hard glares from them all, excluding Namu. He ignores their threatening glares, choosing to stare off into space instead.

Shortly after, a man with graying beard and eyebrows and tanned skin arrived. He wore a beige, hooded robe that covered is hair and most of his body. Kagome felt her jaw drop as a soft gasp escaped her lips. He was the one from her dreams.

'_What is it?', _the Pharaoh questioned Kagome as he stared at her shocked face. Kagome furrowed her brows in worry.

"I have seen him before in a dream. He…was trying to kill me," Kagome whispered softly enough for only the spirit and Yugi to hear. The two turned to the older male with suspicious glances.

'_He holds a Millennium Item,' _the Pharaoh inputs. Yugi stared with wide eyes at the man. There was another person in Domino with a Millennium Item? That made four people, including himself. Yugi, Yami, and Kagome narrowed their eyes in distrust. There was yet another person to watch out for.

~:~

Yugi sighed loudly while slumping down in the soft chair of his room. He was aboard a blimp with immense amounts of evil and danger and he had to face them all in order to save the world from utter bedlam and chaos. The pressure was a bit much.

_'Are you alright_?' the Pharaoh questioned his partner with a knowing look.

'_I guess. I know what I have to do and I know that you and my friends are supporting me, but I'm not sure if I can do it.'_

_'You won't have to do it on your own, aibou. I am sure that there is nothing that we cannot handle together.'_

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh. '_You sound confident.'_

_'Yes. There is nothing wrong with some self-assurance when you know your capabilities.'_

Yugi nodded his head in acknowledgement. The Pharaoh was very self-assured and confident. Looking at the transparent figure now, Yugi could tell why Anzu had grown close to him in such a short time. Even Kagome seemed to be close to the spirit, maybe even closer than Anzu.

Yugi smiled at the thought of Kagome getting close to the Pharaoh. He could tell the Pharaoh cared a great deal for all their friends, but even he couldn't deny that Kagome was held on a slightly different level. He was sure that if he questioned him on it, he would most likely deny it, however.

_'What are you smiling at, aibou_?' the Pharaoh asked with a suspicious look and raised eyebrow.

'_Oh, nothing.'_

~:~

"The first duel of the Battle City Semi-Final shall be between Motou Yugi and Magus Aknadin. Competitors please make your way to the lift at the back of the room. All those not dueling, please make your way to the upper deck," the official spoke in a commanding tone.

Yami gave his opponent a side glance. He wasn't sure who this "Aknadin" was or what his gals were. He did know, however, that the fate of the world depended on his victory. He made a step towards the lift before feeling a hand grip his arm. Yami stopped to face whoever had pulled him back.

"Be careful please and good luck," Kagome said with a worried look. The Pharaoh nodded once at him with an understanding look in his eyes. He knew the origins of Kagome's worry stemmed from her dreams. It was more than a coincidence that a man named Aknadin who resembled the man of her nightmares had entered the Battle City Tournament.

"You have nothing to worry about. I shall be fine. Thank you, Kagome," he says. He was only mildly surprised when she spontaneously embraced him tightly. With a smirk, he returned her warm hug with an arm around her waist in a half-hug. He pulled away before making his way to the lift where Aknadin and the tournament official waited.

Kagome watched him go before turning to follow the others. She caught Mai's knowing gaze and stopped. The blonde gave her a wink that seemed to have a subliminal message attached. '_We need to talk.'_

~:~

Moi-Moi: See you next time guys. I can't wait for my trip! ^.^ I've been craving a vacation!

Revised: 2/26/13


	12. Fun and Games

Chapter 12: Fun and Games

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Bit of news guys. I revised chapter 11. I felt that it was shit and HAD to be redone. There you go. ^.^ Other news: I'm back and on a Yami/Atem high! I don't care what anyone says. Yami/Atem is the perfect anime character in the world. Sure, Yu-Gi-Oh is filled with very attractive males, but for me Yami takes the cake. If you guys know or have any awesome Yami/Atem fics, send 'em my way. I'm _dying _to indulge in my guilty pleasure. Just make sure that they're not yaoi… Until then, enjoy this chapter! ^.^

~:~

She had seen Slifer before, but its presence continued to instill small amounts of fear into her. Many of the monsters in this game reminded Kagome of the very same demons she had often faced and fought for her life. Although she knew that they were simply holograms, they seemed very lifelike and personified.

Nonetheless, she cheered loudly when the Pharaoh's Egyptian God Card used its shining, lightening attack to win him the duel. Her cheering was cut short when his opponent, Aknadin, collapsed face-first unconscious. The Pharaoh as at his side and was attempting to check him over. Before she could get close to check on the man, medical team had him on a gurney and was wheeling him away.

The Pharaoh was declared the winner of the match as he left the duel ring to rejoin his friends. The Tournament official announced a small break in between duels, causing the group to disperse. Anzu made her way to the Pharaoh, wishing to congratulate him in person. She froze in her tracks when she spotted him leaving with Kagome while chatting happily.

"Anzu-chan, Mai-chan is inviting us girls back to her room to hang out. Are you coming?" Shizuka asked and approached Anzu happily. She looked around in question. "Where's Kagome-chan?"

"She's busy right now. Sure I'm coming," Anzu answered in the best attempt at a cheery tone that she could muster. The two girls join a waiting Mai by the door, the others had already long dispersed to wait out the time until the next duel.

~:~

"You dueled very well. I'm actually kind of proud," Kagome complemented the Pharaoh as she sat across from him in the room he and Yugi shared. They both sat on the chairs provided for them by Kaiba, chatting idly.

"Thank you. It means so much to know that you are proud of me," the Pharaoh said sarcastically with a smirk. Kagome pouted at him while folding her arms stubbornly.

"I would be nice if I were you. I don't have to keep you company," Kagome say in a matter-of-fact tone. The Pharaoh let out a resounding chuckle that leaves a chill running up her spine.

"Of course not. But, you still want to," the Pharaoh replied.

"I have to disagree. You may be the King of Games, but you're not as fun as you think you are," Kagome says and finishes of her can of soda. She offers her own smirk to him in triumph.

"Then show me."

"What?" Kagome asks, confusedly. Her smug attitude had immediately vanished then.

"Show me how to have fun," he explained. Kagome gave him an unsure look as she hesitated. Was he teasing her again? After some time of him watching her expectantly, she got up from her seat before taking a seat next to him on the loveseat.

"What do you want to do? Wait. Let me guess. Duel Monsters," Kagome teased happily. He gave her an unamused stare. Kagome let out a giggle before clearing her throat. "Okay. Put your hands like this," she commanded. She held up her hands with the palms down to demonstrate. She turned her body to him fully, pulling her right leg under her. He imitated her and watched as she placed her hands under his with her palms facing up. He continued to watch and wait for something to happen.

The movement was quick and precise. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rung out as he blinked confusedly at her. Kagome giggled happily in glee. "You're supposed to pull your hands away before I can hit them," Kagome instructs with a smile.

He did not see the point of this game. It took some doing, but she had finally convinced him to play along with her games, despite the pointlessness. He could not recall the last time he played a game simply for fun. Yugi had once attempted to coax him into it, but he had refused. Perhaps playing games for fun was not as pointless as he first thought?

"How do you keep catching me?" Kagome questioned and stared down at his hands dubiously. She looked up at him then. "You must be cheating."

"How can you cheat at this?" he asked her with an amused smile. Kagome smiled in return to see him give her an actual smile rather than a smirk.

"Well then how do you explain how you keep catching me?" Kagome asked. He seemed to give this some thought before he responded.

"You couldn't get away from me even when you tried," he replied and held her smaller hands in his own. Kagome felt the smile on her face slip away slowly as a blush crept up her face slowly. "You should stop trying."

Kagome swallowed. Her mouth opened and closed for some time, trying to pick the right words. Eventually, she found them. "I just remembered. Mai-san wanted to speak to me," Kagome rushed out. She pulled away from the Pharaoh before quickly making a hasty escape. He watched her go in question. Had he said something wrong?

'_I think she must have taken it differently,' _Yugi supplied to his other half. He had been observing the two silently for some time. Yugi was happy to see his partner enjoy himself. Kagome was a very happy and beautiful girl. He was surprised to learn that she did not have a boyfriend. In his own awkward way, he had been trying to push them together and it was going somewhat smoothly. Everything had seemed to be going right until the Pharaoh had spoken.

'_I see,' _the Pharaoh replied. He had not meant for it to come off in such a way. He viewed Kagome as a close friend and nothing more. But, how did she view him?

~:~

With a steadying breath, Kagome entered Mai's room. She gave the female occupants a bright smile. "Hi, Kagome-chan," Shizuka said with a large smile.

"Look who decided to join us. Finished so soon?" Mai asked with a smirk and sly look in her violet eyes. Anzu chose to inspect a bottle of nail polish that lay on the floor before her.

"Finished with what?" Kagome asked as she closed the door behind her. She made her way over to the women and took the empty seat next to Shizuka. Shizuka picked up a bright pink nail polish with an eager look. Mai gave Kagome a wink.

"Don't pay dumb. I saw you leaving with Yugi-san after his duel. I didn't expect to see you for a few more minutes," Mai says suggestively. At Kagome's light blush, she laughs loudly.

"Mai-chan, I'm sure Kagome-chan wouldn't do anything like _that_. Right, Kagome-chan?" Shizuka defended. Kagome nodded readily before giving Mai an incredulous look.

"Are you _serious_? I thought for sure that there was something between you two," Mai continues and crosses her legs. She folds her hands and gives Kagome another knowing look.

"No, Mai-san. There's nothing going on between Yugi-kun and I. We're just friends," Kagome said firmly. Mai stared at her for some time before shrugging. She turned a sly glance to Anzu.

"Well, if there's nothing between them, there must be something between you and Yugi-san Anzu-chan," Mai said loudly. Anzu let out a cough before imitating a tomato. Shizuka giggled happily while Kagome smiled at her friend. A thought occurred to Kagome then. Judging from her reaction, Anzu must feel some sort of way for Yugi-kun. Did she really like him or was it the Pharaoh she was interested in?

_"All participants of the Kaiba Corp battle City Semi-Finals please proceed to the upper deck for the second match of the Tournament," _the tournament official said over the intercom. Anzu took this time to stand quickly and startle the others.

"Let's get going! They're about to start," Anzu says before quickly leaving the room in a rush. Shizuka, Mai, and Kagome stared after her before giving each other a look.

"She can deny it all she wants. I _know _she likes him," Mai smirks.

~:~

Moi-Moi: That's the end of this chapter! Until next time readers! By the way, "next time" will probably be after the 11th. I hope this will hold you over until then. Bye!

Edited: 2/27/13


	13. Entering the Place of No Return

Chapter 13: Entering the Place of No Return

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. moimoi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys! I'm back! After a weeklong stay in the Big Apple, I'm back on my little island again. It was so cold and it snowed for two days! I am still happy as ever! Anyways, I want to say that I was getting your reviews guys. I was on a vacation of sorts and refused to touch my laptop until I got back. But, now I'm back and ready to go. Thanks for reviewing: many Guests, yashi, noir, nier, sesshi, gome, kohi, kogie, DragonFire Princess, koho, PAN, Pharr, xxoikilluoxx, kawaiishiella, RebornRose1992, TsukiyoTenshi, Pharr ioh, and kogi.

~:~

Saying that Kagome was suspicious was an understatement. The second duel was between Jounouchi and Marik Ishtar. At the beginning of their duel, Marik had displayed the Millennium Rod that he possessed. Although Yugi seemed relieved that Marik had chosen not to use the instrument, Kagome and the Pharaoh had not been eased. The Rod lacked the dark energy that a Millennium Item normally exuded. Instead, that evil seemed to be coming from Namu. Kagome exchanged a suspicious look with the Pharaoh. He gave her a nod in acknowledgement, sensing that something was off.

Early in the duel, Jounouchi seemed to be at a disadvantage. But as expected, Jounouchi pulled a 180 to try and regain control over the duel. He quickly lost this lead, however near the end of the duel. "I don't know how to explain it Marik, but I have a feeling that I'm gonna win this duel and you're not who you say you are," Jounouchi proclaimed. Kagome narrowed her eyes, her suspicions confirmed.

Just when all hope seemed lost, the unexpected occurred. Marik Ishtar's Egyptian God Cad refused to obey him in the middle of the duel. Just then, the sky grew ever darker if that was possible and lightning began to strike. Everyone watched as they witnessed the power of an angered Egyptian God. The group called out to Jounouchi, pleading for his safety. Kagome gasped loudly as a lightning bolt struck Jounouchi's opponent in the head and caused the Millennium Rod in his hand to crumble. Jounouchi made an attempt to aid the fallen man, but was struck by lightning as well. Honda made a move to help his friend, but was stopped by the tournament official.

"They both have five minutes to continue the duel or else they both forfeit," Kaiba announced his ruling with a cruel tone. Kagome glared at Kaiba from across the blimp. He either didn't notice her stare or didn't acknowledge her altogether. Kaiba refused to retrieve medical help for his contestants, preferring to continue with his game. Kagome wondered idly if Sesshoumaru would ever do such a thing. Knowing the dog demon, he would have Jounouchi and Marik removed from the field and continue on as if nothing had occurred.

Just then, Kagome noticed growing grunts of pain from behind her. She turned to see Namu clutching his head with what looked to be the Millennium Rod in his hand. "Namu-san?" Kagome questioned hesitantly before reaching out for him. Kagome was stunned at the pure malice that Namu exuded.

He startled her then, lashing out with an extended Millennium Rod. Kagome stumbled back with wide eyes. She barely registered walking into someone, until she felt a pair of firm arms steady her. The sound of the Pharaoh's voice rung out in her ears, "Marik! What is going on?"

"I am the true Marik. I have been locked away for too long, but now I have been set free and I intend to act out my vengeance on you Pharaoh," Marik laughed evilly. Kagome blinked owlishly. It seemed to be one thing after the other…

~:~

The group- excluding the Kaiba brothers- stood in the infirmary looking down on an unconscious Odion. Kagome silently said a prayer for the man and allowed her miko powers to spread over his frame. She hoped that her powers would be able to provide him any sort of help or comfort. Yami offered her a questioning side glance, sensing the spike in her powers. Just as she opened her eyes, Jounouchi let out a noise of recognition and remembrance.

"I just figured out why I was able to get back up on my feet guys. It was you guys that were here for me to help me up when I needed you most," Jounouchi says. Otogi begins to tease the blonde boy then, causing most of the group to laugh out loud.

As everyone left the infirmary room, Mai stopped Jounouchi. Anzu noticed the two talking alone and decided to listen in on their conversation. "Anzu-chan, what are you doing?" Kagome asked her friend from behind. Anzu hushed her loudly before pulling Kagome close to her and gesturing to where Jounouchi and Mai stood. Kagome immediately got the hint and the two girls listened closely to the conversation quietly.

After Jounouchi continuously refused any hints of a friendship between Mai and himself, he left her standing in the hallway alone. Mai watched him go before leaving herself with a hardened look. Kagome felt her heart go out to Mai then. She knew more than anything what it felt like to be rejected by someone close to you. When Kagome turned her head to where Anzu stood she was surprised to see the girl had already left and was making her way over to Jounouchi with an aura of upset about her.

"You upset me so much Jounouchi. Mai-chan just wanted to feel close to you and you shut her down. Why couldn't you grow up for once?" Anzu said this while yelling into Jounouchi ear in an angry tone. She released his ear then and strode off in a huff. Kagome followed after her, but stopped at Jounouchi's side.

"I'm sure she's not as mad as she seems, Jounouchi-kun," Kagome says with a pitying look. Jounouchi rubbed his ear angrily while muttering something darkly.

"Yeah right. Thanks for trying to make me feel better though Kagome," Jounouchi replied. Kagome felt a small amount of mischief rise up in her then. Jounouchi watched as the mischief shone in Kagome's eyes before gulping audibly.

"Jounouchi-kun, you said that your friends helped you back up onto your feet right? Did _I _help you up?" Kagome asked with a pleasant smile. Jounouchi blinked at her owlishly before rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome folded her arms with a knowing smirk.

"Well, yeah. You are my friend Kagome," he says after some time.

"Oh. That's strange. You've known Mai-chan a lot longer than you've known me. Wouldn't you consider her more of a friend?" Kagome teases. Once Jounouchi's face flamed up, she knew she had him. With a successful smirk, Kagome strode away from the boy with a wink. "You don't have to admit it to me, Jounouchi-kun. Just tell Mai-chan."

Kagome made it her mission to find Anzu after witnessing what had just occurred. Kagome was worried about her friend. It appeared that there were some thing Anzu was trying to keep hidden. "Anzu-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked and waved down her friend. Anzu turned to her with a questioning look. "What was that about, Anzu-chan? I didn't know you took so much of an interest in Jounouchi-kun's personal life."

Anzu felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "It's not that. I just don't want Mai-can to get hurt by Jounouchi's stupidity. No one likes to be rejected by the one they care about. I was just looking out for her," Mai said while wringing her hands. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her before folding her arms. Anzu waited for Kagome to say something for some time.

"I guess you're right. But, I have to ask you something else," Kagome starts.

"Sure, Kagome-chan. What is it?"

"Do you like Yugi-kun?" Kagome asked her. She felt bold. She wasn't sure how she would react to Anzu's answer though. Kagome was still deciphering her feelings for their friend- or rather the spirit that inhabited his body.

"Yugi-kun?" Anzu asked as her blush intensified. What could she tell Kagome? She didn't even know how she felt for her long time friend. She wasn't sure where her feelings lied. Did she care for Yugi or the Pharaoh? Or even both? "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. I guess I was getting the feeling that you did. But if I was wrong, you can tell me," Kagome says with a shrug. Anzu opened and closed her mouth. It was now or never.

"Yugi-kun? No way. He's my best friend. That's it," Anzu says with a dismissive wave. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, sensing the falsehood of Anzu's words. She didn't need her miko powers to be able to tell Anzu wasn't being true to her words. But, why would she lie?

"Alright then, Anzu-chan. Thanks for telling me. See you up there," Kagome says and turns to leave. Anzu watches her go, feeling a large weight place itself on her shoulders. She desperately hoped that she hadn't just made a great mistake.

~:~

The group had arrived late to the duel. They arrived to the sight of Mai and Marik already well into their duel. Although they cheered her on from the side lines, Mai refused any sort of support from her friends.

"Don't get too comfortable, my dear. Because I'm taking this duel to the next level. I'm making this duel into a Shadow Game!" Marik announced loudly.

As soon as the dark clouds had set over the playing field, Kagome felt all strength leave her legs. Slowly, she stumbled backwards until she collided with the wall. With deep breaths, she slid to the floor.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Shizuka asked frantically. Momentarily taking their eyes off the duel, everyone turned to the fallen girl. Yami was at her side instantly already resting a hand to her forehead.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"What is this?" Kagome asked him, opening her eyes to look around at the purple clouds surrounding them. She had never felt anything like this. The pure, unadulterated evil that surrounded her left her feeling weak and vulnerable. It seemed to be sapping the energy out of muscles. She could feel her miko energy rise to combat it, barely forming a barrier around her form.

"This must be the added effects of the Shadow Realm. You've never experienced anything like this before," Yami spoke softly.

"I think I would take Naraku's miasma over this," Kagome tried to joke. Yami didn't laugh, but rather continued to stare at her trying to think up a way to comfort her.

Anzu bit her lip in worry. She wanted to move to Kagome's other side to comfort her friend, but didn't want to get to close and ruin whatever was going on between Kagome and the Pharaoh. They were whispering quietly to each other and seemed to be moving closer to hear each other rather than speak louder. The Pharaoh seemed to be loosely embracing her with his arms around her midsection, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"_What's up with that?_ _Those two are closer than I gave them credit for," _Anzu heard Otogi remark quietly. Quickly, she turned her eyes back onto the duel.

A thought occurred to Anzu then. Did Kagome like Yugi, the Pharaoh, or both? She seemed to have no problem garnering either's attention. Was _that _the reason she questioned Anzu on her feelings? If so, Anzu had just basically given Kagome the "go ahead". This was no longer a matter of Yugi or Yami liking Kagome. They already thought highly of her. This was now a matter of how _much_ she could get them to like her.

"Winged Dragon of Rah, destroy her remaining life points and send her to the Shadow Realm!" Marik commanded. Kagome cracked open her eyes long enough to see the great golden beast begin to charge its attack. Before anyone could stop him, Jounouchi made his way to the field and to Mai's aid.

"What is he doing? He could get hurt out there. He doesn't have a Millennium Item to protect him," Yami growled in frustration.

"Help them. They could get hurt," Kagome whispered to Yami. He turned to her with a surprised look before looking back at the pair on the arena. Making sure that Kagome would be fine without him, Yami ran onto the field at the last second. The blast hit him directly in the back, causing a large flash of light and the already strong winds to whip around them.

Uncovering her eyes, Kagome sat up when she noticed the Pharaoh fall to the ground unconscious. As the attack ended, the purple clouds receded, taking the negative affects they had on the priestess with them. Shakily standing, Kagome made her way over to the group along with her friends.

~:~

Yami groaned and squeezed his eyelids shut before opening his violet orbs to the world. Taking one quick scan around his environment, he only had one question in mind. Where was he?

Rolling over, Yami noticed that he was lying on a rather soft bed in between rather expensive, white cotton sheets. This was new to him. He had never woken up and not known where he was. But, this room was somewhat familiar to him.

"You're finally awake. You were beginning to worry me. You never sleep in this late."

Yami turned his eyes to see the same petite woman standing on the other side of the room. This time, the sun was shining brightly in the room, illuminating her midnight tresses. Yami felt his heart rate pick up slightly. He had found her again. "Please, you must tell me. Who are you?" he asked and sat up. The sheets fell from his shoulders revealing his lack of a shirt.

"This game of yours isn't very funny, Pharaoh. But, if that's how you wish to play," she responded and began to walk over to him. He watched as she moved gracefully, one foot in front of the other. She looked to be wearing a loose, cotton, white nightgown that ended just above her knees. Her face was still missing.

Yami remained still as she moved onto the bed with him before straddling him. He did not know her name nor did he know what she looked like. He remained absolutely still as she leaned towards him. Although she had no face, he could feel the softness of her lips on his. His heart lurched in his chest. Her hair smelled of vanilla.

"I love you," she said happily after pulling away from him.

Before he could stop himself, he replied on instinct. "And I, you."

~:~

Kagome bit her lip in worry as she stared down at the Pharaoh. His head rested on her lap and he was unconscious. She looked over to where Mai was laying unconscious as well. This tournament was more dangerous than she first thought. So far, people were being knocked unconscious and injured. However, Kaiba had yet to land and get any sort of help for his contestants.

"Yugi-kun, please wake up," Anzu pleaded and took Yami's hand in her own. This tournament was bad news. People were being hurt in every duel. After all she had been through with Yugi and her friends; this was definitely on another level. "I think he's waking up!" Anzu cried happily, her overjoyed eyes never leaving Yami's face.

Kagome looked back down to where Yami was groaning before opening his violet eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to step in. You got hurt because of me," Kagome told him a once. Anzu watched her with a questioning gaze. Had she missed something?

"Do not worry about me. It was the right thing to do," Yami replies and sit up from Kagome's lap. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"I should have remembered that you have a habit of playing superhero," Kagome teased. Yami smirked at her in return. He made a move to stand, causing Kagome to wrap an arm around his waist and help him to his feet. "Is Mai-chan going to be alright?"

"I'm afraid not. Right now, she's far gone from this place. I have trapped her mind in the Shadow Realm," Marik sneered before striding away from the group with a loud laugh. They all watched him go with hateful stares. Marik would pay for his actions.

~:~

Passing her hands over the slightly seared skin once again, Kagome felt her brows knit in concentration. This was taking longer than she had anticipated. _'Does it hurt?' _Yugi asked curiously from his seat nearby.

"No, aibou. It simply feels warm," Yami responded from his place on the bed. Kagome tentatively increased the amount of miko energy she applied to his back. During her time in the Sengoku Jidai, Keade had instructed Kagome on how to heal injuries with her miko energy. She had taken it upon herself to aid the Pharaoh in healing his back after receiving the brunt of Ra's attack. She refrained from using too much of her powers on him at a time as a safety precaution. She didn't want to end up purifying him and ridding his sol from Yugi's body and mind.

Yugi shifted his eyes away from where Kagome was straddling the Pharaoh's back and working her hands over him. He had chosen to see Kagome's powers in action out of curiosity, but was somewhat regretting his decision. The two looked to be in a very intimate position, but neither took interest in this fact.

Idly, Yugi wondered how it would feel to switch places with his partner. A mental image of Kagome massaging him flooded his mind. Even in his transparent form, his cheeks still gained a red tint in embarrassment.

Yami spared his vessel a side glance, feeling immense amount of unease and embarrassment from him. He raised an eyebrow at the boy in question. Yugi caught his eye and immediately sat up straighter. Yami continued to stare at him in question before looking away. He knew that his vessel was timid and shy, but this was a bit much.

"There you go. How do you feel?" Kagome asked and removed her hands from Yami's body.

"I feel significantly better. You didn't need to do this," Yami answers.

"But, I wanted to. It was my fault you got hurt. It was the least I could do," Kagome answers.

"Well, I thank you either way. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get dressed now Kagome," Yami joked lightly. Kagome felt a slight pink tint dust her cheeks. Quickly, she unmounted his back and turned to face Yugi while Yami redressed himself.

Yami dressed himself quietly, his thoughts on his latest hallucination. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Was it a hallucination, dream, or another forgotten memory? What plagued his mind even more was the identity of the woman. He wished that he knew what she looked like.

"What's on your mind?" Kagome asked the Pharaoh softly. She snapped him out of his reverie with her question. He realized that he had been sitting silently and staring intensely at the floor.

'_Is everything alright?'_

"I'm not sure. I think I am starting to remember my past," Yami says and furrows his brows. Both Yugi and Kagome exchanged shocked looks.

'_That's great! What did you remember? Do you know your name?' _Yugi asked eagerly, ready to learn anything he could about his partner.

"No. The first time it happened was several days ago. I happened upon a strange door in my Soul Room. I entered it, but it didn't lead to other doors as I had expected. It led to a bedroom. I think it was my room while I was still alive," Yami answered.

"That's good news. Now we're getting somewhere," Kagome says and smiles at Yami.

"That's not all. There was a woman in my room as well. I cannot explain it, but I feel drawn to her. I would like to believe that she was the wife Ishizu had spoken about," Yami continues. Kagome feels the smile fall from her face. He met his wife? She wasn't sure how to feel about this knowledge. She felt happy for him yet crushed by this as well. It seemed that she always ended up caring for the ones who would end up hurting her most.

'_What does she look like? What's her name?' _Yugi asked curiously. He was happy to hear Yami's news. But, Yugi couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as well. He was hoping to get Yami to make a move on Kagome. Anyone could tell how much the Pharaoh enjoyed her company. Maybe it was for the best? BU how did Kagome feel? Yugi was sure that Kagome had been enjoying the Pharaoh's company as well. Maybe even more than he had hoped she would.

"I don't know. Her face is blocked from my memory. I don't even know her name," Yami replied solemnly. The three remained quiet as they processed this information.

'_But, what brought this on? You never had any flashback before. What's different now?' _Yugi asked with a puzzled look. Yami thought this over for a second. The only thing that had chased in his most recent existence was the introduction of Kagome into his and his vessel's lives.

Swallowing her hurt, Kagome scooted closer to the Pharaoh and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rested her head onto his shoulder. "Listen, we're all going to help you through this. We'll figure this out together," Kagome comforted. Yami turned his head slightly to where Kagome rested her head on him. He closed his eyes as a familiar scent hit him. '_Vanilla,' _he thought fondly to himself.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Finally, here's your update guys. I hoped you enjoyed it. I just want to thank every one of you who reviewed this story. Thanks to you "Ties That Bind" has the most reviews for a Yu-Gi-Oh/Inuyasha crossover here on Fan Fiction. You guys are amazing and it brightens my day to see all your reviews. Thanks again and see you next time! :D

Edited: 3/14/15


	14. The Finals Are Here

Chapter 14: The Finals Are Here

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I truly believe that I am a Yu-Gi-Oh fan to the core. I sat down for nearly a week straight watching some of the best duels from the original series and I was at the edge of my seat for most of the week. Also, I'm so proud of myself you guys. I had a title for this chapter before I even had a word of the chapter written. And as a bit of a spoiler alert, I'm currently working on two more Yu-Gi-Oh/Inuyasha crossovers. One of them will not be a one-shot for sure and I'm not sure if the other will be a one-shot or more. It all depends on how I finish developing the plot. Until then or the next chapter (whichever comes first), here's chapter fourteen! Thanks for reviewing: TsukiyoTenshi, Vanilla Twilight5896, kawaiishiella, xxoikilluoxx, DragonFire Princess, GX Lover, Pharr ioh, nier, noir, gome, sesshi, kohi, kogi, mar ik, Pharr, and many unnamed guests.

By the way guys, I have another question to ask you guys. I recently watched the duel between Ishizu and Kaiba during the Battle City Semi-Finals. Ishizu attempted to use a trap card to defeat Obelisk. I thought trap cards didn't work on Obelisk? Or is this one of those rules the creators bended when they played out this duel?

~:~

Kagome sighed in frustration and sadness once her eyes rested on Mai's unconscious form once again. She was joined by Shizuka, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi, Otogi, and Ishizu in the infirmary. Kagome had never felt more useless. She had never encountered a condition such as this one. She had no idea how to help Mai in any way.

"Kagome-chan, isn't there anything you can do to help Mai-chan?" Anzu asked her raven-haired friend worriedly. Kagome gave her a sullen look before shaking her head.

"I've never seen anything like this before. This is all new to me," Kagome answered. Jounouchi turned his eyes onto Kagome then.

"Why would you be able to help, Kagome?" Jounouchi asked the girl. Kagome stared up at him then, realizing that she had never confessed her past to the blonde boy. She looked around then. Only Yugi and Anzu knew of her past adventures.

"That's right. You guys don't know yet," Anzu said to herself. Everyone turned to the girl in question then. Yugi seemed surprised that Kagome had not told the others yet. Didn't she trust them? Then again, she lived with Anzu and Yugi considered himself close to Kagome due to their supernatural adventures.

"Know _what?"_ Jounouchi asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired girl.

With a sigh, Kagome gestured to a nearby chair. "Have a seat, Jounouchi-kun. This could take a while…"

"This doesn't sound good…" Honda commented dryly.

After Kagome had revealed her tale to her friends, they all stared at her in shock. They seemed at a loss of words. "You're serious?" Jounouchi asked after some time.

"After all you've seen with Yugi-kun, you find _my _story hard to believe?" Kagome questioned dubiously.

"Geez Kagome. It's just hard to believe that you were a time-travelling, demon-slaying miko," Jounouchi said. He had known that Kagome was a shrine maiden. He never expected her to truly have any sort of magical abilities, let alone be a former time-traveler.

"Hey. I'm still a miko. I just don't slay demons anymore," Kagome said and folded her arms. Jounouchi nodded, accepting her claim. He could understand why Anzu would expect Kagome to be able to help Mai. He turned his eyes to Ishizu then, suspicion lacing his gaze.

"What about you? I think you have some explaining to do Ishizu," Jounouchi said rudely. Everyone turned to the quiet woman with expectant eyes. Ishizu closed her eyes with a nod.

"Yes. You are right. It is time that I shed some light on my family's history and the reason for my brother's actions as of late," Ishizu started.

~:~

Yugi was getting close. According to Ishizu, Yugi would need all the Millennium Items in the future. He now had two, thanks to Ishizu giving him her Millennium Necklace. Yugi claimed to know the location of four of the other items. Kagome feared that the bigger challenge would be getting the items from their current owners rather than locating them all. She was sure that Marik had no intention of giving up his Millennium Rod the way Ishizu willingly gave up her Necklace.

Kagome and the others watched as Jounouchi, Yami, Kaiba, and Marik entered the four doors that held the platforms that would transport them to the dueling arena. They followed Mokuba then, in order to watch and support their friends in their duel. Once they got to the dueling arena, Kagome gasped in shock. Was all of this really necessary? Above them all, the four competitors stood on their platforms high up from the ground. It seemed like Kaiba found the most extravagant ways to duel. By now, Kagome was sure that she had seen it all.

"This duel will be used as a way to determine the matchups for the Finals. The first two duelists to lose shall be pitted against each other first. Each player must duel with only forty cards in his deck. In order to determine the turn order is, each player must select one monster from his deck and remove it from play. The owner of the monster with the highest attack points goes first and the lowest attack points goes last," Rowland, the tournament official announced. They waited for the four to pick their monsters before Rowland spoke again. "The turn order is: Kaiba-san, followed by Ishtar Marik, Muto Yugi, and Jounouchi Katsuya last."

Kagome tried her best to follow the duel, but was quickly lost. It most likely would have been easier to follow had she known who wanted to face whom in the Finals. Kaiba most likely wanted to face Marik or Yugi and she knew that Jounouchi wanted to face off against Marik. "Mokuba-chan, is all of this necessary? Couldn't they just draw numbers like they did before?" Kagome asked the small boy.

"I guess, but my brother wanted to keep this as interesting as possible. You have to admit Kagome-chan. You are pretty entertained," Mokuba said with much adoration in his eyes. Kagome could tell that Mokuba held his brother in high regard. She was sure that if Kaiba loved anyone in this world, it would be Mokuba.

"I redirect Kaiba's attack to you Marik. Since you only had 1700 life points left, you've lost the duel," Jounouchi smirked. Kagome and Anzu cheered for their blonde friend, applauding his quick thinking and dueling skills. "With that, I end my turn."

"Finally, now I can put an end to you Jounouchi. Blade Knight, attack him directly," Kaiba commanded. Everyone watched as Jounouchi's life points dwindled from 1000 to 0. Although he had lost, Jounouchi seemed quite pleased with the results. Kagome sighed. She had been right. Jounouchi had wanted to face Marik.

~:~

She should have seen this coming. Marik was a dark soul who only embraced the darkness. Kagome shouldn't have been surprised when he plunged his duel with Jounouchi into the Shadow Realm. She had assumed that she would be able to handle the darkness surrounding her, but she was wrong.

After using much of her energy during her healing session with the Pharaoh, Kagome could feel what little energy she had left slipping from her fingertips. She used what energy se had left to cover herself with a barrier. She leaned more onto the Pharaoh as her eyes drifted shut. She fell unconscious just as Jounouchi's Panther Warrior attacked and destroyed Marik's Gil Garth.

_"Now behold as I, Mana the Magnificent, displays a trick for you, my adoring audience!" Mana proclaimed with an extravagant bow. Kagome clapped happily from her side on the river bank. She placed her hands onto her lap and smiled up at Mana expectantly. She turned to where the Pharaoh sat with a smirk on his face next to her._

_"What are going to perform for us today, Mana?" he questioned._

_"Um… Gimme a second," she says and manifests her spell book before her. She turns away from them quickly to scan through the pages. Kagome giggles behind her hand before lying back onto the sand. She opened her eyes to peer up at the Pharaoh. A blush rose to her cheeks when she saw that he was already staring at her."Okay. I got it. Now, I shall make this fruit disappear. You guys! Are you even paying attention to me?" Mana questioned with a peach in her hand._

_"What did you say, Mana?" the Pharaoh asked, keeping his eyes on Kagome. Kagome smiled at him bashfully with a more than evident blush gracing her cheeks. Mana pouted and folded her arms. Performing for these two was terrible. They never paid attention and would always get distracted by each other!_

_"Just forget it," Mana muttered, but quickly grinned as a mischievous look entered her eyes. She waved her wand swiftly towards the Nile. She captured a sphere of water and caused it to levitate above the surface. Stifling a giggle, she tossed the water sphere at her two friends before running off with a giddy laugh._

_"Mana!" Kagome cried out unhappily. With an upset growl, she began ringing out her clothes. Kagome grabbed her wand from where it laid next to her. She made some gestures with her wand and seemed to be coating her and the Pharaoh in a warming light. _

_The Pharaoh let a small smile show as his clothes and skin dried. He could feel the lightening effect of Kagome's Heka. He breathed deeply, enjoying the peace that settled over his mind._

_"Are you dry, my King?" Kagome questioned and turned to the Pharaoh. She blushed again when she noticed to peaceful look on his handsome face. She couldn't keep the smile off her face for long. It always pleased her to see him smile. He opened his eyes to turn his gaze onto her. Kagome felt her face warm even more under his gaze. She remained absolutely still as his hand cupped her cheek and his lips captured her own. _

_They remained like that for some time, enjoying their public display of affection. His lips were soft, yet firm as they held her own. After some time, they pulled apart. "What was that for?" Kagome asked, dazed._

_"Do I need a reason to show you how I feel?" the Pharaoh asked and pulled her to him again._

Kagome woke up with a start. It was happening again. She held her head as images from her dream assaulted her mind. She brought her fingers to her lips gently. She could still feel his lips on hers. A blush rose to her cheeks then, tinting them a bright red color. "Oh boy…" Kagome muttered.

She looked around then. Where was she? The last thing remembered was being present for Jounouchi's duel. She must have passed out during his duel. But, where was Jounouchi now? Kagome slipped out from under the covers before making her way out of the room. He was probably still dueling.

Kagome made her way out of the airship and towards the duel tower. She boarded the elevator up the tower with a concerned look on her face. She was concerned for Jounouchi as well as herself. She had to make sure no harm befell her friend in his duel with Marik. Now that she had rested, she was fully energized and ready to take on the darkness of the Shadow Realm.

She was still concerned for her own metal state. Kagome was sure that her mind was playing tricks on her. She was sure that she didn't have any sort of romantic feelings for the Pharaoh. He as her friend. She wasn't looking for love and she wasn't about to let some dreams mess with her head and complicate her friendship.

Kagome exited the elevator and stepped up the staircase onto the lower platform. She was surprised to not see or feel and darkness present. She looked around the arena to see what looked like a Roman coliseum. _Now, _she had seen it all. It seemed that Seto Kaiba never ceased to amaze her.

"Yugi-kun?" she questioned, seeing the King of Games up on the platform facing off against Kaiba. Where was Jounouchi?

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Yami questioned, taking his eyes off the duel. He stared down at her in worry wile Kaiba gave her an uninterested stare.

"I came to see the duel. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Quit stalling Yugi. Make your move!" Kaiba commanded, interrupting them rudely. Yami narrowed is eyes at Kaiba while Kagome folded her arms.

"Very well, Kaiba," Yami said. "Here Kaiba." Kagome watched as Yami handed over what looked like is Egyptian God Card to Kaiba before promising to get it back. What was going on? Kagome watched as Kaiba began to goat before having Yami cut him off. "I activate the spell card, Exchange. Now, we both must take one card out of each other's hand. I'll be taking Slifer back now."

With a large grin, Kagome let out a laugh. Kaiba sent her a harsh glare, but she was oblivious to it. Yami smirked arrogantly at Kaiba before accepting his card from Kaiba and allowing Kaiba to take his Life Shaver card.

It was easier to follow along now. Kagome found that the more time she spent as a spectator to the game, her understanding of it increased and developed. Now more than ever the game appealed to her. Perhaps she could convince Yugi or Yami to give her a lesson?

"Yugi-kun!"

"Yugi!"

Kagome turned to see Jounouchi followed by Anzu, Honda, and Otogi run out from the staircase. They all seemed surprised to see her standing there. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked.

"I came to see the duel of course. I was looking for Jounouchi-kun, but I found Yugi-kun instead," Kagome answered. Anzu felt her mouth open and close. Kagome didn't know about what happened to Jounouchi.

"I activate the spell card Diffusion Wave-Motion to give my Dark Paladin the boost he needs to destroy your Blue Eyes White Dragons. Now, go my monster!" Yami proclaimed. They all turned around at the Yami's voice. They watched with large grins as Yami's monster attacked and destroyed all of Kaiba's monsters thus winning him the duel. Before the dueling platform could fully lower itself, Kagome had pulled herself up the side and was already embracing the Pharaoh happily.

"Geez Kagome, give him some room to breathe," Jounouchi teased lightly. Kagome playfully stuck her tongue out at the blonde boy, but didn't relinquish her hold on the Pharaoh.

~:~

With an upset look, Kagome knocked on the door belonging to Seto Kaiba. She folded her arms and waited for the door to be opened. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Mokuba who answered. "Hey Mokuba-chan. May I come in?" Kagome asked pleasantly. Mokuba hesitated for a second before looking behind him into the room. Kagome waited patiently.

"Sure, Kagome-chan. Come on in," Mokuba said in a hesitant tone and stepped aside. Kagome strode into the room before folding her arms and setting a glare on to the older Kaiba brother.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome started.

"You interrupt my silence and intrude on my personal space without permission and make claims that there is something wrong with _me?" _Kaiba sneered and didn't look at her.

"Do you honestly believe that you're alone in this world and that you have no one you can depend on?" Kagome asked. Mokuba stepped into the room, his eyes darting between Kagome and his brother. Mokuba had never known anyone to ever go so far as to approach his brother so boldly other than Yugi and Jounouchi. Kagome was definitely something else.

"That _is _what I said. Wasn't it?"

"Why can't you see that you're not alone? Whether you like it or not, you're not alone. How can you look me in the eye and make such a ridiculous claim? Are you just that blind?" Kagome started. Kaiba had been pushing her buttons since the first moment that she had met him. She took the opportunity to let out all her frustrations with the young man now. She had never met someone so stubborn. Not even Inuyasha would be this persistent!

"Watch your tongue," Kaiba threatened.

"How can you claim to not need or have anyone? The last time I checked, you weren't alone. I've never seen anyone stand up for you the way Mokuba-chan does. You may not need anyone, but I'm sure that Mokuba-chan needs you," Kagome says and gestures to where Mokuba stood quietly.

"Do not make the mistake of assuming that I do not care for my brother, Higurashi," Kaiba warned and stood from his seat. He attempted to intimidate Kagome into backing down, but was displeased to see her rise to the challenge. He watched the fire dance in her eyes with a sneer. If there was one thing he gave her credit for, this small woman never backed down from a fight.

"Then prove it. Instead of acting like a cold-hearted, miserable fool, show some human emotions for once. You want to be the best at everything, but being the best doesn't mean that you have to make yourself miserable," Kagome says. Kaiba remained quiet then, only glaring at the young woman. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, Kagome turned and walked out of the room. Hopefully, her words would break through the hardened skull of Seto Kaiba.

~:~

Kagome awoke the next morning after the Battle City Tournament with a smile immediately making its way onto her face. He had won.

Yugi had won the Battle City Tournament as well as all three Egyptian God Cards. Not only that, but the whole world knew it now. Not many duelists dared to challenge the King of Games now knowing his true strengths. There was peace now, but for how long would it last? There was only one more obstacle to be conquered. The days were growing closer until Yami would discover the secrets of his past and memories. He now had possession of tree of the Millennium Items. Kagome had the sneaking suspicion that closing the door on one evil, just opened the door for a new, greater one.

Trying not to think of such thoughts, Kagome threw off her covers and took a seat on the floor. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, embracing the serenity that meditation brought to her. She went about her normal routine until the shrill noise of her ringtone broke her concentration. Letting out a sigh, she reached for the mobile device that was plugged into its charging station.

"Hello?" Kagome asked into the receiver.

"_Kagome? Are you busy?" _It was Yami. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear to stare at it in shock before placing it back to her ear. "_Kagome?"_

"Um, no. I'm not busy. Why? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"_Not at all. I wanted to know if you would not mind joining me for the day."_

Kagome blinked twice. "Sure. I have nothing planned."

"_That's great. Let's meet at domino Station in an hour. How does that sound?"_

"It sound good. I'll see you there," Kagome said. She said her goodbyes before shaking her head with a laugh. What could he want to see her for? The Pharaoh had never approached her with this sort of request before. It touched her to know that he felt that he could readily seek out her presence.

With a smile, Kagome opened Anzu's door, expecting to see her in her room. The smile slipped away when she noticed that Anzu wasn't present.

"She left early this morning before you woke up. She took Shizuka-chan out for a tour of the city," Kasumi explained. She had seen Kagome peer into her daughter's room while passing the door on her way to her own room.

"Thanks. I'll just go get ready to go then," Kagome said.

"Where are you headed off to?" Kasumi asked with a smile.

"Yugi-kun wants me to meet him later."

"Like a _date?" _Kasumi asked with a wink. She watched as the teenager's face flushed before she waved her arms frantically in denial. Kasumi laughed lightly before turning her back and speaking over her shoulder. "_Of course_ it's not a date Kagome-chan. I believe you. Have fun."

Kagome let out a sigh.

~:~

Yami stood in front of the Domino Station at exactly eleven o' clock. He waited patiently for Kagome's arrival. Yugi had suggested that he do something to get his mind off of recent events. His vessel had joked that even Pharaohs needed a vacation. It had been his own idea to invite Kagome. After learning this, Yugi had promised to give him space and had left him alone. Yami held back a smirk.

He could easily see through Yugi's attempts at playing matchmaker. He supposed that it served him right for his attempts at pushing Yugi into a relationship with Anzu. He could tell that his vessel had feelings for his friend, but was too shy to act on them.

"Guess who," a voice said before he felt two, small hands slip over his eyes. Yami let a smirk grace his lips as he played along.

"I wonder who it could be. Is it Kaiba?" he spoke.

"_Ooh, _so close. But, no. Guessing games must not be your forte," Kagome teased and removed her hands from his eyes. Yami turned to see her and felt his throat close up. Kagome wore a white collared, sleeveless dress that stopped mid-thigh a large black belt around the midsection emphasized her curves and small waist. She smiled at him hesitantly. "Do I look bad?"

"No. Not at all," he said with a smile. Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," she complimented. He wore a long-sleeved, white button-up and dark jacket with dark pants and his trademark boots. She was surprised to see that he only wore one leather accessory- the chocker around his neck. "What do you have planned for us today?"

They began walking down the steps of the station, side by side. "I figured that since I'm not allowed to go home before the sun goes down, that we could simply go where ever we wish," Yami replied.

Kagome held back her laughter. "Did Yugi-kun forbid you from going home?"

"He did actually. He feels that I should spend the day relaxing," Yami said.

"There's nothing more relaxing than a spa treatment," Kagome suggested. He gave her an unimpressed look.

"I have a better idea…"

~:~

Anzu hummed a tune happily as she walked back home after a day on the town. She had just split off from Shizuka after giving the girl a tour of the city. Since she had been blind for most of her time in the city, Anzu felt that it was necessary to show her the city at least once before she left.

Anzu had felt bad about leaving Kagome home alone without asking her if she wanted to come along. Kagome had been drained after witnessing the Shadow Game between the Pharaoh and Marik. Anzu had wanted to let her rest up and replenish her energy. She supposed that once she got home, they could both stay up late and hang out like they did before the Battle City Tournament started.

The sun was beginning to set and Anzu checked her watch idly. She stopped at the sign that proclaimed "Bus Stop". She would take the bus the rest of the way home. She stood with several others who also waited for the next bus. She turned away from them all, looking across the street. Her eyes narrowed spotting a familiar person.

Across the street, what looked to be Yugi and Kagome stood at a metal railing that overlooked the beach. The sunset was shining behind them with a hue comprised of several oranges and reds. Anzu felt her throat constrict and her hand clench at how close they stood. They just looked to be talking. Maybe she could go over and join them?

But, what if they were on a _date? _Anzu felt her heart ache. They couldn't be. Upon closer inspection, Anzu noticed that it was in fact the Pharaoh out with Kagome. He didn't like Kagome. She was sure that he didn't. But, Anzu knew nothing of Kagome's feelings. She would go over to them.

Before she could take one step onto the street to cross, Anzu felt the air leave her lungs. Within that second, the small gap between the two shrunk. They were no longer talking, but instead were held in what looked to be a very passionate kiss.

So many questions plagued her mind. Where had this come from? When did they start to have feelings for each other? Above it all, Anzu could hear a nagging voice say, "_This is all your fault. You let this happen." _Feeling the salty pang of tears prick the back of her eyes, Anzu turned and fled the scene. She willed herself not to cry; at least not until she was safe in her room. With each step, she felt her heart break more and more, becoming a damaged mess that she wasn't sure could ever be repaired.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I feel terrible. Anzu didn't deserve this. :( I'm happy that Yami and Kagome kissed, but I feel terrible that Anzu saw. This is so hard! Please review while I go comfort Anzu. I also want to apologize if you guys, weren't completely pleased with the last two chapters. I basically have to force these out. Writer's block is a bitch like that. But, I have so much creativity for the next chapter that I feel like I'm going to explode! ^.

Edited: 3/18/13


	15. Reunited and It feels So

Chapter 15: Reunited and It Feels So...

Moi-Moi: Here you go guys, a super speedy update! I know many of you have lots of concerns about the direction of the story from here. This chapter will hopefully answer your questions. Thanks for reviewing: TsukiyoTenshi, redangel2463, kawaiishiella, xxoikilluoxx, Pharr, kogi, noir, kohi, sesshi, yashi, bur bur, gome, and many guests.

~:~

Yami wished his vessel a sincere goodnight before disappearing into the confines of his Millennium Puzzle. The former Pharaoh began walking the halls, his destination certain. Unlike the previous times, he knew exactly where to go from here and how to get there.

He couldn't have predicted this outcome if he had tried. After a coincidental turn of events, Yami was now sure that Kagome had ties to the ancient past in Egypt just as he and Kaiba did. He would be even more sure of her exact role momentarily.

He had initially entertained the thought after noticing the physical similarities between Kagome and the mysterious woman from his memories. He had quickly dismissed this idea. It was highly unlikely even though Kagome had admitted to being the reincarnation of another priestess. idea was reopened earlier today during his day with the young woman.

_Yami and Kagome were occupying a booth at a local fast food restaurant for lunch. Their lunch already eaten, they were now enjoying each other's company. Yami placed his drink down and turned to Kagome in question. She had been quiet for some time. "Kagome, is everything alright?" Yami asked._

_Kagome looked up at him then with a surprised look. He noticed a blush creep onto her cheeks before she began to wave him off dismissively. "It's nothing. Don't even worry about it," she said. He gave her a skeptical look. Seeing that he wasn't going to buy into her nonchalant attitude any time soon, Kagome sighed. "I was just thinking about a dream that I had."_

_Yami frowned then. Had she had another nightmare about Aknadin? As far as he could tell, the man seemed harmless. But, a nightmare wouldn't have caused her face to flush the way it did. "What happened?" he asked curiously."You can tell me anything."_

_"It doesn't quite make sense. In my dream, I was in ancient Egypt and you were with me," she started. He could tell that she was gaining discomfort. He waited patiently with an encouraging look. "You were the Pharaoh again, but it was so strange. In my dream, I was your queen," she finished with a small voice. _

_Yami felt his curiosity and suspicions rise. "When did you start having these dreams?"_

_He watched as she stared at him with a shocked look. Whatever answer she was expecting, that probably wasn't it. "After we met Ishizu in the museum. You're probably going to think that I was imagining this, but I felt as though something hit me that night. It wasn't an evil energy or even a pure one. It felt like something inside my mind was being unlocked. Does that make sense?"_

From that moment, he had tested her for the rest of the time that they were out. He had tried to see if she had matched the profile of the mysterious women in his memories. Based on his assessment and the limited knowledge that he had, Kagome was a decent match. There was one way to be sure.

With an air of purpose, Yami strode through the one door that was unlike the others. As soon as he entered the room, his violet eyes landed on the only other occupant of the room. He closed the large door behind him before watching her put down the stained cloth in her hand. She was sitting at the vanity, but wasn't saying a word. He chose to spoke first. "Hello, Kagome."

Yami watched as the woman turned to him with a dazzling smile in place. He felt his heart lurch as his eyes soaked up her appearance. Her face was still the same. Even her dazzling smile hadn't changed. His eyes scanned her features, engraving her into his memory for all time. He would never allow himself to forget her again. "I see you're ready to stop playing your game, my king," she said pleasantly. He sent his own smile her way.

~:~

Kagome stepped into the Mazaki residence feeling lighter than ever before. She had just gotten home from her day with the Pharaoh. With a dreamy daze settled over her features, she climbed the stairs of the darkened home. Anzu's parents must have already gone to bed. Kagome wondered idly if Anzu had gone to bed as well. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Kagome noticed a light flashing from under her closed door. With a smile, Kagome made her way to Anzu's door.

"Anzu-chan, are you in here?" Kagome questioned and stuck her head through the crack between the door and door frame. She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the sight of Anzu sitting with a tissue in hand in front of a small mirror at her desk. Kagome opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped at the depressed reflection in the mirror. "Anzu-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to finish taking off my makeup before bed," Anzu said in a clipped tone. Kagome frowned at her back. Had she done something to upset her?

"Anzu-chan, talk to me. Did something happen with Shizuka-chan today?"

"No. Just forget about it Kagome-chan. I don't want to talk about it."

"I do…"

Anzu sighed. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She had no right to get angry with Kagome. Kagome didn't even know that she had seen her kiss with the Pharaoh. Kagome didn't know how she felt. Anzu didn't even know how she felt.

"After I split off with Shizuka-chan, I was going to catch a bus on my way home. I stopped at the bus stop across the street from the beach. I saw you and the Pharaoh there," Anzu said and turned to Kagome.

Kagome resisted the urge to gasp. The hurt was rolling off Anzu in waves. She had seen their kiss. Kagome felt the lightness and pleasant feelings she had come home with flitter away. They were replaced by hurt and sadness. Anzu had lied to her. "Anzu-chan, let me explain…"

"You don't need to explain, Kagome-chan. If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing. I told you that I didn't have feelings for Yugi-kun, but I don't even know how I feel about him. I don't know if what I feel is for Yugi-kun, the Pharaoh, or both of them," Anzu said and looked down at the floors. She wrung her hands nervously while she spoke.

Kagome said, "Well you need to decide. Tell me, can you picture your life without either of them?"

Anzu looked at Kagome then. The raven-haired girl took a seat on the bed before staring at Anzu patiently. Anzu bit her lip then. What would her life be without Yugi or the Pharaoh? "I can't. Yugi-kun's been in my life from since forever. And even though I'm just getting to know the Pharaoh, I don't want to let him go either. I think…I love them both."

Kagome watched as Anzu stared at her with a pleading look. Kagome knew just what she wanted to hear. "I don't think of Yugi-kun as more than a friend," Kagome started.

"And the Pharaoh?"

Kagome remained quiet looked away from Anzu then. Anzu took her silence as a 'yes'. This was terrible. Kagome knew what it felt like. She had been put in Anzu's position many times before. Heartbreak was a terrible feeling. She had watched as Inuyasha had left her for Kikyou's side time and time again. It was a feeling she didn't wish on anyone.

"What are we going to do?" Anzu asked hopelessly. "Should we just let him decide?" It pained her to suggest that. The Pharaoh had already made it evident whom he preferred.

"Anzu-chan, I don't want to lose you as a friend," Kagome started. She could feel the tears prick the back of her eyes in warning. It was clear to her. The Pharaoh didn't belong here. He was a spirit without a body. How could she start a relationship with him? Anzu was a close friend who was born in this era. Anzu would always be here.

Kagome had already been on the brunt end of separation before. She could see where the Pharaoh's adventures were headed. Eventually, he would leave her. She couldn't go through this again. She couldn't allow herself to fall in love again just as he was about to leave.

"What are you saying, Kagome-chan?" Anzu asked with surprised eyes. Kagome looked at her friend with a fiercely determined gaze.

"Your friendship is far more important to me. If you truly love him, you should make your move," Kagome said before her throat clenched and her heart broke. Anzu gave her friend a hopeful look before embracing her happily.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Anzu whispered with a sniffle. Kagome hugged her in return, burying her face into Anzu's shoulder.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, Anzu-chan," Kagome said. The two bid each other good night before Kagome made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the lights, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was surprised to see tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She had stood back idly while Kikyou stole Inuyasha's heart. It seemed that she hadn't learned from her mistakes just yet.

~:~

Aknadin let a growl escape his lips as he threw another nearby vase at the wall. He had been so close!

Were it not for Marik's weakness and Odion's meddling, his plans would have succeeded. The Pharaoh would have lost his duel and Marik would have taken possession of his God Cards and Millennium Puzzle. Of course he would have retrieved these possessions from Marik- by force if he had to- but still. Clutching the alcohol bottle tightly, Aknadin tipped his head back and downed the remainder of its contents before chucking the glass bottle away from him. He watched as it smashed against the wall with a loud crash before a small amount of alcohol began to drip down the wall.

He had used Marik as his pawn, manipulating his resentment of his heritage as a tomb keeper along with the anger in his soul. He had led Marik down the path of darkness hoping to reap the benefits. His plan was perfect. But, the Pharaoh had gotten lucky.

Now that his plan had failed, he had to devise a new scheme where he could face the Pharaoh himself. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. With a dark smirk, Aknadin clutched one of the only undamaged objects in his room. He harshly punched in the number to the local Domino Museum.

~:~

It had been a while since her last visit to Japan. Then, she was a child with much to learn. Now, she came back matured, ready, and prepared. She had one conquest in mind. She would make Motou Yugi fall in love with her.

"Rebecca, can you give me a hand dear?" he grandfather called out in his native tongue of English. Rebecca turned back to nod before approaching her grandfather.

She had been too busy to attend the Battle City Tournament. But, she had been following the tournament closely. Kaiba Corp. had taken a major hit once news had leaked of the amount of injuries and near death experiences that occurred during the tournament. Not only that, but Kaiba's loss of his own tournament had also caused a dip in the stocks. In a way, she pitied Kaiba.

On a lighter note, she had been overjoyed to learn that Yugi had won Kaiba's tournament and was now the holder of the three Egyptian god cards-the strongest cards in all of duel monsters. There was no other duelist who could stand up to him now. Soon enough, he would be on her arm.

~:~

Moi-Moi: DON'T FLAME ME! I know you guys are probably upset with Kagome right now, but I would like to think that she's just being rational rather than idealistic. Besides, it's only fair to let Anzu get a chance at Yami's heart. Even though he's pretty much made up his mind and accepted this fact. See you next time!

Edited: 3/19/13


	16. On To Kaiba Land Part 1

Chapter 16: On to Kaiba Land (Part 1)

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I've got awesome news guys! Nicktoons is bringing back the original Yu-Gi-Oh series. It plays at eight in the night every weekday. My nights have just gotten better. ;) Also, in this chapter, you guys will see that I've completely cut out the Waking the Dragons arc. Despite the fact that this was a very good season, it was unnecessary. Think of it this way, it's less time before Yami revisits the world of his memories. :) Thanks for reviewing: RebornRose1992, mia1837, Tempest S, MichelleTaisho, kawaiishiella, flamindarkfox, xxoikilluoxx, yashi, yasshi, sesshi, socrates, Pharoah, mar ik, gome, kogi, and many (demanding) guests.

~:~

Yugi had made sure to rise up early the next morning. Before his grandfather could even turn over the closed sign at the front of his shop, Yugi was already on his way with the three Egyptian God Cards in his deck holder at is waist. He would have expected the Pharaoh to be right at his side for this, but was disappointed that he wasn't. In fact, the pharaoh had not made his presence known all morning.

Yugi stopped in front of the Domino Museum with an eager smile. Anzu, Kagome, Jounouchi, and Honda were already waiting for him. His happy eyes moved over the faces of his friends in delight. "Hey guys," Yugi said and stopped in front of his friends.

"Finally, you showed up. Let's get a move on Yugi," Jounouchi said with his hands in his pockets. Yugi nodded once in response. The group moved towards the museum steps to enter the building.

"I bet the Pharaoh can't wait to get his memories back," Anzu said and stepped into line next to Yugi. Yugi looked up at her with an unsure look. He held his puzzle in his hands with a sigh. Kagome looked back at Yugi with a questioning stare.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him all morning. He's been in his Soul Room since I spoke to him last night," Yugi says. He garners the attention of the others, who stare at him with pensive looks.

Anzu takes this moment to speak. "Maybe he's doing some last minute thinking. He's about to get his memories back. This is pretty big for him."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Anzu-chan," Yugi said with a hesitant smile. Kagome turned back around and pushed the doors to the museum open. As soon as she stepped into the museum, a soft gasp escaped her lips. She had felt the familiar, dark energy of the Pharaoh rest upon the small of her back. Pulling her lip between her teeth, Kagome tried to ignore it and push away the blush hat was threatening to form.

"What's up Kagome? You cold or something?" Jounouchi asked and raised an eyebrow at Kagome. She blinked owlishly at Jounouchi before waving him off. They all paid their fees to enter after waiting in the short line.

"No. I'm fine. Don't mind me," Kagome says. She sent a small shock back to him and smirked to herself once she felt his energy retreat. She had given Anzu the hope she needed to pursue a relationship with the Pharaoh. But, was it fair of her to do so? She had practically handed the Pharaoh off to Anzu without his knowledge or permission. She felt terrible for this.

Not only that, but she had put Anzu's heart at risk. Should the Pharaoh choose to start a relationship with Anzu, it was just as likely that the Pharaoh would leave Anzu once his purpose was filled in this world. Would Anzu blame her if that were to happen?

She had also put her own heart in harm's way. She knew that it would hurt all over again once Anzu began to try to win the Pharaoh over. But, her own romantic problems were the least of her worries.

With all these issues, perhaps she had made the wrong choice? Maybe it would be better for neither her nor Anzu to pursue a relationship with the Pharaoh? But, she had no idea what the Pharaoh thought about this. Kagome mentally scoffed. If his kiss was anything to go by, it was quite clear that he wished to start some sort of relationship with her.

Kagome pouted. Why couldn't she be attracted to a normal boy? She seemed to have a thing for the supernatural. Maybe she was destined to live the life of a romantic, fairy tale? Looking back on her short track record of a disembodied spirit and a hanyou, Kagome felt her shoulders slump.

Yugi rounded another corner, but stopped with a puzzled look. He and his friends looked around to see many Native American artifacts in their display cases. Yugi continued to observe the exhibit, his hopes sinking. Everything from tepees to bows and arrows surrounded them. "Where is the ancient Egyptian exhibit?" Yugi asked.

Kagome looked around for an attendant of some sort. Seeing a formally dressed young woman with a name tag exit a restricted door, Kagome approached her. "Excuse me miss, but what happened to the ancient Egyptian exhibit?" Kagome asked. The others turned to hear her answer.

The attendant looked at them all with a small smile. "It was moved back to Egypt. A very influential donor from Egypt wanted the artifacts returned to their original resting place immediately. He was quite persistent. He demanded to have every artifact on a plane before the sun rose," she answered in a soft, patient tone.

The group felt their excitement and happiness slip away as the attendant walked away from them. Anzu turned to Yugi with a pitying look before placing a hand on his shoulder. "What do we do now?" Anzu questioned. Kagome could feel the dark energy of the Pharaoh moving away and retreating into the puzzle. With her own powers, she encased the Millennium Puzzle with her warming energy in an effort to comfort him. She could feel his despair pouring into her and her heart clenched in response.

"I'm not sure," Yugi started sadly. "But what I _do _know is that I need to find a way to get to Egypt," Yugi finished with a determined look in his round, violet eyes.

~:~

Yugi and his friends walked back to the Kame Game Shop in sad silence. Yugi continued to think up ways in order to fulfill his promise to the Pharaoh, while the others searched their own minds as well. Yugi sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Don't worry Yugi-kun. We'll think of something," Anzu assured.

"But how? I don't have much money saved up and it's not like another Tournament is going to show up with the prize being a free trip to Egypt," Yugi said.

"I have some money saved up from my job at Burger World. I can just pay for it for you," Anzu said hopefully. Yugi shook his head.

"I know that you saved up that money for your dance lessons, Anzu-chan. It wouldn't be right of m to take your money," Yugi said. Anzu frowned.

"Listen Yugi. You've come this far. I know that it's not over here," Jounouchi said with a stern look. Over the years of his friendship with Yugi, Jounouchi had been working on his motivational speeches. He was sure that he had mastered the art by now.

"Yeah. You'll get to Egypt. You just have to wait for your chance," Honda supplied.

"I know you Yugi. You won't stop until you help the Pharaoh. Even if it takes you fifty years," Jounouchi says. Once he received dry glares from Kagome, Anzu, and Honda, he amended his statement. "N-not that it would _take _you fifty years!"

"Nice save," Honda said all stopped at the Kame Game Shop before Yugi pushed the door open. The others followed him in, one at a time.

"Jii-chan, I'm home!" Yugi yelled out.

"Yugi-kun!"

Everyone watched as a short, blonde girl ran out from the back room behind the counter. She had a large grin on her face and wide spread arms. She threw herself at the diminutive teenager in a happy embrace. Kagome watched with a raised eyebrow as Jounouchi and Honda smirked and sniggered while Anzu glared and growled. Who was she?

"R-Rebecca-chan? When did you get here?" Yugi questioned. Just then, Sugoroku appeared with an elderly man at his side. "Hopkins-san, you're here too?"

"Yes. I felt that it was time to pay a visit to my old friend," Arthur Hopkins said with a smile in his canary yellow suit and red bow tie.

Kagome held back a giggle as she watched the small girl rub her face into Yugi's neck. She wore a light blue sweater along with a navy blue blouse and light blue skirt. Her blonde hair was styled in pigtails and a pair of glasses was on her face. A small giggle escaped her at the cute sight. She didn't know that Yugi had a girlfriend.

"And who are _you_?" Rebecca questioned. She faces Kagome with a raised eyebrow and attitude lacing her tone. Kagome blinked at her in question. Wasn't she just fawning over Yugi?

"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you Rebecca-chan," Kagome said with a smile. Rebecca watched for some time, sizing her up.

"You _are _kind of cute. How do you know my Yugi-kun?" Rebecca asked and folded her arms. Kagome shot her an amused look.

"Thank you. I've been living with Anzu-chan for a while now. I didn't know you were Yugi-kun's girlfriend," Kagome said with a smile. She held back her laugher at Yugi's embarrassment.

"Of course I am! We were made for each other!" Rebecca proclaimed.

"Keep dreaming kid…" Anzu muttered.

"As long as you don't have a thing for my Yugi-kun, I suppose we can get along," Rebecca says after some time and slips her arm through Yugi's.

"Geez Yugi. You're my hero," Jounouchi said with a sly smirk. Yugi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Anzu glared unhappily.

"Oh, to be young," Arthur commented.

~:~

The group sat in Yugi's room chatting idly. Yugi found it hard to go for more than a few seconds without having Rebecca on his arm. He found that the attention made him feel embarrassed as well as giddy. He was happy to know that members of the opposite sex, if at least one, found him attractive. He wondered whether it was him she found attractive or the Pharaoh, however. But, Rebecca had never met the Pharaoh. If only he could get Anzu to feel the same way.

Yugi had long given up his attraction to Kagome. Once he had noticed the Pharaoh's attraction to the girl, he had decided that she was off limits. The Pharaoh was a close friend and could even be considered a brother. To let a girl come between them would have been problematic. Yugi had felt no loss, however. His feelings had been no more than a slight crush. He wasn't sure what he would do if the Pharaoh decided that he wished to pursue Anzu.

He was well aware of Anzu's feelings for the Pharaoh. He didn't blame her. The Pharaoh was confident, assertive, brave, smart, strong, and the list went on. In short, the Pharaoh was everything that _he wasn't_. The Pharaoh was the type of guy Anzu would go for.

Speaking of the Pharaoh, Yugi sent a silent request down to his partner. The Pharaoh had made a short appearance at the museum, but had retreated back into the puzzle once the depressing news had been brought. '_Pharaoh, are you alright?'_

_'Yes, aibou. Do not worry about me. It could be worse. At least we know where the tablet was moved to,' _the Pharaoh said and manifested himself next to Yugi. Kagome looked to him with a saddened look once she sensed is presence in the room. He turned to look at her with his casual stare.

Although he attempted to downplay the situation, she could tell that he was hurt, angry, and frustrated. The more he stared at her however, he more his mood seemed to lighten. Kagome feel her face heat up at his stare before looking away from him. Yugi smiled to himself.

~:~

Seto Kaiba stared the computer monitor for some time before closing his eyes slowly. There was nothing he could do.

Recently, there had been several attacks to his company's mainframe and image. His stocks were at an all time low since his takeover of the corporation. He had done everything he could possibly think of to repair the problem, but it was difficult even for him. He had no idea who the hacker was. It was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands.

Not only did he have a hacker on his hands, Kaiba also had the opening of his amusement park Kaiba Land. He had pushed for the opening of the park as a publicity stunt, but the results were not as promising as he had hoped.

"Couldn't we just host another tournament, Onii-san?" Mokuba asked as he sat on a table in his brothers office. His brother had been silent for some time with his eyes fixated on the screen. Mokuba had been stressing his brain to think of a way to help his older brother.

"Another tournament?" Seto questioned.

"Yeah. We can invite the best duelists from all over the world! And they can all duke it out for a chance at the title shot," Mokuba said. His idea seemed to get him energized as he began pacing the room happily.

"There's one problem Mokuba. We'd need the International Champion," Seto smirked.

"I'll get right on it. But what if Yugi-san doesn't want to compete?" Mokuba questions.

"Then make him an offer he _can't _refuse," Seto answered.

~:~

Yugi, Kagome, Rebecca, Honda, and Jounouchi sat at a booth in Burger World several days later. Rebecca and Yugi took up one side of the booth while Kagome sat in the middle of her male companions. She kept shooting Yugi teasing looks while Rebecca remained oblivious. "I missed you so much, Yugi-kun," Rebecca cooed. Yugi laughed nervously. He could hear the Pharaoh's deep chuckles from his side and ducked his head.

'_I had no idea you were this popular, aibou.'_

_'What? Rebecca's my friend!'_

_'It doesn't appear that way. At least not to her…'_

_'Mind lending a hand?'_

_'But you're handling this so well. She is, I believe the phrase is "eating out of the palm of your hand".'_

_'You're no help at all…'_

"I'll be right back, Yugi-kun," Rebecca says with a wink before leaving the table. Yugi laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"That was so cute, Yugi-kun. You two look so cute together. When's your first date?" Kagome asked. Yugi felt a blush rise to his face as the Pharaoh chuckled from his spot next to him. Yugi slumped in his seat. It was bad enough when the Pharaoh teased him, but it was even worse at the rare moments when Kagome joined in.

Just then, the group noticed the presence of another approach their booth. The paused in their eating and teasing in order to see who had interrupted with their meal. They watched with wide eyes as Mokuba's smirking face stared back at them. "Hey, guys," Mokuba greeted.

"Hey, Mokuba-chan. What brings you here?" Yugi asks. Mokuba takes a seat at Yugi's right side without an invitation.

"I've come with a proposition for you Yugi-san. My onii-san's hosting another tournament soon and we need your help," Mokuba said.

"_Another_ tournament?" Yugi questioned incredulously.

"Yeah. It's a sort of publicity stunt. See, Kaiba Corp is opening up its chain of amusement parks and we want to kick it off with a bang. What better way than to host a Duel Monster's tournament and invited the world's best duelists? We thought that we would have them all duke it out for a shot at the Intercontinental Championship title. But, we can't do that without the champ," Mokuba hinted.

"Wow. That sounds like fun, but I'm not sure I can do it," Yugi said sadly. Tournament for fun's sake sounded appealing, but Yugi still had so much to do.

"Well, I'll just have to make you an offer you can't refuse. Just name it Yugi-san. Anything you want can be yours," Mokuba said with a large grin.

"_Anything?" _Yugi asked with wide eyes. Kaiba was willing to offer him anything he wanted just to participate in this tournament? They must have been in some serious trouble. He wanted to participate, but he promised that he would help the Pharaoh. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"_Anything_ huh? I got a few ideas," Jounouchi said to Mokuba, filling the silence.

"But he wasn't asking _you_," Kagome said teasingly. Jounouchi glared at her before pulling the girl to him and proceeding ruffle her hair. "Jounouchi-kun!"

"Can you get me a flight to Egypt?" Yugi asked. Mokuba turned to him with a shocked and perplexed look. Jounouchi sopped in his assault as Yugi's question.

"Sure…I guess. Can I ask why?" Mokuba questioned.

"Make that five tickets to Egypt," Kagome inputted. Yugi shot her a surprised look. "What? You don't think that you were going to leave your friends behind did you?"

"She's right Yugi. We want to help the Pharaoh too. This is your chance to help him get his memories back and we want to be there for him too," Jounouchi said.

Yugi was touched. He should have know that he wouldn't have been able to do this on his own. Even though he had already put his friends through a lot, they still wished to remain by his side. He could feel the Pharaoh's approval through their connection. Yugi gave his friends a nod. "Mokuba-chan, count me in," Yugi said with a grin.

~:~

"_I'm happy for you Kagome. It seems like you are very happy in Domino," _Nakoda said.

Kagome closed her textbooks one by one as she balanced her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear. "I am. I've made good friends. I'm doing really well in school even after missing so much classes," Kagome said. She had just finished all the take-home assignments she had been given in preparation to her trip to America. She had called to home to let her mother know of her plans to travel in the hopes of receiving her approval. Her mother had been more than willing due to Kagome's progress in school.

"_That's good to hear. You'll be safe in America. Won't you?"_

"Mama, the tournament is only a day long. I'll be gone for three days," Kagome says with a smile.

_"And what about your trip to Egypt?"_

Kagome paused. "You know about that?"

_"Kasumi-chan told me. When were you going to tell me?"_

"I was going to ask you before I hung up, Mama," Kagome starts.

_"What's in Egypt?"_

Kagome bit her lip. "An ancient stone tablet that has the ability to unlock the memory of a thousand-year-old spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh that resides in the body of Yugi-kun. We need to go there to help the Pharaoh get his memory back and possibly help him cross over into the spirit world," Kagome answered. She waited for some time to hear her other's response but was shocked when she heard it.

_"Oh. Well, good luck dear. Wish the spirit and the others good luck for me," _Nakoda said. Kagome felt her jaw drop.

"You're not shocked? Or even confused?"

"_Not really dear. You time travelled and befriended demons, hanyous, and all sorts of mythical creatures. An ancient, Egyptian Pharaoh is quite tame compared to your previous adventures."_

Kagome blinked in shock. With a smile Kagome let out a sigh. "Thank you for understanding, Mama," Kagome said.

_"Of course dear. It's obvious that you feel a great deal for this spirit to want to travel to a foreign country for him. I had always hoped that my grandchildren would have puppy-dog ears. But, having grandchildren belonging to a royal blood line is just as nice," _Nakoda said happily.

"Mama! What are you saying? I don't love him," Kagome said, astonished.

"_You don't sound very convincing, dear. It's alright if you do. You just weren't meant to fall in love with a normal boy from this era in time. I suppose you can say that I had hoped that you would settle down in this time."_

"Mama, I'm not going anywhere," Kagome said dryly.

_"Of course not dear."_

~:~

Moi-Moi: Thanks for reading! I found this bit of knowledge funny: "Yami doesn't cheat. He plays creatively. He doesn't lie. He withholds information. He doesn't always win. He just makes it so you can't." :D See you next time!

Edited: 3/26/13


	17. On to Kaiba Land Part 2

Chapter 17: On to Kaiba Land (Part 2)

Moi-Moi: Hey guys. Happy Easter to all and to all a good night! I've been starting to get a small Yugi/Kagome/Yami pairing vibe from you guys. I doubt that's going to work. Yami's not the type to "share", Kagome wouldn't want to be "shared", and Yugi would suffer SERIOUS inferiority issues if he had to constantly compete with the Pharaoh for her love/affection. Don't worry guys. I got this. I have a plan… sort of… Thanks for reviewing: MichelleTaisho, xxoikilluoxx, nier, yasho, kaggi, kikyi, naki, yami pharr, GXLover, yashi, kogi, Pharr, kohi, gome, sesshi, sessshi, Phar oh, and many guests!

And to the guest who sent this review: "_:Hey moi why don't u trap yami alone with kagome, and she tries ingnore him,but yami make his move on her by saying "why is my wife trying to ingnore me. "Kagome opens her mouth and yami passionately kisses kagome. He whisper "you're mine kagome and yes I do remember you my queen " . How about that for chapter 17!"_

Thank you. This review put a BIG smile on my face. I can't explain it, but it made me really, really happy to read it. :) Also, thanks to anyone who sent in suggestions. You guys have _very _imaginative and suggestive minds. ;)

~:~

_'Are you excited?_' Yugi questioned the Pharaoh in the inner sanctum of the Pharaoh's Soul Room. The Pharaoh stood with his hands in his pockets before throwing a casual look to Yugi.

_'Yes. This tournament sounds like fun.'_

_'I bet you're really excited for after the tournament. You'll finally get your memories back,' _Yugi said, overjoyed. The Pharaoh gave him a small smile before nodding once.

_'It's all thanks to you, aibou.'_

_'You helped me when I needed it most. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be. When I put the puzzle together, I made a wish for friends that I could trust and you helped me get that. I've learned so much from you,' _Yugi admitted with a blush.

The Pharaoh gave him an understanding nod before placing a comforting hand to his shoulder. _'I have learned a great deal from you as well,' _the Pharaoh responded. Yugi gave him a confused look that prompted the Pharaoh to elaborate. _'You taught me the importance of friendship and trust. Once you made friends, they became my friends too. That is something I will never forget.'_

Feeling many different emotions rise up in him, Yugi sniffled and wiped his watering eyes. _'I'll do whatever I can to help you. That's a promise.' _

_'Thank you, aibou.' _Yugi left his partner to his thoughts before returning to the real world. He looked around at his slumbering friends that inhabited the cabin of Kaiba's jet. He sat between Anzu and Rebecca while Honda, Kagome, Otogi, and Jounouchi sat behind them. He faced the front, excitement bubbling up within him.

Yugi was surprised to see Kagome move out from behind him then. She made no move to indicate that she took notice of his conscious state. She sat near the front of the cabin and stared out an open window with her cheek resting on her palm. '_Aibou-'_

_'No problem,' _Yugi cut him off, already knowing his request.

The shift was quick and barely noticeable. The Pharaoh removed Rebecca from his arm and shoulder gently before unbuckling his seatbelt. He made his way over to Kagome, a small amount of nervousness manifesting itself within his mind. He quickly banished it away, however. She was the only woman who could arouse such an emotion in him.

"Is this seat taken?" he questioned. He watched as she looked up at him quickly, recognition flashing in her eyes.

"It is actually. My date just went to the bathroom," she answered smartly. He sat down at the booth before resting his forearms on the small table between them.

"I don't see him anywhere," he responded. She laughed lightly before giving him a small smile. His eyes roved over her frame in approval. She wore the same blue dress from their first time out. He felt as though he could truly appreciate her beauty now that he knew the truth. He had admired her before, but now he felt as though nothing could impede him from appreciating her.

"I thought everyone was asleep. You don't know how happy I was when Otogi-kun finally fell asleep. He's nice and all, but he's not my type," Kagome sighed. The Pharaoh frowned. It seemed that Otogi hadn't given up his misguided attempts at flirting with Kagome. "Don't get jealous. I've turned him down more times than I can count."

He watched as she gave him a wink before giving her a smirk of his own. "What is your type?" he questioned, avoiding her insinuations of jealousy.

"I'm not even sure that I know what it is anymore. I thought I did, but that was so long ago," she sighed. He tried to hold back his laughter. She spoke as if she were much older than she was.

"Excuse me. Kaiba-san has ordered this dish for the young couple," a female flight attendant said before placing the ice-cold, vanilla milkshake that she carried on her silver platter between them. She gave them a smile and a wink.

Kagome sputtered embarrassingly, desperately trying to get her words together. "Tell him thank you. It is much appreciated," the Pharaoh said. Kagome sent him an incredulous look while the flight attendant left them alone. "Is something wrong?" he asked her with a teasing smile. Kagome swallowed.

'_Way to turn up the charm, Pharaoh,' _Yugi supplied with a smug tone. Kagome didn't seem to acknowledge it for she was too busy staring down Mokuba from across the cabin. The Pharaoh replied with his own smugness before closing off the connection.

"There are two straws in that milkshake…" Kagome muttered to herself. His smiled never faded.

~:~

Everything was coming into place. He had received word from Mokuba that he had arrived in Kaiba Land with Yugi and his friends. If all went according to plan, Kaiba could save his company's image before it got too far out of hand.

As he had seen in is past, things rarely ever went his way. Shortly after arriving into Kaiba Land, a hacker had broken into the Kaiba Corp mainframe and taken over an amusement park attraction. Whoever they were, they had gotten his attention.

Kaiba had been searching relentlessly for any suspects to these attacks, but had come up empty. Now that the KC Grand Championship was beginning, there would be no way Kaiba would allow his hacker friend to destroy his Tournament and last chance.

"Mokuba, I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior," Kaiba spoke to his younger brother over their communication devices.

"_You got it, Onii-san," _Mokuba responded. Kaiba sat back in his recliner chair and stared the security monitors with deep concentration. Who was the rat?

~:~

Parties were not his "thing". There were several things that Yugi chose to avoid. That was violence, public speaking, and dress parties. Luckily, Mokuba had an extra suit to lend him on such short notice. Yugi took another gulp of his water before feeling a hand clap down hard onto his back. He choked on his drink before coughing up the liquid in his lungs. He turned to whoever had made an attempt on his well-being.

"Yugi, this party's great. The buffet's all you can eat!" Jounouchi enthused. Jounouchi and Honda stood in their black and white tuxedos with blissful expressions. Otogi stood nearby in his black suit with a red dress shirt underneath.

"That's great Jounouchi-kun," Yugi said with a sigh.

"Yugi-kun!"

Yugi barely had enough time to turn before a force collided into him. The second he felt arms ensnare his arm, he knew that Rebecca had joined the party. She wore a light blue, spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her knees and a pair of flats. Her blonde hair was down with a light blue clip pinned on the side of her head.

"How do I look?" she asked and did a small twirl. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"You look great Rebecca-chan," he said. She gave him a bright smile before taking his hand in hers.

"I had a feeling you two would be together."

Everyone turned to see Kagome and Anzu standing behind them. Anzu wore a forest green, satin cowl neck dress that left her back bare and narrowed at the waist and ended mid-thigh. Several gold bangles glittered her wrist as well as gold teardrop earrings. Kagome wore a fitted, red dress that stopped mid-thigh as well. The straps of the dress made a crisscross design at her back. She seemed to be wearing white-gold accessories, similar to Anzu's.

Rebecca looked around at the boys' stunned faces. She pouted angrily while folding her arms. She didn't get _that _kind of reaction from them. Otogi pushed through the others to take Kagome's hand in his own. He stared at her with an endearing look while giving her his most charming smile.

"Kagome-chan, you look beautiful tonight. Red looks amazing on you," Otogi flirted.

"That's nice Otogi-kun. But this isn't mine. I borrowed it from Anzu-chan. If anything, you should compliment her," Kagome said as a sweat drop began to form on her head. Anzu held back her laughter long enough to smile at the sight of Otogi shamelessly flirting with Kagome. She watched as Otogi led her away from the group and onto the dance floor with protests from the girl.

"Let's go Yugi-kun. I'm sure that you're a _much_ better dancer than Otogi-san," Rebecca said to Yugi. Yugi began to sputter excuses about being a terrible dancer, but Rebecca would hear none of it. Were it not for a shrill sound permeating their eardrums and freezing them all to their spots, she would have had Yugi half way to the dance floor by now.

"Yugi-kun! I didn't know that you would be here!" a woman in a long, yellow kimono said. She had two buns atop her head and light, red lipstick on her small lips. She gave Yugi a wink and giggle. "My name's Vivian Wong." Anzu and Rebecca both began to glare harshly at her. Yugi tried to look anywhere, but at the girls surrounding him.

"Listen here. Yugi-kun is mine," Rebecca said with a fierce glare. Although she was half the woman's size and most likely half her age, Rebecca still fought back with an unrivalled fierceness.

"Try again," Anzu said with a dark tone. Anzu kept her fists at her side as she clenched and unclenched them. she had known Yugi longer than any girl in his life. She never knew him to show any particular interest in girls, but he could at least tell the ones he didn't care for "no".

"She's right. Why would Yugi-kun want a munchkin like you?" Vivian asked.

Jounouchi pulled Yugi away from the three women with an arm around his small throat. Honda and Jounouchi moved closer to Yugi as if preparing to share a secret. "How do you do it Yugi?" Jounouchi questioned. "You've got the three of them ready to fight over you. I'm sure that if Kagome were here, she'd be the first one to attack."

"Natural charm?" Yugi said nervously. "What do you mean three, Jounouchi-kun?"

"It's obvious isn't it? They're all jealous of each other," Jounouchi says. Yugi looks at the girls then. Was Anzu really jealous of Rebecca and Vivian? Yugi didn't try to hide the large grin that appeared at this thought. Honda and Jounouchi shared knowing looks.

"Guys, have you seen Kagome-chan? I lost her on the dance floor," Otogi says and approaches his friends.

"She's probably just hiding from you Otogi," Honda smirked. Otogi scoffed before walking away. Yugi watched him leave before feeling the Pharaoh make his presence known. Yugi looked to him in question then, seeing the Pharaoh glare at Otogi's back. "Isn't that Kagome over there? I knew it. She was hiding from him."

"How can you tell?" Yugi asked, spotting Kagome weave through the crowd.

"She's got that look in her eye. Some guys just can't take a hint," Honda says.

"_You're _one to talk," Jounouchi mutters. Honda glares at him then. "I better not hear Shizuka say that you slipped her your number again."

'_Pharaoh? Is something wrong?' _Yugi questioned. Did Otogi's flirting with Kagome upset him that much? Yugi would never have guessed the Pharaoh to be the jealous type- he's usually so level headed.

'_I heard that.'_

_'Kagome's coming this way. Now's your chance Pharaoh!'_

The Pharaoh blinked twice, gaining his bearings. Yugi had switched places with him without his permission, but it was not without gratitude. It was about time he squashed Otogi's plans. Disregarding his fighting and arguing friends, he Pharaoh wove his way towards Kagome.

Kagome looked back once more before biting her lip. She had been lucky to have one of Otogi's fan girls distract him long enough for her to slip away. She wasn't sure where she was headed exactly, but anywhere that was Otogi free sounded appealing.

She didn't hate Otogi. But, she wasn't attracted to him either. He was very handsome, but his personality was a turn off. Otogi seemed to be looking for an adoring fan rather than an actual girlfriend.

Kagome paused in her fleeing once she bumped into another. "I'm sorry. Excuse me," she said automatically. Once she felt a hand slip into hers, she looked at who had stopped her. She was surprised to see the Pharaoh standing before her in his formal glory.

Yugi had looked rather nice in is tux, but the Pharaoh was on a whole other level. She was sure that some women had stopped to stare at him as he just stood there like a model on display. "Pharaoh?"

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of dancing with you tonight," he says and leads her away.

Kagome feels her face flush. "I-I don't dance. I'm really clumsy. I think I'd spend more time stepping on your feet than dancing."

"Allow me to persuade you otherwise, Kagome," he says. Kagome cleared her throat as he pulled her closer than necessary to himself. His left hand rested on the small of her back while his right held her right. She placed her empty hand onto his shoulder, keeping her eyes anywhere, but on him. She could feel his very muscles move as they swayed together. He wasn't overly muscular, but there was enough tone to indicate that he took care of himself.

They began to sway slowly before the song changed tempo into that of a slow tango. Kagome looked to where the band resided to see none other than Mokuba standing nearby with a wink. What was he doing!?

"Relax, Kagome. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid," she denied and looked him in the eye. He was a very good dancer. She expected that from him though. She was sure that there was nothing that he couldn't do.

"That's good. Let go of your inhibitions. Show me your passion."

Kagome swallowed.

~:~

Moi-Moi: For those of you wondering, I was listening to the song "Mondo Bongo" by Joe Strummer and The Mescaleros during the last scene. It was the song used in "Mr. & Mrs. Smith". I thought that it was perfect for Kagome and Yami's dance. See you next time!

Edited: 3/30/13


	18. The KC Grand Championship Part 1

Chapter 18: The KC Grand Championship Part 1

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys! I've had major writer's block with this chapter. But, don't worry. So, guys. I have news. I have just recently started a new blog on Tumblr purely evoted to my anime obsession. If you have a blog, send me mail at _anime-loving_. I feel like you guys are leaning towards having a lemon in this story. Not just because some of you have directly asked for one, but because your suggestions aren't very *ahem* minor appropriate. I'm not so sure about putting a lemon in this story. But, if guys can persuade me, go ahead and try ;) I have been getting a lot of suggestions from you guys and although I can't use all your ideas, I will try something better. Send a suggestion from now on and I will write a one-shot for it. :) Thanks for reviewing: TsukiyoTenshi, Runa henshin, Hanaru-NekoHanyou, Lilly887787, MichelleTaisho, NightOfDeceit, kawaiishiella, Foxluna, MidnightReader1, Mistress of Darkness Katana, seasho, yasha, yashie, sesshi, yashi, nier, bur bur, and many guests.

~:~

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, blinking them to repel the bright sunlight of the early morning. She had just finished her morning meditation and was ready to get dressed for the start of the KC Grand Championship. Kagome kneeled in front of her suitcase, shifting though her clothes. When a knock on her door sounded, Kagome got up and moved to answer it.

"Hello?" Kagome asked and opened the door. She smiled down at her newest friend, Rebecca Hopkins. She stopped, however, when Rebecca glared at her. "Rebecca-chan, is something wrong?"

"Yeah. We need to have a talk," Rebecca said and folded her arms.

"Sure. Come in," Kagome said and moved to the side, allowing her entry. She closed the door after Rebecca watching Rebecca wryly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you dancing with my Yugi-kun last night," Rebecca said and gave Kagome an accusing glance. Kagome blinked at her as a small blush made its way to her cheeks. "Don't bother denying it!" Rebecca said and pointed an index finger at Kagome.

Her embarrassment gone, Kagome removed Rebecca's hand from her face. She raised an eyebrow at the small girl, her annoyance rising. Kagome would admit that she did think of Rebecca as a friend, but not even that could save the younger girl from her anger. "I'm _not _denying it. He asked me to dance," Kagome admitted.

"I don't believe you," Rebecca denied. Kagome watched Rebecca warily. Did Rebecca care for both Yugi and the Pharaoh like Anzu? Based on what Kagome had learned from Yugi, Rebecca had only met Yugi once. When she had, the Pharaoh had not made an appearance. She couldn't know of his existence. Could she?

"Rebecca-chan, is it only Yugi-kun that you like?" Kagome asked warily. Rebecca felt her anger and jealousy fade away only to be replaced by confusion.

"Who _else _would I like?" Rebecca asked.

~:~

Otogi unfolded and refolded his arms as he stared at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. After last night, he could tell that he had already lost Kagome to Yugi. What perplexed him was how?

Yugi seemed to be attracting women of all ages, yet here he sat without a woman on his arm. Yugi wasn't completely hideous, but he liked to think that he was somewhat more attractive than the King of Games. Otogi had spent most of his time chasing after Jounouchi's younger sister, Shizuka. Perhaps he had been too hung up on one girl? Yugi didn't seem to commit to one girl. He seemed to be moving between them all.

Another thing perplexed him. Kagome and Rebecca seemed to be on friendly terms. Otogi had assumed that the two would be at each others' throats. Rebecca seemed like the type to defend her "relationship" with Yugi fiercely. Surely, she would be upset about Kagome dancing so closely with him. What happened?

"And now, let's have a few words from the King of Games himself!" Mokuba exclaimed into the microphone. He looked down to where Yugi sat with his friends in the crowd. Yugi's face immediately turned red, his heart rate skyrocketing. He was facing one of his greatest fears: public speaking.

Kagome gave Yugi a side glance, her eyebrows furrowing. She could see the Pharaoh manifest next to him with a smug look. Whatever he said seemed to heighten Yugi's unease. Kagome shook her head with a pitying look.

Before Yugi could make his way onto the stage, a dragon-shaped shadow casted itself over the arena. Everyone looked o the sky to see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet stop directly above the arena. A figure left the jet and gently landed onto the stadium where Mokuba stood. Seto Kaiba detached his jet pack before holding out his hand for the microphone Mokuba held.

Kaiba then spoke, "I just want to say one thing: this isn't a festival and this isn't a show! This is about survival! As of right now, Kaiba Land has become a battlefield! You'll have to win on order to survive! Show me who'll be the survivor!"

"Kaiba sure knows how to make a speech. Doesn't he?" Kagome giggled. Anzu and Rebecca laughed along with her, nodding in agreement. Yugi slumped his shoulders in a mix of relief and embarrassment

'_That wasn't so bad,' _the Pharaoh said with a smile.

_'Yeah right. Thanks for the help,' _Yugi replied with a sarcastic undertone. The Pharaoh retreated into the puzzle with a chuckle.

"And those are the matchups for round one," Mokuba announced into the microphone. Everyone looked at the jumbo screen to see the matchups for round one. The sixteen contestants were separated into two blocks.

"Jounouchi's dueling…Apdnarg Otum? That's a weird name," Anzu questioned. Yugi shook his head with a sigh.

"My duel's against Vivian Wong. This will be easy," Rebecca said. "I know you'll come watch me, Yugi-kun."

"Where _is _Jounouchi-kun?" Kagome asked, looking around. They all stopped to peer around the stadium. "Did he already leave?"

"Isn't that him over there?" Otogi asked and pointed behind the group.

"Jounouchi! What are you doing here!?" Anzu yelled. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

~:~

Mokuba checked his watch again with a sigh. He looked up at where Yugi's grandfather stood waiting with an impatient look. Sugoroku Motou looked at him with a questioning look. Mokuba shook his head in annoyance. If only Jounouchi had waited long enough, he could have taken the express route.

"I'm here! I made it!"

Mokuba and Sugoroku look over to where Jounouchi burst onto the scene with his friends following behind him. Not wasting any more time, Jounouchi ran onto the platform, already inserting his deck into his duel disk. The others stood next to Mokuba, watching the duel start. Kagome gave Mokuba a side glance, moving to stand next to him.

"Hey, Mokuba-chan," she starts and folds her arms. Mokuba looked up at the girl, a sense nervousness and fear settling over him. He could tell that Kagome wasn't happy with him. He knew that he would pay for his meddling, but he didn't think it would be Kagome staring him down so fiercely.

"Hi, Kagome-chan. What's up?" he asks her with an innocent grin.

"Care to explain why you've been meddling with mine and Yugi's relationship?"

"Listen, Kagome-chan. It wasn't my idea. It was Onii-san's. I was just doing what he told me to do," Mokuba says and waves his hands in front of him. Kagome raised an eyebrow then. Kaiba was the one meddling? That didn't make sense. Why would Kaiba push her closer to the Pharaoh? "You're not mad at me. Are you, Kagome-chan?"

"No, Mokuba-chan. You were just being an obedient, little brother. I don't blame you. You're brother on the other hand, I need to have a talk with," Kagome says. Mokuba let out a breath of relief, happy to no longer be on Kagome's hit list. He was worried for his Onii-san, however.

"Gilford the Lightning, attack the Ancient Dragon!" Jounouchi proclaimed. Everyone watched as the two monsters destroyed themselves before Apdnarg was left defenseless. "Now, Goblin Attack Force, wipe out the rest of his life points!"

"Good job, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi congratulated his friend. The group approached the blonde duelist with large smiles. Jounouchi gave them all a cheesy grin while flashing a peace sign. He offered a hand to the fallen duelist he had just defeated.

"Hey there stranger. That was a great duel. I wish I knew who you were," Jounouchi said.

"You already do. Peek-a-boo!" the duelist said before removing his mask. Jounouchi was doubled over as he stared into the aged face of Sugoroku Motou. Sugoroku smirked back at him as the others sighed exasperatedly.

"It seems Jounouchi was the only one to not to uncover your secret, Sugoroku," Arthur Hopkins said with his trademark smile and jovial voice.

"What? You guys all knew!?" Jounouchi exclaimed. Kagome rested a comforting hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. Jounouchi hung his head in embarrassment.

"Let's just head over to the next duel," Mokuba suggests.

~:~

"It looks like the next duel is between Rebecca and Vivian," Jounouchi said with his hands in his pockets. They all looked at the screen, reading the duel announcements.

"Another duel! I can't get enough! It's been so long!" Sugoroku exclaims in glee. Just then, Sugoroku's mood changed from one of glee to one of pain. The elderly man slumped to the concrete rubbing his back with loud moans. "…My back."

"Jii-chan, are you okay?" Yugi asked and knelt beside his grandfather.

"It seems as though he's thrown out his back," Arthur said. Yugi turned to Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"Kagome-chan, is there anything you can do?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think so, Yugi-kun. I've never rearranged someone's spine before. It's not like healing a cut or burn. I don't want to make it worse," Kagome answered.

"What do we do?" Yugi asked.

"You kids go ahead and enjoy the tournament. I'll take care of Sugoroku. Go ahead and cheer Rebecca on," Arthur says. Yugi looked from Arthur down to his grandpa with reluctance.

"Get better, Jii-chan," Yugi said before standing.

"I'll radio for a medical team," Mokuba announces.

~:~

"I think this is the place!"

"There she is! Guys, I found her!"

The group stopped at Jounouchi's side to look down below at the train platform. The sight of Rebecca in the middle of her duel with Vivian Wong met their eyes. Before they could begin to cheer Rebecca on, a loud squeal rang out. They all flinched at the high pitch of Vivian's screams. She began jumping while reaching for Yugi eagerly.

Kagome reigned in her giggles at the sight of Yugi's embarrassment. She was joined by the Pharaoh's chuckles at the sight. Vivian's actions had the opposite effect on Anzu, however. The short-haired brunette began yelling fierce words of encouragement as Rebecca, ignoring the visible males of the group.

"I had no idea you were so popular with the opposite sex, Yugi-kun," Kagome eased quietly. Yugi froze in his place next to her with a thick blush.

"W-what are you talking about? N-no, I'm not," Yugi stuttered.

'_You could've fooled me, aibou,' _the Pharaoh supplied with a smirk. Kagome giggled lightly as to not attract Anzu's attention or wrath.

"I think it's just because of the title. You know? So, if anything, it would be the Pharaoh they're interested in. He's the _real _King of Games," Yugi said in a small voice. The smirk fell from the Pharaoh's face.

"You _do _have a point, Yugi-kun," Kagome said with a smile. "A title means power and strength to most women."

'_What does it mean to you?' _the Pharaoh asked, shifting the conversation. Yugi exhaled in relief, glad that the attention was no longer on him. He tried to focus on the duel now.

"A title means nothing if you don't have what it takes to back it up," Kagome answered and looked him directly in the eye. He stared back with a smug grin. Kagome felt his energy wash over her then, before refocusing on the duel. He was surprised when she didn't return the gesture. Had he done something wrong?

"I won!" Rebecca exclaimed. The group smiled and cheered for her before moving to join her on the platform. Before they could make it to the staircase, Rebecca was in the tunnel with them in one second and latched onto Yugi's arm in the next. Anzu growled while Kagome rested a comforting hand to her shoulder.

~:~

Anzu kept her glare focused on Rebecca from the corner of her eyes. Rebecca remained oblivious to the obvious tension that had settled over the group.

Yugi found himself in a predicament. He didn't want to offend Rebecca, but he didn't want Anzu to be angry with him either. He held no romantic feelings for Rebecca, but he couldn't find it within himself to break her heart. Anzu was his closest fried aside from the Pharaoh. 'A little help here? Got any ideas?' Yugi asked his darker half.

The Pharaoh manifested himself next to his partner with a smirk. 'You could always tell Anzu how you feel. I'm sure she would like that,' the Pharaoh suggested with a smirk.

'_Quit messing with me. What would you do?'_

The made the Pharaoh pause. '_What do you mean?'_

Yugi shrugged casually, his embarrassment forgotten, as he became fully absorbed in the internal conversation. '_If it was Kagome instead of Anzu, what would you do?'_

'_Isn't it obvious? I would make my feelings for Kagome known,' _the Pharaoh answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Yugi sighed. He shouldn't have expected anything less. This _was _the pharaoh he was speaking with. The Pharaoh would have no problem confessing his feelings to Kagome- he'd already made it pretty clear how he felt. It was Kagome that had yet to respond. Yugi figured that it would probably hurt the Pharaoh's ego if Kagome rejected him. '_I heard that.'_

Before Yugi could make an attempt at apology, Jounouchi cried out, breaking the reverie within his mind. "Look at that! That Zigfried won his duel in one turn." Everyone stared with gaping mouths at the scene before them.

"Can he really do that?" Kagome asked quietly. The sight of a man with lavender-colored hair smirking at the camera, flashed on the screen. It cut off to display the matchups for the next round. Everyone, but Jounouchi's eyes widened when they saw that he was next to duel Zigfried.

"That pink-haired freak's going down," Jounouchi muttered in determination.

~:~

"_You don't need to worry, Onii-san. I know you'll do great."_

Jounouchi closed his eyes and gripped the telephone in his hand. He rested his forehead on the payphone ad released a sigh. "Thanks, Shizuka. I needed to hear that."

"_I'll always be there for you, Onii-san. And I know Mai-chan will too."_

"What do you mean by that?" Jounouchi asked, his eyes now wide. Shizuka giggled over the line.

"_I've been keeping in contact with her. She's rooting for you too even though she's not there. Just like me."_

"Thanks, Shizuka. I'll call you after my match," Jounouchi said with a fond smile. It put some ease on his mind to hear his sister's voice. He could hear the cheer and see the smile on her face as he spoke to her.

"_Bye, Onii-san."_

Jounouchi hung up the telephone before moving to where his friend waited patiently for him. They all noticed the renewed fire within his eyes as Jounouchi strode by them. "This is going to be a good duel," Honda commented with a smirk. Yugi nodded once in agreement.

~:~

Jounouchi was still fuming over his loss to Zigfried, but kept his comments to himself. The group had decided to visit Yugi's grandfather in the hospital quickly before Rebecca's next duel. However, Yugi received a distressed call from Professor Hopkins before they could board the shuttle to take them to the medical center.

Someone had left a map in Sugoroku's room with a Chinese restaurant circled and a large 'X' over it. Yugi and his friends had immediately headed towards the restaurant, leaving Professor Hopkins support his granddaughter.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi yelled and opened the doors to the restaurant. Everyone looked around the inside in question as a delicious smell wafted under their noses. Jounouchi and Honda began to drool excessively when they spotted the feast laid out. Before the two could make a mad dash for the food, a loud gong rang out.

"Look you guys. Is that Sugoroku-san?" Kagome pointed out. The group turned to see an elderly man pulling some ropes diligently.

"Jii-chan? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi-kun! Don't you worry about him."

Everyone turned their eyes to the ceiling, where Vivian Wong was hanging. "We have some unfinished business," she went on with a wink.

"Vivian led us here?" Jounouchi asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because she's nuts. Can't you tell?" Anzu asked. They all watched Vivian perform some kicks and spins with sweat drops forming on their heads.

"I'll offer you a deal, Yugi-kun. Since I did you and your grandpa a favor, I will only ask for one thing in return. We go on a date in return for my good deed," Vivian winked before jumping down from the railing where she stood above them. They all watched with unsure as she floated down before them. "What do you say?"

"You helped my Jii-chan?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I simply fixed his back for him in return for his services," Vivian answered.

"If he offered his services in return for you fixing his back, then Yugi-kun doesn't owe you anything," Kagome said. Vivian glared at the girl in irritation.

"Stay out of this! It doesn't matter! I know Yugi-kun can't resist my charms," Vivian said and placed her fan over her face gracefully.

"I think he'd spend more effort _breathing _than resisting you," Anzu said truthfully. Anzu smirked in triumph at what she had said and folded her arms. Yugi watched on quietly from beneath his bangs. This wouldn't end well.

"If that's the way you want it, fine." Vivian focused her attention on Sugoroku before striking him quickly. The old man froze up before falling to the floor with a loud groan. "I'll just return him to the way I found him. Here's the new deal: We'll have a duel for your grandpa. If you win, I'll fix his back. If you lose, I get my date. If you're lucky, you can get much more," Vivian finished with a wink.

"That's just low. You're blackmailing him into dueling you?" Kagome asked. Vivian glared at Kagome angrily. Anzu returned the glare.

"I accept your terms," the Pharaoh spoke. Kagome turned shocked eyes to him with her mouth agape. She watched as he jumped onto a table and faced Vivian. Kagome sighed loudly. She would blame it on his male pride for now.

Kagome watched the duel with folded arms. Why would he accept these conditions? He couldn't truly find Vivian attractive. Could he? Kagome swallowed. She was sure that Vivian wasn't his type. Besides, he was still interested in her.

In the back of her mind, Kagome had the suspicious feeling that he did this to get a rise out of her. Did he wish to make her jealous? Kagome glared at his back, her eyes narrowing. She hoped, for his sake, that that wasn't his goal.

"Dark Paladin, destroy her Dragon Lady and the rest of her life points!" the Pharaoh commanded. "Game over."

"He won!" Anzu cheered. "Pay up. Yugi-kun's grandpa is waiting," Anzu said with a smirk.

The Pharaoh let his eyes drift to where Kagome stood to gauge her response. He was surprised to see her staring back angrily at him. He approached her warily, all thoughts of Vivian gone from his mind. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"Why would you accept her deal? We could have just taken Sugoroku-san back to the medical center," Kagome pointed out.

"This way was faster. I was sure that I would not lose. There was no harm done," he replied.

"You sure you're pride just didn't get out of control?" Kagome asked and folded her arms.

"You seem truly upset. Did the thought of one date with Vivian anger you so much?" he asked with a teasing smirk. Kagome felt her cheeks warm.

"_No._ It did not. Don't let it go to your head," Kagome replied.

"Jealousy is not a crime, Kagome." Kagome glared at the sight of his knowing smirk. "And just when I was beginning to think you didn't like me…"

"I _don't _like you," Kagome replied and stalked away in a huff. '_I just may love you…'_

~:~

Kagome let out a breath to calm her nerves. Slowly, she approached Anzu with slight hesitation in her steps. Anzu had already left in a huff after Vivian had shamelessly thrown herself at the Pharaoh. Kagome walked away from the sight, her own jealously rising. She had other things to worry about.

"Anzu-chan?"

Anzu turned in question to see Kagome approach her. "Hey, Kagome-chan. Sorry I stormed out like that. Can you believe her? Does she really think Yugi-kun likes her?" Anzu rants. Kagome sits next to Anzu on the park bench.

"Yeah," Kagome agrees. "Anzu-chan, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think I had the wrong idea telling you to make a move on the Pharaoh," Kagome starts. Anzu's eyes widen. Was Kagome changing her mind? Did she want to pursue a relationship with the Pharaoh now? "Anzu-chan, he doesn't belong in this world. I can't help but feel that he'll have to leave eventually. Once he's finished what he's come here to do, I'm sure that he'll have to leave."

"…You're speaking from experience. Aren't you?" Anzu spoke after some time. Anzu stared down at her feet. In the back of her mind, she had already thought about what Kagome proposed. It was highly unlikely that Yugi would share a body with the Pharaoh for the rest of his life.

"Yes. I had to leave behind my adventures in the Sengoku Jidai. I realized it and I wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt without knowing all the repercussions," Kagome answers.

"The truth is, I've thought about that before. I guess you are right. I don't know if he knows it," Anzu says.

"I'm not sure."

"Kagome-chan, I don't think I can try to start anything with him. It's too late for that. I can already tell where his heart lies," Anzu says and looks up at the cloud.

"Anzu-chan?" Kagome starts.

"It's not that hard to tell. I was hurt before, but I'm okay now. As long as he's happy for however long he's here, I'm happy, "Anzu elaborates. I've also realized something else. I don't think my feelings for the Pharaoh run as deep as I thought they did. I think what I feel for him is just a slight crush. But, I _know _what I feel for Yugi-kun isn't just a crush. He's my best friend. In a way, I think this rollercoaster of emotions I've been feeling for the both of them was enough to convince me that Yugi-kun is the one I love," Anzu finishes with a blush. Kagome smiles at her friend and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure that he feels the same, Anzu-chan," Kagome says. Anzu scoffs.

"There they are! Hey guys, let's get a move on!" Jounouchi called out to Anzu and Kagome. The two girls nodded in understanding before getting up and walking over to the males. "What were you two talking about?"

"Just girl talk, Jounouchi-kun. You can join us next time if you want," Kagome says it a teasing smile. Honda and Otogi snickered at Jounouchi's embarrassment. Jounouchi stretched out an arm for her, but she was quicker. For the first time, Kagome was able to escape his grasp.

"I'm no girl!" Jounouchi yelled. "Oi! Keep still!"

~:~

Moi-Moi: Voila. Review please! Feel free to send in your suggestions guys. Oh! I almost forgot! I will be starting a new, full-length Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover soon. It will be a modern day AU, but that's all I'm saying. ;)

Edited: 4/14/13


	19. The KC Grand Championship Part 2

Chapter 19: The KC Grand Championship Part 2

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: And here it is! The last chapter before we head to Egypt you guys! I'm so excited! It won't take long for the next chapter to get out. It was finished before chapter 18 was lol. Quick side-note: the suggestions you guys have been sending in have been stacking up. I've decided to take my time with them and when I get some free time for them, I'll post them up as individual one-shots in a separate story. Time is money and it's a recession... Wait, what? _I_ don't even know what I just said. Thanks for reviewing: TsukiyoTenshi, DragonFire Princes, Mistress of the Darkness Katana, redangel12463, Princesx Mystery, xXCrossoverLoverXx, kawaiishiella, MichelleTaisho, Foxluna, Aryenne, bur bur, yashi, Whisper, sesshi, pharr, 12345678910, and many unnamed guests. May I just say, my mom makes AWESOME Baked Macaroni… ^.^

~:~

Kagome stalked through the main Kaiba Corp building that was located within the amusement park. She was sure that Kaiba was inside watching over the park- she could sense his aura. Kaiba had a wide range of emotions that spelled out is aura. He was proud, angry, uncaring, and lonely. Kagome had sympathized with him when she had discovered his hidden loneliness, but his personality flaws had made her quickly change her mind. It seemed as though the only times Kaiba's aura changed into a more positive, brighter one were the times when Mokuba was present. Kaiba truly loved his brother.

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

Kagome pushed at the large, grey door in irritation. She tried to open it, but the locked door denied her entry. She could feel someone grab her wrist and attempt to pull her away. "Kaiba! I know you're in there! Open the door!" Kagome yelled. The girl proceeded to fiercely pull away from the security guard. "Let go of me."

"Let's go miss. This is a restricted area," he spoke in a firm tone.

Just then, the grey door unlocked with a click and opened a second later. The security guard and Kagome froze in their tug-of-war. Kaiba's smirking face stared down at Kagome. "Higurashi, to what do I owe this disturbance?" Kaiba sneered.

"We need to talk," Kagome answered. Kaiba gestured for her to enter his office while moving aside. The security guard released his grip on Kagome, allowing her to storm angrily into the office. Kaiba shut the door after her. Kagome took notice of the barely furnished office with only a deck, chair, table, and computer.

"What do you want, Higurashi?" Kaiba snapped.

"I demand to know why you have Mokuba running around playing Match-maker," Kagome questioned. When Kaiba smirked at her, she felt her temper begin to flare. He wasn't even going to deny it!

"Isn't it obvious? I enjoy watching you squirm," he responded and took a seat at his desk.

"_What? _This is all one big joke to you?" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaiba watched the petite girl glare harshly at him as her voice rose. She was quite a beautiful girl, but he could never see himself with her. Her temper was a turnoff for the CEO. Idly, Kaiba wondered how Yugi dealt with it. "It stopped being funny the moment I realized that you reciprocated Yugi's feelings," Kaiba answered cutting off Kagome's tirade.

The girl stopped as a blush dusted across her cheeks. "W-what?"

"I know everything, Higurashi," Kaiba said with a cocky smirk. Kagome swallowed. "During Battle City, Yugi told me all about that gaudy puzzle he wears and the spirit he believed to inhabit it. I didn't believe his nonsense despite what he and the fool Ishizu spoke. I didn't believe it a first, but after the events at Battle City concluded, I suffered from delusions."

"You know about the Pharaoh?"

"I was aware that the Yugi I have been dueling with was not the same Yugi parading as the King of Games, but I kept quiet. How could I prove it?" Kaiba went on. Kagome just watched the CEO speak quietly.

"But, this doesn't make sense. You've known about the Pharaoh for some time now. Why wait until now to play Cupid?" Kagome asks.

"My delusions. For some reason, I see visions of events and times I've never seen before. You've been in them along with Yugi," Kaiba says with a straight voice. All smugness he previously held was gone now.

"You've been seeing them too?" Kagome asked. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her. He had no idea that Kagome was suffering the same conditions as he. He had assumed that only he and Yugi were having these troublesome visions. "So, you have a vision of the Pharaoh and I together, and you decide to mess with my love life?"

"Your _non-existent _love life. It was pure luck that Yugi was attracted to you. I simply went along with it. It felt _right," _Kaiba smirked. Kagome felt her ager rise again. He messed with her because it felt "right"? "I tried to ignore the nagging voice, but in the back of my mind, I felt as though you two _belonged _together."

This, once again, stopped Kagome. "Wow…The infamous Seto Kaiba _does_ have a heart. And who would have guessed that he has a soft spot for young love?" Kagome teased.

"You may leave now, Higurashi. You may tell Yugi that I held up my end of the bargain and I demand my payment," Kaiba says and allows his eyes to rest on his computer screen.

"What bargain?" Kagome asks. When he didn't answer her, she turned and left in a huff. "So much for believing he had a heart…" she muttered to herself. She should have known that the Pharaoh would have something to do with this. She never expected such an underhanded trick as to enlist Seto Kaiba's help at romancing her. Of course Seto Kaiba wouldn't do anything without receiving something in return. "Knowing Kaiba, he probably wants another rematch…"

Kaiba waited until the girl left before turning his chair around to gaze out the windows. He watched until he saw the raven-hired girl storm away from the building and towards where the next duel would be taking place. He had interfered with her relationship at Yugi's request. He hadn't known what had propelled him to actually do it. He may have gotten a rematch against Yugi, but Kaiba could tell that it wasn't the only thing that had made him interfere. It was hard to explain. But, he hadn't lied. For some reason, he believed that Kagome and the Yugi who had approached him belonged together.

~:~

Kagome rejoined her friends to see Rebecca wailing against Yugi while Anzu looked on unhappily. Yugi seemed to be trying to console her, but was failing miserably at it. She assumed from the sight that Rebecca had lost her duel and had turned to her "boyfriend" for consolation.

"Kagome, where'd you go?" Jounouchi questioned the raven-haired girl once she rejoined the group. The others turned to her as well, waiting for her answer.

"I had to talk to Kaiba. I needed to know something," Kagome answered.

"Did you get your answers?" Yugi asked.

Kagome smiled at him, but sent her energy towards the puzzle around his neck. It was a large enough amount of spiritual energy to be considered unpleasant. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to let him know that she was not pleased with him. "Yep. He was actually helpful," Kagome said. Yugi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Yugi blinked in confusion at the girl. Suddenly, he could feel the Pharaoh manifest himself behind him. Yugi turned to the Pharaoh in question. Yugi was surprised to see small amounts of unease and fear in his eyes. As quick as it came, it was gone. Yugi could tell that the Pharaoh and Kagome had a lot to talk about.

"Let's get going. The next match is going to be held at the Kaiba Dome," Mokuba says. Everyone begins to move away, heading towards the shuttle. Yugi remained in his place as well as Rebecca and Kagome.

"Yugi-kun, let's go," Rebecca urged.

"Um, hold a second Rebecca-chan," Yugi said. Rebecca watched him with some confusion in her eyes. After a few seconds, she noticed a slight change in the boy. He was no longer staring at her, but was staring at Kagome with a more sharpened, determined gaze. Rebecca felt her jaw drop. Was this the spirit of the Pharaoh Kagome had told her about? Sensing the tension between the two, Rebecca backed away.

Yami remained quiet as he stared back at Kagome. He would wait for her to say what was bothering her, rather than unintentionally anger her be speaking. Something Kaiba told her must have angered her. In the back of his mind, he had a faint suspicion of what had upset her.

"In a way, I'm not surprised that you enlisted Kaiba in your elaborate scheme of romance," she started.

"I had not originally planned to do it, but you complicated things," he answered. Kagome felt her barely contained ire bubbled up once again for the day. She was used to arguing with someone she considered close to her. She was not used to them not yelling back at her. He remained calm and collected with his hands in his pockets. The Pharaoh was Inuyasha's opposite in nearly every way.

"_I _complicated things?" Kagome asked and pointed to herself.

"Yes. It was supposed to be simple, but you hesitated. All now, you hesitate. I find you incredibly hard to read," the Pharaoh answered.

"I have good reason to. You may not realize it, but I have. I can see where this is headed. You're not from this time. Eventually, you'll have to leave and where would that leave me?" Kagome asked.

The Pharaoh felt his eyes widen slightly before his surprise wore off. "What if I choose to stay by your side?" he rebutted.

"Would you?"

"Yes. I am confident in what I fell, Kagome. I may not remember my past, but there is one thing I remember. No matter what era of time we may dwell in, you will always be my queen. The ties between us are forever binding," the Pharaoh said with a level tone. Kagome could feel her heart beat loudly before stalling and starting up again. She could feel the prick of tears behind her eyes and blinked furiously to dispel them. "Kagome, can you forgive me?"

How could she not? His words melted the wall of anger she had put around her heart. If this was how he apologized, she wouldn't mind fighting more often. Swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke, "Yes."

~:~

"They've been talking for a long time now," Otogi commented offhandedly. Jounouchi grunted in agreement his brows furrowing.

"What are they talking about?" Jounouchi asked Rebecca. She shrugged casually and began dusting lint off her clothes.

Anzu watched to two speak, gauging Kagome's reactions. The Pharaoh's back was facing her, but he seemed to be doing most of the talking in the conversation. Anzu felt her curiosity pique when Kagome looked ready to cry. What were they talking about?

"Oh geez…" Honda said.

"Damn. I didn't see this coming," Jounouchi went on. The group watched with wide eyes as Kagome launched herself at the Pharaoh, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him to her. "What's his secret?" Jounouchi asked with a smirk. Although it was somewhat difficult to discern, the group could tell that their two friends were absorbed in what seemed to be a passionate kiss. "They sure can hold their breath," Jounouchi smirked.

"Why don't we head over to the arena? They can join us when they're ready," Professor Hopkins suggested.

"Good idea," Otogi commented. The group began to move away, giving the two one final look.

Anzu watched for some time before smiling faintly. Unlike the last time she had seen the two kiss, she did not feel overwhelming amounts of heartbreak and sadness. She felt optimism and hope for her friends. There was a small amount of nagging envy, but she pushed it away. They both deserve happiness. If only she could feel that happiness with Yugi…

~:~

Kagome allowed her eyes to close as she slipped her shaking fingers into the Pharaoh's hair. She stood limp in is arms as his lips moved against hers, guiding her movements. The contact between her body and his was causing her heart to beat harder than before. Although she had initiated the kiss, he had quickly taken over and left her feeling somewhat dazed. After some time, he pulled away from her and smirked at her gaze. "We should get going. I have a duel in several minutes," the Pharaoh said. Kagome nodded numbly, allowing him to take her hand and lead her away. A giddy, bubbly happiness spread through her as she squeezed his hand with a grin.

The two rode the shuttle towards the "Blue Eyes White Fortress" where the Pharaoh would have his championship duel. Kagome rested her head onto his left shoulder and closed her eyes peacefully. "Are you nervous?" she asked quietly.

"Not in the slightest. I have faith in my deck," he replied. The other passengers paid them no mind, either not recognizing the King of Games or choosing to remain uncaring.

"You're not worried that you'll lose?"

"How can I? When I have such good friends and an even better good luck charm?"

Kagome giggled. "You're such a charmer. Don't let your skills go to your head," she said and flicked the middle of his forehead playfully.

When they disembarked, Kagome and the Pharaoh made their way to the large castle before them. They used the less crowded entrance for VIP guests, receiving the 'Okay' from the security guard present. They made their way up the stairs, Kagome stopping near the exit. The Pharaoh turned to her in question. She gave him a bright smile that left his heart picking up its pace. "Good luck," she said and gave him a peck to the lips.

"Thank you," he said before turning to exit the stairwell. She watched as he left through the doorway, hearing the cheers that erupted. With a smile, she backtracked to take another stairway that led higher up the castle.

~:~

"What did I miss?" Kagome asked. She spotted her friends standing near the balcony, peering down below. Jounouchi offered her a sly lance, but Kagome refused to meet his eyes. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her back, but refused to meet their knowing stares. She leaned over the side of the stone railing to peer down at the competitors below.

"Nothing yet. They just finished shuffling each other's decks," Anzu informed.

"Has anyone noticed that Leon-kun looks different?" Rebecca questioned. Kagome tilted her head to the side in question. She probed Leon's aura with her energy, feeling the anger, frustration, and stress pouring out from him. What happened?

Although she hadn't known him for long, Kagome could tell that something was truly troubling Leon. His normal happy and somewhat nervous attitude was gone and was replaced by one more dark. She noticed Leon's eyes glance behind her quickly. Looking up behind her, Kagome noticed Ziegfried smirking on the balcony above near Kaiba. What had Ziegfried said to Leon?

"I declare this match to be invalid due to a breaking of official tournament rules! Leon Wilson has entered the tournament under a fake name or should I say Leon Von Shroeder!?" Kaiba proclaimed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You promised the crowd a match for the championship title. You can't back out now. Then, your whole tournament would have been a waste and you-a joke," Ziegfried laughed.

"You used your brother to get revenge on me and my company? How pathetic," Kaiba smirked. He walked away from Ziegfried then, Mokuba calling after him. Ziegfried glared at his back before turning his eyes back to the duel.

"Leon was just trying to help his brother. He's innocent in all this. If anything, it's Ziegfried who should be blamed," Anzu said.

"Looks like Kaiba's tournament rules were for nothing," Otogi commented dryly. The group agreed silently.

~:~

Kagome was furious. Ziegfried had not only fooled his younger brother into believing that the Pharaoh was his enemy and that he owed it to his family aid him in breaking the law for his own selfish goals, but he had convinced Leon into playing an illegal card that made the deal nearly unwinnable. She turned her fury onto Ziegfried once again, but he only winked at her in return. He seemed to truly believe that his plan was foolproof. But, Kagome knew better. She turned her hopeful eyes back onto the Pharaoh. He could win. He always found a way to do so.

"Look! The castle is disappearing!" Anzu declared.

"What!?" Ziegfried yelled, gripping the railing.

"To keep the Castle of Stromberg on the field, I have to pay the price of half the cards in my deck, but I only have one card left. Therefore, I can't send half of it to the graveyard," the Pharaoh smirked. Anzu, Rebecca, and Kagome cheered loudly while Jounouchi and Honda laughed. Otogi smirked cockily. "I activate the card Monster Reborn to bring back the Dark Magician. I activate the card Necromancy to summon four, random monsters from your graveyard to the field in defense mode. Now, I activate the card Diffusion-Wave Motion to attack all your monsters."

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the Dark Magician attack the now weakened Hexe Trude. Leon's life points dropped down to zero, proclaiming the Pharaoh the winner. Kagome quickly left the group rushing down the staircase behind them before any of them could blink. Knowing looks and smirks followed her as she left. They all looked over the edge to see Kagome embrace the Pharaoh happily while congratulating him.

"I have to say, seeing those two together is making me miss Serenity," Otogi commented.

"You better stay away from my sister, Otogi," Jounouchi threatened.

"Sure. I will. After our date," Otogi went on.

"_Date_!? We'll see about that pretty boy!" Honda yelled.

"Thank goodness for Kagome-chan. I'm not sure I could survive if I didn't have a least _one_ female friend," Anzu muttered dryly.

~:~

'_Pharaoh, where are we going so early?' _Yugi asked his alter ego. It was two days before their flight to Egypt and their next adventure. Yugi walked at his partner's side down the sidewalk early in the morning. The Pharaoh had woken him up early, claiming to need to go out. He refused to tell him where or why. '_Are you meeting Kagome-chan?' _Yugi asked slyly.

'_Not today, aibou. I have something else in mind,' _the Pharaoh replied, looking head with his hands in his pockets.

'_Really? I would have thought that since you and Kagome-chan are practically inseparable, you would be spending every waking minute with her,' _Yugi said cheekily.

_'Very funny, aibou. But Kagome is visiting her family today.'_

_'You should have gone with her. It's customary that when you're in a serious relationship that you meet her family members.'_

_'We're here.'_

_'Where? The Domino Station? Why are we here?'_

Yugi blinked with a dazed look as he realized that he once again had control of his body. What happened?

"Yugi-kun!" Yugi turned with a surprised look to see Anzu jogging towards him in a yellow tube top that left her midriff showing, a pink jacket, and a pair of shorts. She smiled at him happily before stopping in front of him. Yugi let a blush dust his cheeks. She looked extremely cute. "You ready to go?" she questioned happily.

With a deep chuckle, the Pharaoh spoke, '_Have fun, aibou.'_

Was this supposed to be payback? Before Yugi could retort, the Pharaoh cut off the connection and retreated into the recesses of the puzzle. Yugi gulped as Anzu looped her arm in his and led him away.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Egypt, here we come! Review please!

Edited: 4/21/13


	20. Heading to the Past

Chapter 20: Heading to the Past

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: This is my favorite chapter! Ahhhhh! Let's just start! I'm so excited! I just can't hide it! Thanks for reviewing: Mistress of DarknessKatana, TsukiyoTenshi, xxoikilluoxx, and a guest.

~:~

Yugi stood at the airport with a duffel bag over his shoulder and his suitcase in hand. His grandfather had already seen him off, choosing to leave before he broke down in tears. Yugi had tried to comfort the elderly man in any way he could think of, but Sugoroku was adamant. With loud bawls, he had separated from his grandson causing some onlookers to raise their eyebrows.

"Yugi-kun!"

Yugi turned to see his friend Anzu and Kagome approaching him. Yugi smiled widely, feeling the Pharaoh manifest himself next to him. Anzu wore a black top that revealed her midriff along with a red miniskirt and calf-high, white boots. Kagome wore a fitted, white tee with a pink cat character on the front with a pair of jean shorts and a pair of slippers.

"Hey, guys," Yugi greeted them. They smiled at him in return griping their own suitcases. Kagome sent a small amount of her energy to the Pharaoh as a greeting. He nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Are Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun here yet?" Kagome questioned. Yugi shook his head in the negative.

"Figures that they'd be late," Anzu commented dryly.

"_Who's_ late?"

The three turned to see Jounouchi and Honda approach them wearing casual jeans and tee shirts and jackets. The two skidded to a stop with the suitcases at their sides. "Now that we're all here, we can get going," Kagome said.

_"Flight 747 nonstop from Domino City to Cairo, Egypt is now barding," _the loud speaker announced.

~:~

Once their flight landed, the group was grateful for the cool atmosphere the airport supplied. They had mostly dressed light for the hot climate outside the airport doors. Anzu looked around the airport in curiosity, her eyes landing on a souvenir shop. You're only in Egypt once right? She grabbed Kagome's hand before leading her into the store.

"What are you doing, Anzu-chan?" Kagome asked.

"What's that?" Anzu questioned the store clerk, not answering Kagome.

"It's called a cartouche, miss. Ancient kings of Egypt used to carve their names onto them," he explained with a friendly smile. Anzu smiled down at the blank cartouche. "Would you like a personalize cartouche? I'm sure we can find your name."

"No, thank you. I'll take the blank one," Anzu says.

The two girls rejoined the group after their brief shopping trip. "Yugi-kun, may I speak to the Pharaoh please?" Anzu asked. Yugi gave her a questioning look before nodding. Once he reopened his eyes, the Pharaoh's sharpened gaze stared back at Anzu.

"What is it Anzu?" he asked.

"I got this for you. It's called a cartouche. The guy who sold it to me told me that ancient kings used to carve their names onto them," Anzu explained and placed the silver cartouche into the Pharaoh's hand. He lifted it to inspect it with a questioning gaze.

"But, this cartouche is blank…"

"I know. I thought that once you found out your name, you could put it there so that you never forget it," Anzu said. She smiled once the Pharaoh nodded and smiled at her in thanks.

"Thank you Anzu. I shall cherish it forever," he responded. Kagome smiled at the sweet gesture before feeling a malicious evil make itself known nearby. She looked around the airport terminal uneasily, with furrowed brows. The evil felt similar to that of the Millennium Items. Perhaps the Ishtars were here for them? As quick as it came, it was gone again. Kagome knitted her brows together.

"Let's get going. I think Ishizu said they would be here as soon as our flight landed," Kagome said. The others complied with her request, moving away from the many souvenir shops and food stands.

~:~

"We have arrived my Pharaoh. This is the final resting place of the Tablet of Lost Memories. You must make the rest of your journey alone, my king. The legend states that once you present the three Egyptian God Cards to the tablet, your memories will be unlocked," Ishizu spoke in her somewhat ominous voice. Yami nodded his understanding before turning towards the entrance. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion watched as the group left them at the entrance.

Kagome looked around the underground tomb in fascination. They were so close. In a few short moments, the Pharaoh would have his memories returned to him. But, what would happen after that? Would he leave them?

"This is it," she heard the Pharaoh speak softly. He took out the three God Cards from his deck holder before holding them up to the tablet. Everyone waited with baited breath. The seconds dragged on until a bright light coated the room. They all shielded their eyes from the oncoming light.

Kagome closed her eyes and attempted to look away, but found that she couldn't. She gasped at the feeling that overcame her. It felt as though her soul was being pulled from her body once again. She had not been conscious for it the first time it had occurred, but she was fully awake and helpless to the feeling. She screamed and reached futilely for her body that collapsed to the ground.

It was dizzying. She felt large winds whip by her as the same force that had pulled her from her own body pulled her through a darkened portal. She found that there was nothing to hold onto or stop her from going to where ever her destination was.

~:~

"Geez. What was with that light?" Jounouchi asked and rubbed his eyes with his forearm. He looked around to see Honda and Anzu clearing their vision as well.

"I guess that was supposed to happen," Honda commented.

Suddenly, Anzu gasped loudly. "Kagome-chan!"

Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi turned to see Anzu kneel by Kagome's unmoving body. "What happened to her?" Jounouchi questioned frantically.

"It probably had something to do with that light. What was that Yugi?" Honda asked.

"I have no idea," Yugi said with a confused, saddened look.

"What's wrong, Yugi-kun?" Anzu questioned.

"The Pharaoh's gone," Yugi spoke.

"You're kidding!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

'_The boy speaks the truth…'_

Just then, a man wearing a turban and robe with large, gold hoops appeared before the group. He held a blank look in his eyes as he spoke again. '_I am Shadi. I am the guardian of the Millennium Items. The Pharaoh and Kagome are no longer in this world. They have travelled back to the world of the Pharaoh's past; their shared past.'_

"Wait. What do you mean _shared _past?" Yugi questioned.

"Are you saying that Kagome-chan is actually from ancient Egypt. But, that doesn't make any sense," Anzu questioned, looking down and the sleeping girl on her lap.

'_I speak the truth. Once the door to the ancient past was opened, both he and Kagome were pulled into the world of the Pharaoh's memories to face the great evil once again.'_

"What? The Pharaoh came here to recover his past. Not to fight some evil," Anzu protested.

"Well, if the Pharaoh and Kagome are back there, we have to help them," Jounouchi proclaimed loudly. Everyone turned to him.

"But how?" Yugi questioned.

_'The only way is to enter the world of the Pharaoh's memories through the Millennium Puzzle. I can help you enter the puzzle and find him, but I must warn you. Once you have entered, you must find your own way out.'_

Anzu furrowed her brows as she stared down at Kagome's unmoving form. Why couldn't it ever be easy? It seemed as though fate loved to throw many obstacles to test them. Now, her friends where somewhere in the ancient past with no idea how they got there? Anzu felt her irritation grow.

Yugi blinked his eyes as he held his puzzle. He felt lost. He felt as though a piece of himself was torn from his very being. For so long, he and the Pharaoh had shared a mind and body, but now he was gone. Yugi felt alone. The loneliness he felt before he put the puzzle together couldn't compare to the loneliness he felt now.

"We'll do whatever it takes!" Jounouchi said. Yugi ad Anzu looked up at their friend in shock. They had been so wrapped up in their sadness and anger that they had missed the big picture. Kagome and he Pharaoh were gone. And they needed their help.

'_Everyone hold hands. You must concentrate your energies. Focus on seeking out the Pharaoh…'_

They all remained silent as their hands held the others. Their brows knitted in concentration as they tried to pinpoint the pharaoh's energy within the Millennium Puzzle. Slowly, they felt a slight tug on their very being originating from the Puzzle. Before they could think, the tug turned into a yank that left them all breathless. One by one, their unconscious bodes fell to the ground.

~:~

Kagome blinked her eyes open with a groan. She brought a hand to her eyes to rub the spots that had formed in her vision away. She attempted to push herself up from her position of laying on her stomach, but the sound of another's cough caught her attention. She could feel firm flesh under her hand.

Kagome gazed below her to see two, hazy violet eyes blink up at her. Her mouth fell open as she realized that she was staring the Pharaoh in the face. She attempted to move away from him with a strangled noise, but found that her limbs were entangled with his. Not only that, but her clothing seemed to be missing. A terrified shriek escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and shoved herself away from him with her feet. She scooted to the edge of the large bed she laid on in panic.

"Kagome!" she heard him object before the sound of a dull thud reached her ears. Cracking an eye open, Kagome peered around. He was gone. Slowly, Kagome peered over the edge of the bed. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she stared down at his tanned, naked back and rear end.

"Why are you naked?" Kagome questioned and closed her eyes. What was going on? Why was she laying naked in a bed with the Pharaoh?

"Kagome, wait. You must calm down," he started. He attempted to stand, but Kagome was quicker. Throwing a nearby pillow at him, she made sure that he caught it in order to hide his manhood.

"Cover up! I don't care with what," Kagome said, turning her face away from him. She hadn't been exposed to male nudity since her days in the feudal era. She wasn't ready to see the Pharaoh of all people naked yet.

"You can look now. May I suggest that you get dressed as well," his voice spoke in a calm tone. Kagome hesitantly turned to him to see the Pharaoh standing before her in a kiln but no shirt. To hide her blush, she looked over the other edge of the bed. There was articles of clothing all over the stone floors. "Here," she heard him say as an article of clothing was offered to her.

Kagome took the clothes, holding it up to reveal it to be a dress. She looked up at him expectantly. "Turn around," she instructed. "No peeking."

He scoffed with a smirk before facing away from her. He never did understand the amount of modesty people of the 21st century held. The human body was a beautiful thing. It was nothing to be ashamed of. He was comfortable with himself, but he decided that it was best to appease Kagome and ease her embarrassment.

"Done," he heard her say. Turning to face her, the Pharaoh felt his breath leave his lungs. The dress was loose on her frame but still left his heart racing. She was more beautiful in person. Not even the most fashionable clothes from the modern era could display her beauty to him he way she looked at his moment. "Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked and looked down at herself in question. She looked back at him only to see him move closer to her.

The Pharaoh moved one step at a time until her was directly before her. With slow, questioning movements, he placed his tanned hand to her creamy cheek. He pulled her lips to his own, a happiness soaring through his very being. What he had wanted for so long was finally his.

~:~

Jounouchi shook Honda awake before throwing a light punch to his cheek. That seemed to do the trick because the brunette sputtered a bit before coughing loudly. "Wake up, Honda," Jounouchi said.

"Jounouchi, you bastard. What do you think you're doing?" Honda questioned angrily. Honda grabbed Jounouchi by the collar, glaring at him angrily.

"Cool it you guys. Now's not the time for that," Anzu said with a commanding tone. The boys stilled before standing. Yugi looked around at the many stairs and doors. The Pharaoh's Soul Room hadn't changed since his last visit. How would they find their way around?

"Hey, Shadi. You gonna lead us to the right door or what?" Jounouchi asked with a serious look. Shadi only stared back at him.

_"You must find the correct door and work your way through the maze,"_ Shadi spoke. They all looked at him with wide eyes and shock stares. Their eyes then scanned over the doors.

"We'll _never_ get out of here," Jounouchi moaned.

~:~

Kagome bit her lip again. She had been exploring the Pharaoh's- and her- room. The Pharaoh was taking a bath after some servants had momentarily intervened. She stopped at a vanity and observed the different make-up laid out before her.

The Pharaoh seemed to truly love her. She wasn't sure if what she felt could be called love. She was sure that she was falling quite hard and fast for the Egyptian king. Idly, she wondered just how much he could make her fall. _'Enough to get me to marry him.'_

"Kagome."

She turned quickly upon hearing the Pharaoh's voice. Her trice cursed heart began to beat loudly in her ears. He stood before her, dressed in a navy cape, white top and matching kiln, and enormous amounts of gold jewelry. Yet, something was off.

Turning away from him, Kagome let her eyes scan over the room. Spotting a bright shine near the bed, Kagome moved to retrieve it. With a small smile, she approached the Pharaoh. "What's a king without his crown?" she asked quietly.

"Thank you," he said with a smirk. Quickly, he captured her lips with his. Kagome felt her eyes widen. Not even Inuyasha's kisses had felt so numbing. Were it not for his arms around her, she was sure that a simple breeze could have blown her away- she was so light.

He smirked into the kiss when she began to respond to him. "Am I interrupting?"

~:~

Moi-Moi: YES!

Edited: 3/26/13


	21. Reliving Our Past Part 1

Chapter 21: Reliving Our Past Part 1

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Hopefully, you guys figured this out… there will be no "Waking the Dragons" saga. DON'T KILL ME! I loved that saga too, but it was unnecessary. I figured that since Kagome was ready to accept a relationship with the Pharaoh and he was more than willing to start one, that the story didn't need the extra filler. Think of it this way, we're in Egypt faster and the "Waking the Dragons" arc never happened in the manga either. Thanks for reviewing: Mistress of Darkness Katana, Aryenne, Minato-kun Luver, Princesx Mystery, TsukiyoTenshi, kawaiishiella, redangel2463, MichelleTaisho, takersgirl519, bur bur, yashhi, and many guests.

~:~

"There must be _something _we're missing! I know we've been here before! I marked that door myself," Jounouchi exclaimed and pointed to the black, iron door with the bright, yellow smiley face on it. The others, excluding Shadi, stared at it as well.

"That was a smart idea, Jounouchi," Anzu commented.

"Yugi, you have to know where the Pharaoh is. You two shared a mind for so long. If anyone can find him, it's you," Jounouchi said. Yugi stared back at his blonde friend with a hopelessly lost look.

"I wish I could Jounouchi-kun. But, the truth is, I haven't been able to sense him at all. Ever since he left the puzzle, our connection has been broken," Yugi said sadly.

"That can't be true, Yugi-kun. Maybe it just feels that way. We were able to combine our energies to travel into the puzzle. Maybe if we pull ourselves together, we can try and locate the Pharaoh and Kagome-chan. I'm sure that they're looking for us as well," Anzu said with a fierce look. Jounouchi nodded at her words. He had been the one motivating his friends up until that point. But, even he was beginning to lose hope.

"Will it work Shadi-san?" Yugi asked the apparition.

'_The Pharaoh and Kagome are located deep within the maze. They are not hiding from you all. You must only listen for them,' _Shadi spoke. Jounouchi felt his eyebrow twitch. Shadi's constant riddles were beginning to irritate him.

"Let's do this you guys," Anzu said. She held out her hands for her companions. With affirmative nods, they took each other's hands once again.

'_Listen for them. Even now, they call out for you,' _Shadi reminded. Yugi furrowed his brows. '_Pharaoh, Kagome-chan we're coming. Where are you?' _

Jounouchi was startled when he heard Yugi's silent gasp. A second later, he felt a familiar tug on his very being. His concentration broken, he opened his eyes in surprise. His friends remained focused on their task, missing the swirls of black, grey, and white around them. Jounouchi felt his throat close up in amazement. Before he could take in another breath, he noticed himself hanging upside down above a large, ancient city. Quickly, he released Honda and Yugi's hands and began waving frantically.

Yugi's eyes snapped open when he felt Jounouchi pull away from him. With a questioning glance, he realized that they were no longer in the Millennium Puzzle, but were now hanging above an ancient city. "It's Egypt! It's got to be!" Yugi cried out gleefully.

Anzu and Honda opened their eyes in happiness and glee as well. Before they could cheer, they realized that they were all falling towards the city and fast. Yugi cheered, Anzu screamed, and Jounouchi and Honda held on to each other for dear life.

~:~

Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks as he tanned man shot her a knowing look. She swallowed loudly. She noticed that the Pharaoh made no move no release her from his arms. Before she knew it, her mouth was moving on its own, "Mahad let me explain…"

He raised a hand to silence her with a sly look. "There is no need, Kagome. I only wish to tease you. My king, the members of your royal court have been waiting for you. I have come to retrieve you."

"Yes. Thank you…Mahad," the Pharaoh said, testing out the name. Once the man bowed lowly before shutting the door and leaving them alone, the pharaoh turned a questioning look to Kagome. "How did you know his name?"

"I just sort of…knew it. He seemed familiar, but I've never met him before," Kagome explained.

The chamber room door opened once again and Mahad peered inside. "Kagome, you may want to leave your room as well. Mana has been waiting for you in her room," Mahad spoke. Kagome nodded affirmatively to him. Mahad shut the door behind him once again. Kagome breathed a sigh. If only she could remember who Mana was.

"I shall see you later then, my queen. We will just have to finish what we started at another time," the Pharaoh spoke in a low, sensual tone. Kagome felt her face heat up as well as her throat tighten. She watched with wide eyes as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand before leaving her alone in the room.

After he had long gone, a silly grin made its way to her face. "How had I refused him for so long?" she muttered to herself before leaving the room to find Mana.

~:~

The Pharaoh followed behind Mahad, his eyes scanning the walls and many decorations. He had no idea where he was. Had he and Kagome travelled back in time? It would explain why it was only he and Kagome here and why their friends were not present.

He was Pharaoh and Kagome was his queen. The man before him was Mahad, but that was all that he knew. Perhaps by the end of the day, he would be able to find out more about his elusive past. Hopefully, Kagome would either remember or learn something as well.

As thoughts of Kagome entered his mind, he found his heart rate picking up slightly. Seeing her again in this time brought out longtime, dormant feelings. It was as if the Kagome he had seen in modern times could not compare to the Kagome he saw now. He loved them both dearly, but he never wished to forget the Kagome of his ancient past again.

"My King, we have arrived," Mahad spoke. The Pharaoh was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of Mahad's voice. With a nod, he entered the room before Mahad. He spotted several people all standing, their eyes on him. Moving tentatively, yet confidently, he made his way to the throne. He took a seat on the throne before waiting for something to happen.

"Now that Pharaoh has arrived, we may begin! Let us open the court if it pleases the gods!" the short, stocky man next to the throne proclaimed. The Pharaoh gasped. He looked like Grandpa Moto. Now that he was getting a better look, the people who stood at the foot of the throne held very familiar faces. He recognized Kaiba and Ishizu amongst them.

"My King, I wish to report that the royal guards have had no luck in locating Aknadin," Mahad spoke on bended knee. The Pharaoh's eyes widened slightly before resuming their previous state. '_Aknadin?'_

"Please, keep searching," the Pharaoh gave a neutral response. Why was Aknadin important?

"Yes, my King," Mahad answered. Mahad stepped away slowly, keeping his eyes low.

"What sayest you, Isis? Have you located Aknadin?" the man who resembled Kaiba spoke harshly. Isis shook her head negatively.

"My Millennium Necklace has been giving me clouded visions of Aknadin," she replied. The Pharaoh noticed that each member of the royal court held a millennium item in their position. But, where was the Millennium Eye? The Pharaoh sat back. There were too many questions and not enough answers.

~:~

Kagome let out a sigh as she stopped walking and slumped against a wall. She had been walking in the palace for so long that she had lost track. At some point, she attempted to go back to her room, but she could not seem to find her way back. Slowly, she slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest.

She would wait. Eventually, someone would come along. Then, she would just have them escort her to Mana. Come to think of it, where was everybody? She rested her forehead on her knees, suddenly feeling a longing for the Pharaoh. She wished for him to be by her side to at least keep her company so she would not be alone.

"_There _you are!"

Kagome snapped her head up to see a tanned girl making her way towards her with a small child in her arms and a colorful stick in her hand. Kagome stood and watched the girl warily.

"You kept me waiting. Where have you been Kagome? We were supposed to spend some time together after breakfast, but you never showed up for it. Come to think of it, neither did Pharaoh," Mana said and shot her a sly look. Kagome sputtered uselessly for a second, not knowing what to say. Just then, the small child in Mana's arms began pulling away from her and reaching for Kagome. "Uh oh. Looks like the young prince misses his mama. Here you go."

Kagome's eyes widened. She offered her hands and rasped the child. '_Mama? I'm a mother!?' _the child cooed at her with a smile. She could recognize those eyes and hairstyle anywhere. "Yugi?" she spoke.

"Don't tell me. You haven't seen him for a couple of hours and you forget him already?" Mana teased.

Kagome let a bright smile grace her face as she pulled the child to her. She couldn't explain it, but a large amount of love surged through her at that moment. What she felt for this child was greater than anything she had felt for Shippou as his mother figure. This was her own flesh and blood. "Yugi," she said the name again, laughing at the irony.

~:~

The Pharaoh sighed deeply. He had been able to secure some information from Shimon, his vizier, about the recent events in the kingdom. His own trusted adviser had turned against him and the kingdom and had rebelled. He had made an attempt on Kagome's life. Did she know? The Pharaoh dreaded telling her.

Aknadin had attempted to take the one thing from him that left him feeling overwhelming amounts of happiness. He would pay. Barely reigning in his anger and frustration, the pharaoh nodded a good night to Mahad once he reached his chamber doors. Mahad turned and proceeded away to his own chambers for the night.

Facing his doors once again, the Pharaoh took a sharp intake of air. He opened the door, preparing himself to speak to Kagome. He stopped when he heard light cooing and giggling. He froze at the sight. Kagome sat on their bed with her legs folded and a small child before her. She seemed to be playing some sort of game with the child, but halted when she noticed him. "Hey you," she said with a smile.

The child turned with a curious look to him. The Pharaoh felt the air leave his lungs. His whole body froze as he watched he child that resembled him in every way reach for him with a smile and squeal. He looked to Kagome in question. He watched her pick up the child and hold it to her. "Isn't that sweet? He wants his daddy," she cooed.

'_I'm a father?'_

~:~

Yugi looked around the market place with wide eyes. If it were not for their current search mission, he would have been amazed at the history he was reliving. He looked over at his friends to see them exploring as well. Anzu was looking at the many stands and the wares they presented. Jounouchi and Honda had immediately found the food carts and were attempting to stuff their faces.

"This is so unfair! We can't touch the food!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"This is the Pharaoh's memories. Think about it guys, we weren't around thousands of years ago. It makes sense that we can't touch anything," Yugi reasoned. Jounouchi and Honda frowned with large tears leaking out their eyes.

"It doesn't matter. We should be looking for the Pharaoh," Anzu said.

"Well he's the Pharaoh. Isn't he? He should be in the palace. Let's just find it," Jounouchi said and stood.

"Nice idea genius. Maybe you can point it out to us," Honda commented dryly.

"Uh…Maybe we could hold hands again?" Jounouchi suggested with a grin. Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Look over there you guys. That _must _be the palace. It's huge!" Yugi commented. The others turned to where Yugi pointed to see a large, stone building in the distance. Even from so far away, they could still see the massive site.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Honda yelled. Immediately, he and Jounouchi took off running towards the palace. Anzu jogged after them, barely matching their pace.

"Wait for me you guys!" Yugi yelled. Try as he might, he found that his legs couldn't match with the long strides Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu were making.

~:~

The Pharaoh moved his thumb over the flesh of the back of Kagome's and in circles. From his place on their bed behind her, if he peered over her shoulder, he could see their son slumbering in his crib. "You seemed shocked when you saw Yugi. Are you okay?" he heard Kagome question.

It was late at night, but he didn't wish to sleep. All the stress and frustration from today seemed to ebb away from him as he held Kagome to him. "I am fine. I knew that I had a wife. It was a surprise to learn that I had a son as well," he spoke lightly.

"I learned from Mana that we've been married for a little over a year and Yugi is almost four months," Kagome said. She found that she didn't mind sharing a bed with the Pharaoh as much as she thought she would. They had attempted to sleep away from each other on Kagome's request. But on her request, he had rejoined her in their bed. She had made it quite clear that they would be sleeping and sleeping _only._

"Aknadin has rebelled against me and the kingdom and has run off with the Millennium Eye. He struck about a year ago and attempted to kill you, but you fended him off. He's been recuperating since then," the Pharaoh said.

"…You win," Kagome joked lightly. A small smile made its way to his face at her joke before it faded. Sensing his unease, Kagome turned in his arms to face the Pharaoh. She placed a hand to his cheek. "Hey, don't worry. We're no better off now than we were when this originally happened. We'll get through this. The bad guys never win," Kagome said.

The Pharaoh stared into her blue eyes for some time, not saying anything. Kagome allowed him to stare while trust and faith shone in her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, the Pharaoh could see something else in her eyes. He could see traces of love swirling around in her blue pools. He nodded once, his foul mood vanishing. "I love you," he said before capturing her lips with his.

Her hand slid from his cheek before resting on his bare chest. For the night, she decided to let him sleep however made him comfortable. She would chew him out in the morning. That is, if her conscious mind had not turned to mush before then. She could feel everything about him in his kiss- the commanding aura she had come to know as well as the gentle nature he must have gained from his time with Yugi. With a happy look, she spoke in a hushed tone. "And I, you."

He watched as her eyes closed and a smile took over her face. His heart began to beat harder than ever at hearing her speak those three words. He could tell that she felt something for him, but hearing her speak the words made it all the more pleasing. He rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him. He stared up at the ceiling feeling the cool breeze that did nothing for his heated skin. He looked down at Kagome again to see her sleeping peacefully on his chest with his arm around her waist. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep that was beckoning him.

~:~

Moi-Moi: These chapters are coming out so easily. I feel all fluffy inside from the love. I think I might go cry some happy tears later. :') I listened to Ne-Yo's "So Sick" while writing the last scene. Even though it's a sad song, it did set the mood. Review and see you next time!

Edited: 4/22/13


	22. Reliving Our Past Part 2

Chapter 22: Reliving Our Past Part 2

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I feel so motivated. It's all due to my love of Yami/Kagome pairings and this story. I love what I do and do what I love. Also, I have just recently gotten into the Yusei craze. He's the second most attractive Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist after Yami Yugi. Swoon. WHY CAN'T HE BE REAL!? DAMN IT ALL! WHY ARE ALL THE SEXY ANIME CHARACTERS NOT REAL!? I think I'm gonna go cry sad tears now. :'C Thanks for reviewing: Mistress of Darkness Katana, Princesx Mystery, TsukiyoTenshi, MichelleTaisho, Hanaru-NekoHanyou, xxoikilluoxx, kawaiishiella, Aryenne, redangel2463, nier, bur bur, pharr, yashi, sesshi, socrates, many guests and PatronusMaiden(I'll do my best to keep your excited squeals going ^.^). Please excuse my fangirling. ^.^'

~:~

The next morning, Yugi awoke first. He and his friends had fallen asleep outside the palace walls, using each other for support. They had discovered that once they reached the palace walls, they could not phase through it like the other objects of this world. They could move through any object, but not the palace walls. Yugi had supposed that the since the palace was the Pharaoh's home and sanctuary of sorts, he didn't wish for it to be open to just anybody. The Pharaoh was a private person. Jounouchi had yelled and pounded on the wall once Yugi had voiced his thoughts.

Yugi rubbed his eyes with a yawn and attempted to stretch, but froze when he felt a weight on his lap. He looked down with drowsy eyes, his face quickly turning a shade of deep red. On his lap, Anzu was sleeping peacefully in bliss. Yugi remained deathly still, not wanting her to wake. The last thing he wanted was for Anzu to call him a pervert.

Slowly, Yugi began to relax his stiff body. He reverted back to his impression of a statue, however, when Anzu rolled over in her sleep. Her face was right at his waist, her mouth breathing small puffs of air on his pants. Closing his eyes, Yugi bit down on his lip in panic. It wasn't for a few more seconds that he realized that he wasn't breathing. Deciding to take the risk, Yugi let out the breath he was holding.

With small movements, he could feel Anzu stir on him. He kept his eyes closed, trying to push away his embarrassment. "Yugi-kun, you're so red. Have you been sitting in the sun for too long?" Anzu questioned. Yugi peeked an eye open and chuckled nervously. Thank goodness Jounouchi and Honda hadn't awoken.

~:~

Kagome awoke to the cool breeze blowing through the open, veranda doors. She felt an unusual sense of tranquility settle over her. That had to be the best night's sleep she had gotten in a while. Noticing the body she was using as a pillow, Kagome looked up to spot the Pharaoh still asleep. She stared at his face for some time, just watching how his features seemed truly at peace. She tried to remain still, not wanting to jostle him awake.

Biting down on her lip, Kagome hesitated before moving closer to his face. Her hand cradled his cheek softly before placing a small peck to his lips. Before she could pull away, she felt his hand slip into her hair and hold her into place. Her eyes opened in surprise.

When he finally released her, she spoke "Were you awake this whole time?"

"You woke me up, but I waited to see what you were going to do. It's a good thing I did," the Pharaoh replied. Kagome rolled her eyes at him as he smirked up at her. The two turned when they heard the sound of something clattering to the floor. They watched as Yugi sat up in his crib and stared down at the floor before looking up at them. "Looks like Yugi's been up waiting for us."

Kagome moved out of the bed, spotting Yugi's fallen rattle on the floor. She retrieved it before picking up her son and handing it to him. He began shaking it again with a smile. Kagome sat on the bed and placed Yugi to sit down as well. She found that she could easily watch her son all day- his happiness was extremely entertaining.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked her from where he watched her and Yugi.

"I'm spending the day with my son and Mana in the gardens. It's beautiful. This time, I'm going to try using my magic again," Kagome said. The Pharaoh felt his heart swell with pride at the sight of his family. Quickly, he placed a peck on Kagome's cheek before moving out of the bed.

"Then I must find some time to spend with you in the gardens as well," he said before heading into the bathroom. Kagome sighed wistfully as Yugi gave her a smile. This infant before her reminded her so much of her modern day friend. Perhaps the modern Yugi was her son's reincarnation? Kagome bit her lip in thought. It was possible, but there was no way to be sure. She decided to leave it alone for now.

~:~

Seto approached Mahad with narrowed eyes and squared shoulders. He knew that Mahad had long since sensed him approaching and stopped behind the sorcerer. "Mahad, are you ready to begin our search?" Seto asked. "We must set out now if we are to accomplish anything."

Mahad turned to the priest. "Of course Priest Seto. Shada is waiting for us. Let us go," Mahad spoke. Mahad began walking into the palace with Seto on his tail. Relations between Mahad and Seto had been strained as of lately. Since security was Mahad's duty, Seto had taken every opportunity to humiliate and criticize the sorcerer. But, Mahad would not fail. He owed it to his Pharaoh to make the kingdom safe again.

The two males exited the palace to see a group of guards with Shada and three, grey horses. The two strode past the guards confidently, making their way to Shada. "Let us leave Shada. Pharaoh has given us permission to search for anyone who is thought to be aiding Aknadin or any other criminals partaking in suspicious activities in the city. Let us not fail him," Seto said loud enough for the guards around them to hear.

"Open the gates!" Shada yelled. The three men mounted the horses at once, spurring them into motion. They began riding out the palace grounds through the gate with their small armed forces following them on foot.

Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda sat by the palace walls with saddened looks as the many people walked by them. It wasn't until a loud rumbling drew their attention. They all looked over to see the palace doors pulling apart to allow them a glimpse into the palace. They were all surprised to see three men ride out on horses followed by many shirtless men with spears.

"You guys, wasn't that Kaiba?" Anzu asked.

"Who cares!? The door's open! Let's go in quickly before it shuts on us!" Jounouchi yelled. The four teens rushed into the opened gate just as it began closing. They made it through the walls before looking around. "Whoa. This place is huge!"

"It's a palace Jounouchi. What'd you expect?" Honda questioned. Jounouchi shot Honda an annoyed look, but didn't comment for once.

"Now's not the time you guys. We need to find the Pharaoh and Kagome-chan," Anzu said and looked around.

"Should we split up?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi was right. The palace was larger than anything he had imagined. The Pharaoh could be anywhere! '_If I were the Pharaoh, where would I be?'_

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to get moving. We got a lot of ground to cover so let's get started," Jounouchi said and shoved his hands in his pockets. He moved to the left without checking to make sure that his friends were following. The others looked to each other before following after the blonde.

~:~

Kagome sat on a bench as she watched Mana perform magic tricks for her son. The sorceress and infant sat on a patch of blooming flowers in the royal garden. Kagome held her wand in her hand before inspecting it. She had no idea what to do with it. She knew that she could perform magic. Was it like her miko energy? Placing some pressure on her bottom lip with her teeth, Kagome pointed her wand away from Mana and Yugi and attempted to funnel her miko energy through her wand.

Mana was in the middle of blowing animal-shaped bubbles for the young prince, when she could feel Kagome shoot off a blast of her Heka at a nearby tree. "What was that for?" Mana asked and gave Kagome a weird look. Her eyes darted from the tree Kagome had incinerated back to the girl. Even Yugi watched his mother and Mana curiously.

"I was trying to remember something. I feel like I haven't used my magic in forever, Mana," Kagome said.

"Oh, I get it. You feel out of practice. I guess that's normal. You haven't been keeping up with your practices as much as you should. It's only natural. You have had a baby to care for," Mana says.

"No, Mana. I feel like I can't remember how to use my wand. I feel like I have no idea what to do with it," Kagome said. Mana stared at her strangely.

"Did a memory charm backfire on you or something? Maybe I can help. I'm not that good with memory charms. I can only make someone remember or forget a few months," Mana says.

"That's good. Give me your best shot," Kagome says. Mana gives her an unsure look before gripping her wand. Kagome closed her eyes.

"So, you just want to remember your magic right?" Mana asked, still unsure. Kagome nodded. Mana bit her lip before pointing her wand at Kagome. She prayed to the gods that she wouldn't mess this up. The last thing she needed was to injure her friend. "Here goes."

Kagome stood still. She felt nothing at first, but after a few seconds a gasp escaped her. Before her eyes, many different scenes flashed in her mind. It was as if the memories were being locked away and sealed up tight, but now one of the many locks had broken. She remembered.

She remembered being brought to the palace. She remembered her first magic lesson. She remembered falling in love with the Pharaoh. She remembered marrying him. She remembered laying with him and giving birth to Yugi. Most of all, she remembered Aknadin.

She felt the anger fill her slowly. Now that she remembered what Aknadin had done, she felt nothing but anger and revenge. Closing her eyes, she tried to reign in her emotions.

"Kagome?" Mana asked warily. Kagome had fallen over onto the ground and hadn't said a word. Mana reached out for her friend tentatively. Kagome looked up at Mana quickly, startling the girl.

"Mana, thank you," Kagome said and stood. Mana gave her a small smile. Kagome gripped her wand before giving it a wave. One of Kagome's many spell books appeared before her and opened. Mana let out a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived when she heard Yugi's fussy noises. "What is it Yugi?" Kagome asked and went to her son.

"He must have dropped his toy," Mana said. "I'll go get it."

Kagome watched as Mana left to search through some nearby bushes. Kagome held her son to her, placing him on her lap. She sifted through her memories again, a blush forming on her face when thoughts of the Pharaoh resurfaced. Although she felt it in her heart, she now had proof that she loved the Pharaoh. Her face turned even more red when memories of their wedding night flashed through her mind. Yugi began babbling nonsense to his mother then while sucking on his tiny hand. The motherly love she held for the infant soared through her.

Kagome froze when she heard Mana's scream. Willing her wand to her, Kagome glared at the bush. She was startled when someone shot out from the bush and landed before her and Yugi. The small child began wailing loudly at the surprise, tears forming in his eyes immediately. Kagome scooted back, before recognition set in. "Jounouchi-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Jounouchi asked with a groan. Kagome held Yugi to her, cooing to him to calm down.

"Kagome! Watch out! I got the others!" Mana cried out and waved her wand. Kagome gasped at the sight of Yugi, Anzu, and Honda levitating out from the foliage. They seemed to be frozen before Mana released her spell and dropped them on Jounouchi. "Explain yourselves! Who are you and what do you want!?"

"Mana, stop that," Kagome admonished. She gave Mana a look before pushing her wand away. Mana gave her a curious look. "These are my friends."

"Friends? But, I've never met them. Why are they dressed so strangely?" Mana asked. Mana gasped suddenly before crouching closer to Yugi. "My Pharaoh! What happened to you!? You've shrunk!"

"Mana, that's not Pharaoh," Kagome said dryly. Mana raised an eyebrow her eyes shifting from the Yugi on the ground and the Yugi in Kagome's arms. The infant had long since stopped wailing. What sort of magic was this? "What are you guys doing here?"

"This is the thanks we get for coming to help? We went through hell trying to find you and the Pharaoh," Jounouchi grumbled. The teens pulled away from each other before sitting up. They all rubbed their sore body parts before blinking at Kagome. Yugi rubbed his head before looking at his friend. His eyes zeroed in on the child in her arms. "Oi, Kagome. What's with the kid?"

"If you _must _know Jounouchi-kun, this is my son," Kagome said. The four teens went silent as they stared at Kagome in shock.

"Some friend _he_ is. He doesn't even know about the young prince," Mana mumbled and folded her arms stubbornly.

~:~

Kagome had escorted her friends back to her room, wishing to find somewhere more private to talk. They found that besides Kagome, Mana was the only one who could see the teens. The infant Yugi in Kagome's arms often stared at the teens- Yugi in particular. Yugi would blush and look away every time he met the baby's eyes.

He had seen pictures of him when he was younger. It was unnerving. It was like looking into a mirror that displayed the past.

"This is a nice place you got Kagome. You're really living in style," Jounouchi said and looked around the large bedroom.

"Thanks?" Kagome asked. She sat on her bed with Yugi on her lap while Mana sat next to her. Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi occupied various pieces of furniture in the room before staring at Kagome expectantly. Oblivious to the discomfort in the room, Yugi began babbling from his place on Kagome's lap. "How'd you guys get here?"

"We followed you and the Pharaoh into the Millennium Puzzle. Where _is_ the Pharaoh?" Yugi spoke.

"He's with the royal court. He's probably taking audiences with the people of the kingdom now," Kagome answered.

"Does he remember who he is yet?" Anzu asked. Kagome shook her head in the negative. Anzu looked crestfallen at this.

"So, let me get this straight. You and the Pharaoh are married and have a kid? What's his name?" Jounouchi asked, refusing to give up the conversation of Kagome's son.

"Yes, Jounouchi-kun. His name is Yugi," Kagome says. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda's eyes turn from Kagome, to the infant, and to the blushing teenager. "I found it ironic and somewhat hilarious when I found out."

Yugi stared at the infant in shock. Could that be him in a past life? It couldn't be. If it was, why didn't he travel back into the Pharaoh's memories like Kagome had? It had to be a coincidence. '_That makes sense.'_

"This is weird," Jounouchi muttered.

~:~

The Pharaoh walked back to his room with Shimon at his side. The vizier had been chatting idly throughout their whole walk about random things in an effort to make conversation. The Pharaoh nodded politely, but even he was zoning in an out of the conversation. His mind kept trailing off to Kagome and Yugi. Had they already left the gardens?

"My Pharaoh?" Shimon questioned.

"Yes, Shimon?" the Pharaoh asked, looking at the stocky man. Shimon gave the Pharaoh a knowing, sly look before nodding once.

"I understand, my king. Your father was the same way when he was your age. It is understandable that your family be on your mind in times like these. Cherish them, my king. I shall see you at dinner?" Shimon asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Shimon," the Pharaoh spoke. Shimon bowed once before turning and leaving the king alone. The Pharaoh turned his attention to his chamber doors before pushing them open.

The Pharaoh paused at the door to see Kagome and Mana laughing on the bed while Anzu and Yugi smiled from a loveseat. What left him thrown for a loop was the sight of Jounouchi and Honda making cooing noises and funny faces to his son. Finally, he shut the door after him and gained their attention.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi and Anzu called out.

"Hey Pharaoh. I got to tell you: this is one cute kid you got here," Jounouchi said.

"Thank you," the Pharaoh said and moved towards them all. "How did you all get here?"

"They used the Millennium Puzzle as a gateway to your memories," Kagome explained. His eyes went to her before looking at Jounouchi and Honda. The two were beginning to argue over whose turn it was to hold the infant. "I never would have guessed them to be the children-loving type."

"It's kind of cute," Mana commented. Yugi shook his head at his friends with a shrug.

~:~

Kagome finished brushing out her dark tresses later that night after dinner. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi were taking up residence in the guestrooms. The Pharaoh had yet to come in their room for bed. Kagome was just placing down her brush when the door opened.

She turned to the door to see the Pharaoh, but frowned when she didn't see Yugi in his arms. "Where's Yugi?" she asked. She had assumed that he would be bringing him in after dinner.

"He'll be staying with the servants tonight," he informed and shut the door behind him.

"Why would he be saying with them? He sleeps in here with us," Kagome says.

"I was hoping to have you to myself tonight," he answered. Her face immediately flushed. "You said that Mana helped you unlock your memories?" He had hoped that she would have her memories of previous nights together.

"If you want her to help you, I'm not sure that she wouldn't be willing to. She's not that confident in her abilities. I wouldn't want to mess with your head either. Maybe Mahad would do it for you?" Kagome suggested and stood. She was trying to keep a level tone that spoke seriousness as she made her way to the bed. He stared at her with a blank stare.

Once she was in the bed, she pulled the covers up to her neck in hopes of hiding from his gaze as well as burying herself within the clean sheets. She froze when she felt the bed shift. She felt his hand on her arm before he turned her to lie on her back and face him.

"Don't think for a second that I won't make you sleep in a different room," she threatened. "Maybe Yugi-kun would share his room with you."

"Why would I sleep with Yugi when I have a bed of my own?" he answered.

_**~ LEMON AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. X.X ~**_

He buried his face in her neck, his right arm latching around her waist. Kagome turned her head, determined to ignore the way his touch left her skin warm and the hoard of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She bit her lip his hands began to roam. "I can still kick you out," she half-threatened.

Her smirked before whispering in her ear, "But, you won't."

Kagome pulled away to glare at him. She could see the arrogance in his eyes as well as the lust and love. He _nearly _had her. She looked away from his eyes then in an effort not to get lost in them. The butterflies weren't just fluttering. They seemed to be dancing now.

He brought his head back down to her neck while his hands roamed her entire body. They trailed their way up her legs to caress her torso from under her nightgown. Her breathing came in short gasps as her hands began running along his arms. She grew irritated at the jewelry he wore- they were in the way.

Finally, his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. He felt her hands rest on his shoulders before moving to his waist. She tugged at his top and he removed his lips from her to allow her to remove the troublesome clothes. He may not have been able to remember their previous coupling, but he was quick to re-learn what seemed to have the most effect on her.

He was in the middle of pulling her nightgown up her body when she began shoving at his chest. He pulled away in question before she pushed him onto his back. From his place below her, he looked up at her with a surprised expression. He could see the lustful passion clouding her gaze as she removed the clothing from her body. His eyes clouded over as he gazed at her form. She was perfect. He had seen the way many women of the modern age held themselves. Their deathly thin bodies did nothing for him. Kagome held enough flesh to be considered beautiful without needed to show her bones. Quickly, he sat up and his mouth latched onto her shoulders before kissing its way down to her breasts.

Her head fell back as her arms rested on his shoulders before her fingers found their way to his head. A low moan escaped her lips as he kneaded and kissed her breasts. His touch was no longer a warm one, but a searing electric touch. He was amazing. She had guessed that he would be pleasing to look at. Even his shirtless form that he slept in was more than enough. He suddenly stopped in his ministrations when he felt her grind her hips onto his. A needy groan ripped from his throat as he pulled her closer.

Kagome smirked. She continued to slowly rock her hips against him. She felt his hands grip her hips in an attempt to move her faster, but she stilled. She could feel his need through her garments as well as see it in his eyes. He was a king. Yet, in this instant, she held so much power over him. The control she felt was more than pleasing. After she felt he had had enough of her torture, she pushed him back onto the mattress. She allowed him to flip them over, quickly re-gaining control of their love-making.

His lips kissed her passionately, a desperate need pushing him to remove the rest of his clothing as well as hers. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist. He entered her quickly, his arousal driving him mad with need. As he moved, she began to move her hips to match his movements.

Once he increase his pace, Kagome began scraping her nails against his back, causing him some pain that he was ignored. She arched her back as she began alternating between heavy panting and loud moans. It was just like she remembered. At any second, she felt like she would fall over the edge from the heights she had reached, only for him to push her farther.

She wanted to call his name, but she was drawing a blank. It seemed as though his name was being muted from her memories. She was about to ponder why when he began to massage her breast. All coherent thought flew from her mind.

She was amazing. She left him numb, yet completely aware. He wished to savor every touch, but found that he couldn't process a single thought. He tried not to lose himself too much in her. He wanted this to last for as long as possible. Not thinking, he began to massage her breast while he put his weight on his elbow.

"Pharaoh!" Kagome cried out as her back arched further off the bed and pushed her to him. His body seized up on its own as his climax hit him. They stilled, trying to gain control of their breathing. He found that he couldn't move his body, his energy completely gone. He chose to remain on her with his arms around her waist. He could feel her drawing lazy circles on his back with her nails and smiled. "I love you," Kagome confessed softly.

"And I, you," the Pharaoh replied. Her ministrations were beginning to lull him into a peaceful sleep. Slowly, he felt his eyes droop close. Kagome remained awake for some time, before sighing peacefully. She stared off at the full moon through the open veranda. She could hear his soft snores and closed her eyes, ready for sleep as well.

~:~

Moi-Moi: No matter how many times I write a lemon, I still squeal a certain *ahem* parts. Thanks for reading and review!

Edited: 4/27/13


	23. Facing Past Terrors

Chapter 23: Facing Past Terrors

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Over 1000 reviews! *breaks out apple cider and party poppers* Hooray! This is the most reviews I have ever received for a single story. This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! Special thanks for reviewing goes out to: Mistress of Darkness Katana, Princesx Mystery, MiddNightt, TsukiyoTenshi, redangel2463, kawaiishiella, MichelleTaisho, xxoikilluoxx, Black SunWhite Moon2, Kaddy 16, phar oh, yashi, nier, noir, gome, marik, kikyi, kogi, bur bur, GXLover, and many, many guests!

~:~

Anzu turned in the soft bed once again, not able to fall asleep. She had known that the Pharaoh and Kagome were close, but she never could have foreseen this. They were married with a son in the past.

Anzu was happy and relieved that she had decided to give up her attempt at wooing the Pharaoh when she had. She would have been in store for major heartbreak. Anzu rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

It must be very late into the night. She checked the watch at her wrist only to see the arms not move. Was time standing still? Anzu kicked off her sheets, feeling too warm. Idly, she wondered if Yugi was still awake. Would he mind keeping her company?

Anzu got out of bed, tip toeing out of her room and across the hall. Yugi slept across from her while Jounouchi and Honda slept further down. Just when she was about to knock on Yugi's door, her hand stilled. She felt nerves set in as well as doubt. Yugi wouldn't yell at her for disturbing him. He wasn't like that. So, what stopped her?

Although she had come to terms with her feelings, she couldn't tell anyone other than Kagome and herself. Why did she hesitate? Was it a fear of rejection? If Yugi _did _like her, he would have said something. Could she trust herself not to humiliate herself in front of him?

"Anzu-chan?"

Turning quickly, Anzu saw Yugi standing in the hallway with a curious look on his face. He was only in his button down and pants. Anzu smiled slightly. "Hey, Yugi-kun. I was just coming to see if you were still up. I couldn't sleep," Anzu said.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. What's on your mind?" Yugi asked.

"Well, a lot of things actually. Shadi said that the Pharaoh is supposed to face a great evil once again, but nothing has happened since he's been here. I can't help but feel like something is going to happen. I'm worried," Anzu said. Yugi nodded with a grave look.

"You're right. I think we're getting ready the biggest fight of our lives. But, the Pharaoh doesn't seem too worried. If he is, he isn't showing it. I guess the most we can do is wait," Yugi said.

"It's the waiting that's driving me crazy," Anzu said with a sigh. She leaned against Yugi's door and closed her eyes. Yugi watched his friend with wide eyes. Even in the dark, Anzu looked as beautiful as ever. Yugi admonished himself for thinking such thoughts. Anzu had come to him for advice and he could only think about how she looked.

Yugi was about to say something when a loud explosion sounded. The two teens looked at each other with confused looks. After a few seconds, Jounouchi's head appeared through his door and he glared at them while rubbing his eye. "Can you guys keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep," he said.

"That wasn't us, Jounouchi-kun. I think something's happening. We need to find the Pharaoh," Yugi said. He took off without warning, running for the Pharaoh's room. Anzu followed after him while Jounouchi went to wake Honda. Yugi turned the final corner, his breathing hard as he ran straight for the Pharaoh's door. Anzu was right on his tail. "Pharaoh! You have to wake up! Something's wrong-" Yugi started, but froze.

"Pharaoh?" Anzu questioned and walked in behind Yugi. Her eyes darted around the darkened room before a gasp escaped her lips. Yugi's face turned beet red. "Oh boy…"

On the Pharaoh's bed, they saw Kagome and the Pharaoh intertwined under covers with them both noticeably lacking clothing. The two froze up as they watched the Pharaoh come to. They wanted to leave, but found that their feet were grounded in place and their legs stiff. "Yugi, what is it?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Yugi woke up?" they heard Kagome's soft, sleep-ridden voice speak.

"Did you guys wake up the Pharaoh?" Jounouchi asked and entered the room with Honda behind him. Anzu seemed to be able to move then as she quickly shoved the males out the room while yelling frantically at them.

It took him a while to gain his bearings. By the time he was sufficiently awake, Kagome was already out of bed and tying a robe around her body. His eyes followed her as she stepped onto the veranda. "Is there a fire?" she asked.

"What?" the Pharaoh asked and slipped on his kiln. He followed her onto the veranda to see black smoke rising in the distance. It seemed to be coming from a group of step pyramids. Was one on fire? "What's going on?"

"Pharaoh? Can we come in?"

The couple turned to see Yugi step into the room with a hand over his eyes while the other felt the air before him. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Yugi? What is it?" the Pharaoh asked.

The teenager dropped his hand after peeking between his fingers. "We heard an explosion. It happened not too long ago," Yugi explained. He watched Kagome and the Pharaoh turn to look out into the distance. He noticed his friends enter the room after him.

"Aknadin. I'd bet anything that's it's him," Kagome spoke. "I guess he's come out of hiding."

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes before moving back into the room. While quickly dressing himself, he spoke orders to Kagome. "Find Yugi. Stay in here with him once you do. I will send some guards to watch the room," he spoke. Kagome watched him with her hands on her hips.

"You don't really think you're going out there alone!?" Kagome objected. "I can help you."

"Yugi needs you more than I do. Do not make this difficult, Kagome," he responded. The four other occupants in the room watched the two argue like a true, married couple with some discomfort.

Kagome stopped at that. She wasn't about to leave her son in anyone else's care. She wanted to help the Pharaoh, but she didn't want to leave her son. What was the point of coming back if she couldn't help him when he needed it most?

He looked at her when he didn't hear her respond. She was glaring harshly at him. A quick knock sounded on the door behind it opened to reveal Mahad.

"My king, there is a disturbance in Aknadin's temple. Who is this?" Mahad asked, spotting the modern-day teenagers.

"Friends, Mahad," the Pharaoh answered.

"We must leave now if we are to catch him," Mahad went on. He left the room after sparing the modern children a questioning glance.

"We want to help you, Pharaoh," Yugi stepped forward.

"It is much too dangerous," the Pharaoh refused.

"When has that ever stopped us before?" Yugi asked. Yugi watched the Pharaoh and Kagome exchange a look before giving the Pharaoh a determined look of his own. He left the room then to wait on his friend. The others followed after Yugi after sparing the two a glance.

After some time, Kagome spoke. "Fine. But you will come back," she commanded. He approached her and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Always. You and Yugi are my life. Wait for me?" he spoke before turning and leaving her alone. Kagome willed her wand to her before quickly getting dressed. She had to retrieve Yugi.

~:~

The Pharaoh grit his teeth as he pushed his horse faster after the laughing madman known as Aknadin. Seto, Mahad, Shada and some guards followed after him. He could feel Yugi tense behind him as the horse moved faster. He would have preferred if his friends had remained in the palace, but he found that it couldn't be helped. Yugi seemed to be obstinate, not wishing to let him face his past alone. The Pharaoh was sure that if it weren't for his infant son, Kagome would have taken a horse from the stables to follow after him against his orders. He was thankful for having others who cared greatly for him, but that didn't stop him from wishing that they didn't put their lives in danger.

"Wait! What is that creature in the sky!?" Shada exclaimed. Everyone looked up simultaneously to see a large, black and grey creature soaring through the dark night sky above Aknadin.

"How do you like my monster, Diabound? Not only do I have a new monster, but my master has given me new powers to defeat and crush Pharaoh with!" Aknadin proclaimed. _'Master?' _Pharaoh grit his teeth. He didn't know Aknadin's plot, but he knew that Aknadin must be stopped at all costs. _'Egyptian gods, guide me…'_

"I summon a creature of my own, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" the Pharaoh exclaimed. A bright light flashed in the dark skies before a long, red serpentine creature moved from the clouds and into view. Its body twisted and turned around itself as its gaping maw released a low growl and steam.

"It's an Egyptian God!" Seto exclaimed. He could not believe his eyes. An Egyptian god was soaring above them before their eyes. Seto felt his eyes move to the Pharaoh. Their king was a truly powerful one indeed. He smirked. No foe could oppose them now.

"Go now, Slifer the sky Dragon! Lay waste to his monster!" Pharaoh commanded. "Aknadin, this madness stops here! You shall pay for your crimes against Egypt!"

Yugi let his eyes shift over the scene. He had no idea how he could help the Pharaoh. He couldn't even pick up an object, let alone fight Aknadin. It seemed to be that all he could do was provide moral support to his friend. Yugi furrowed his brows. If that was all he could do, he would do it to the best of his ability.

"There is no mercy for the wicked!" Seto exclaims. The Pharaoh rode towards the ledge where Aknadin was perched on his own brown horse. "Pharaoh!" Seto called out. "We must follow him men!"

"Aknadin, surrender now!" Pharaoh commands. Aknadin gives him a smirk. Pharaoh watched him suspiciously before a chill ran down his spine. He looked behind him to see Aknadin's Diabound ready to attack and kill him. Pharaoh grit his teeth once he realized that he had fallen right into Aknadin's trap. "Two can play this game, Aknadin."

Aknadin looked behind him to see Slifer breathing harshly from above. There was a look of pure malicious intent in the dragon's eyes. Aknadin glared at the god. "You're right, Pharaoh. However, this is one game you won't win," Aknadin smirks. Everything was going according to plan.

Diabound disappeared from sight causing everyone, but Aknadin to look around in question. Diabound had just reappeared long enough to fire a blast at the Egyptian god. It was an all consuming blast that disintegrated Slifer's upper body and left the lower half to collide with the cliff side that loomed over Pharaoh and Aknadin. Pharaoh felt a seizing pain form from within his chest that seemed to restrict his airways, lungs, and heart. It was as if Diabound was squeezing his organs with its sickly claws. His hand loosened the reigns and his body toppled off the horse's back.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled and crouched by the fallen king.

"My king!" Mahad exclaimed from below.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Aknadin. He could see the man for what he really was- a monster. He gripped the Pharaoh's hand before looking down at the king. "You can beat him. We're all behind you. You're not alone," Yugi said fiercely. The Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock before returning to their determined fierceness. Slifer seemed to be reforming as it returned to the night sky.

"Aknadin, it is time for you to answer to your crimes," the Pharaoh announced. "Slifer, end him!"

Aknadin's eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen! His eyes noticed the short teenager behind the Pharaoh as well as the extra teenagers below the ledge. Their interference must have affected the future. Aknadin growled. He would not allow this. Calling upon the powers of his master, Zorc Necrophedes, Aknadin unleashed his dark magic.

Pharaoh grit his teeth as Aknadin's dark energy washed over him. He stood his ground, while Yugi fell to his knees. "Yugi, are you alright?" Pharaoh asked. Yugi found that he couldn't even muster up a reply. Aknadin's darkness was nothing like his own energy. It seemed to be draining the energy from his body as well as all the remotely optimistic emotions he felt.. He could barely hold himself up, but he still fought on. He stumbled backwards

Before he could catch himself, the Pharaoh slipped from the ledge. Yugi's eyes widened. The adrenaline began surging through his system then. He reached for the Pharaoh, but only felt the young king's fingers slip through his own. Once Slifer's body had crashed into the mountainside, he caused a large chasm to open up within the mountain. Slowly, Pharaoh tried to grab the ledge with both hands. "Well, this is unfortunate. It doesn't look like you will make it out of this alive. You won't need _this _then," Aknadin smirks before crouching at the ledge.

"Leave him alone!" Yugi cried. He attempted to tackle the dark priest but was pushed away. Yugi collided with the rock wall before crumbling to the ground.

"Yugi! Aknadin, leave him out of this!" the Pharaoh commanded in a harsh tone.

He reached down low and grabbed the Pharaoh's Millennium puzzle. Before he could lift the puzzle off his neck, Aknadin felt a piercing sensation in his chest. His breathing seized up and his wide eyes looked down to the Pharaoh. "I'm not dying yet, Aknadin," Pharaoh mutters. Pharaoh twisted the dagger he had retrieved from his kiln before withdrawing it. He noticed Seto, Mahad, Shada, and the guards approach. Mahad stopped at where Yugi's unconscious body laid.

"What's happening to him?"

Pharaoh's violet eyes went wide. Aknadin was vanishing? It was as if the wind was blowing away a pile of sand. Before disappearing completely, Aknadin released one final, large wave of dark energy. Soon, the spot Aknadin had occupied was empty. Pharaoh felt his vision blur and the rest of his strength being zapped away. As his eyes closed, he imagined Kagome smiling at him with Yugi in her hands. '_Kagome, forgive me.'_

He let go.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Review please! :D

Edited: 5/1/13


	24. Broken Promises

Chapter 24: Broken Promises

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I just want to say that Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there. And to the guest who wished Happy Mother's Day to my mother, thank you. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging on a cliffy. I wanted to update, but it was ridiculous to find the time. Exams are a bitch like that. But, I found some time and was able to finish this up for you guys. Thanks for reviewing: Princesx Mystery, SpongeBobMimPants, TsukiyoTenshi, kawaiishiella (I think you meant _eyes_ in your review lol), Mistress of Darkness Katana, mia1837, MichelleTaisho, redangel2463, Kaddy 16, takersgirl519, Foxluna, k-popluver4eva, bur bur, noir, gome, yashi, marik, sesshi, noit, kogi, phar ioh, kohi, kikyi, kaedi, nier, and many, many guests.

~:~

Kagome waved her wand once, forcing a bouquet of flowers to appear in the vase of water. She looked down at the bed where Yugi slept. He had been knocked unconscious in his bout with Aknadin and had yet to awaken. She tucked Yugi in silently before casting a healing spell over him and leaving his room. She met with Anzu outside the room. "He'll be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up now," Kagome said.

Anzu breathed a sigh of relief and gave Kagome a tentative smile. "Thank you Kagome-chan. I'm going to go watch over him," Anzu said before entering the room. Kagome watched her go before moving back to her own room.

Jounouchi had re-entered the palace with an unconscious Yugi on his back as well as Honda and Anzu following him. She had quickly had him place Yugi in his bed before tending to him. She was able to use her experience of treating wounds from her days in the past as well as her magic to help the boy. They were only waiting for him to awake.

Kagome entered her room, frowning at the quiet. Yugi slept in his crib silently. She began rubbing her arms as she sat on the bed. Her friends ad come back without the Pharaoh or any of the guards. What was taking so long? Shouldn't they have captured Aknadin by now?

'_Please be safe Pharaoh.'_

A soft knock sounded on the door. A soft gasp escaped Kagome as her hopes swelled. The door opened and Shimon and Mahad stepped in. She looked around them for a third person. Her smile fell. "Where is he? Is he alright?" She questioned.

"My queen, please sit down. It is best if you are braced for this," Shimon spoke. Kagome felt her hopes slowly fall. Her eyes shifted between them.

"Kagome, Pharaoh is no longer with us. I'm afraid Aknadin got to him," Mahad spoke in a restrained tone. Kagome could see the tenseness in his posture. She could feel the anger and frustration rolling off Mahad. She looked to Shimon. The elderly man stepped forward.

"This is all we were able to recover," Shimon spoke and produced a folded, navy cape from behind his back. Atop the cape, the Millennium Puzzle rested, it's eye of Horus design staring her in the face. "I am sorry, my queen."

She couldn't speak. Her mouth opened and closed for some time, her throat closing and not making a sound. The tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know what to feel. A mixture of anger, denial, sadness, loss, and several other emotions were rising up within her. She could feel her heart breaking slowly with every passing second. She registered the tears rolling down her cheeks and falling onto her clothes and the floor. "He's not dead. He can't be," Kagome denied.

"We searched for his body from the moment he fell from the cliff-side. Even now, the other priests and the royal guards are still searching, but the chances are slim to none. Without Pharaoh and with Yugi too young to rule, Egypt needs its queen now more than ever," Shimon says in a grave tone and offers her the Puzzle.

Kagome looked from him to the puzzle for some time. Kagome narrowed her eyes and smacked the Puzzle away from her. Shimon withdrew from her sudden anger. "He is _not_ dead! You cannot truly think that I would be pacified with his cape and Puzzle! I will search for him myself if I must!" Kagome yelled, her Heka beginning to rise up and surround her. Shimon stepped away as Mahad stepped forward.

"Kagome-" he began.

"Go! I _refuse_ to sit on his throne while he is alive!" Kagome yelled. She could hear Yugi begin to fuss before he began to wail in his crib.

"But the facts remain. While the Pharaoh is unable to rule the queen _must _step in," Shimon says. Kagome turned a fierce glare onto him. His body froze as a chill ran down his spine. The elderly man bowed low before backing out of the room. Mahad watched him go before looking to Kagome.

She was sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. As her rage-filled Heka began to subside, Mahad moved to sit on the bed next to her. He pulled her to him, allowing her to cry. "We shall not rest until he is found, Kagome."

"He's _not _dead. I won't believe it until I've seen the proof," Kagome said. "He promised that he would return to me." Mahad ran a comforting hand along her back.

~:~

Aknadin continued his frantic pacing.

He had been hiding underground far out in the desert. He was sure that no one would be able to find him out in the desert. Not even the priest's monster spirits would be able to find him.

This was not accounted for. Were it not for those meddling teenagers, he would not have been forced into hiding like a common animal. His only consolation seemed to be the death of the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, this meant that Kagome now ruled and her son would assume the throne once he was of age. Aknadin snorted.

He would have to dispose of them both before they could get too comfortable. He would have to strike soon- before the queen could get stronger. However, he was in no position to launch an attack. He had exerted himself in order to drain the Pharaoh of his energy.

Aknadin paused in his pacing. He looked over at the large spell book he held in his possession. The lit candle next to the book flickered slightly. He knew what he would have to do. It would take some time for him to recuperate, but once he was healed he would do the unthinkable. "It is time you reawaken, my Master," Aknadin spoke in a venomous tone.

"Master Aknadin, what shall we do to help you prepare?" a minion questioned while bowing lowly. He kept his eyes to the ground while Aknadin gazed down at him.

"I think I shall send you all to pay the queen a visit. Please send her my condolences," Aknadin said with a cruel smirk.

~:~

It had taken some time, but Mahad had finally been able to convince Kagome to take up her duties as queen. He only wished that she would not continue to harbor her mournful feelings. Although he had known the Pharaoh from since he was a young prince, Mahad was sure that no one missed him more than Kagome.

He knew that she spent most of her nights using her monster spirit to search for the late king's body. He often did the same, but not as frequently as he used to. The melancholic feelings that set in after a night of fruitless searching were too much for him. He chose to search every other night while spending his days keeping a straight face for Kagome's sake.

Mahad approached Kagome in the gardens from behind slowly. He noticed the young prince laying on a patch of flowers while babbling nonsense to himself and gripping at the flowers around him. Mahad sat next to Kagome on the stone bench. Her expression did not change. "Have you come to take me back to the throne room?" Kagome asked softly.

"No. I have come to talk to you. I am worried for you. I wish to see you smile once more Kagome. You cannot keep doing this to yourself," Mahad spoke. Kagome didn't respond. Not hearing her objections, he went on. "If not for your kingdom and people, do it for your son. The young prince needs you now more than ever."

"I understand, Mahado. I am not ready to move on. I will never be ready to move on. But, I think I am ready to accept it," Kagome spoke. Mahad nodded before pulling her to him. He ran a hand over her back in a soothing motion until her felt her pull away.

Mahad stood to leave, but stopped. "One more thing: Kagome have you seen Mana?"

"No. I'm afraid not Mahad," Kagome replied. Mahad nodded once in acknowledgement before leaving and returning to the palace. Kagome sighed once before moving to pick up her son. "I hope you have a good reason for skipping you lessons Mana. I don't like lying to Mahad so there better be a good reason for it."

Mana took another second before she broke the spell that disguised her as a small tree. Yugi giggled at the display of magic while clapping his hands with a smile. Mana bowed extravagantly for the prince. "I haven't been skipping my lessons. I have been doing some solitary practice down by the Nile. I wanted to surprise Mahad," Mana spoke.

"Whatever you say Mana," Kagome shrugged with a small smile. It could barely be called a smile, but it was better than the frown she had wearing lately. Mana let a soft smile appear on her face at the sight.

~:~

Kagome let out a groan as she ran her small hands over her face and through her hair. How had Pharaoh dealt with this? It seemed that Aknadin had been busy the past few days, choosing to wreak havoc in the kingdom through his minions. Arson, murders, and burglaries were only some of his lesser crimes.

Not only had the citizens of Egypt lives been threatened, but hers and Yugi's had been as well. They were subtle attempts on her life. The minions never chose to face her head on. They instead chose poison in her food or setting another trap around the palace. Mahad had gone through extra precautions to ensure that palace security was up to par and beyond.

Yugi never left her sight. He slept in her bed. She bathed and fed him. Kagome refused to trust him with any of the servants no matter how long she had known them.

Kagome heard a soft coo before looking down at the bundle next to her on her bed. Yugi was gripping at his blonde locks while inspecting them before reaching for his mother's hair. Kagome allowed him to go about his investigation as she stared at him with a smile in place.

She decided then that she would never leave his side. She would do anything to keep him safe and happy- even give her own life. Taking his small wrist in her hand, she kissed his fist. She watched him stare up at her before getting distracted by her jewelry. She was giving him one of her many bangles when her bedroom door opened loudly and an out of breath servant rushed in.

"My queen, come quickly! It is urgent!" the servant exclaimed. Kagome sat up at once, her eyes widening in hope. She clutched Yugi to her and willed her wand to her as she left the room. _'Pharaoh!?'_

~:~

Moi-Moi: I miss him so much! I have something to say. Please do NOT leave anymore suggestions or ideas on this story. If you have one, you may PM me or leave it in a review on "My Egyptian King". Not here. If you leave it here, I WILL NOT acknowledge it. Get it? Got it? Done. Review please! :D

Edited: 5/12/13


	25. Homeward Bound

Chapter 25: Homeward Bound

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: Things are finally slowing down. I spend my days working on an art project to pass the time. It's really cool and it's coming along nicely. I used an old text book as a journal of sorts and I put whatever I want all over the pages. I paint all over the pages and stick all sorts of decorations in the book. It's a lot of fun. Thanks for reviewing: xxoikilluoxx, TsukiyoTenshi, kawaiishiella, redangel2463, k-popluver4eva, Mistress of Darkness Katana, RebornRose1992, MichelleTaisho, Foxluna, nier, gome, sesshi, yashi, kohi, kogi, phar ioh, and many guests.

~:~

_She decided then that she would never leave his side. She would do anything to keep him safe and happy- even give her own life. Taking his small wrist in her hand, she kissed his fist. She watched him stare up at her before getting distracted by her jewelry. She was giving him one of her many bangles when her bedroom door opened loudly and an out of breath servant rushed in._

_"My queen, come quickly! It is urgent!" the servant exclaimed. Kagome sat up at once, her eyes widening in hope. She clutched Yugi to her and willed her wand to her as she left the room. _'Pharaoh!?'

Kagome held Yugi's head to her collar to keep him from jostling too much as she ran. Her breath came in loud gasps as she took the palace in long strides. She was barely aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks and the grin conquering her face. A giddy laugh almost tore out of her as she turned the last corner before rushing down the staircase that would lead her into the courtyard.

As she touched the ground outside the palace, the grin fell and her laugh morphed into a shocked gasp. There were men in hooded cloaks moving about the palace grounds as well as outside the palace. She noticed the black clouds of smoke rising beyond the walls. How had she missed the smell?

Women were shrieking. Horses were being forced to trample everything-and everyone- in their way. Swords and spears were clashing in loud pings. She noticed the walls of the palace being rammed and cracked. The war cries of men would rise and drown out all the noise before those same cries died out in choked gurgles. She noticed the armed guards as well as the high priests, fending off the attackers.

Kagome took a step backwards. The only thought ringing out in her mind was the infant cradled tightly to her body. She had to protect her son with all that she could.

"Get me a bow and as many arrows as you can find," she said in a firm voice to the servant still at her side. The woman stared at her queen with wide eyes. Kagome turned and retreated back into the palace. She had to get to higher ground.

~:~

Kagome opened the balcony doors before staring down at the chaos below her. Fury filled her at the sight. Aknadin had more than struck a nerve with his latest escapade. He had infiltrated her home and threatened the safety of her loved ones. She now understood the former Pharaoh's anger.

Gripping the arrow, she charged it with her Heka. Chanting a quick spell that she had learned from one of Mahad's more advanced books, she let the arrow fly. It was extremely advanced magic. She was sure that even Mahad wasn't using the spells in the tome. Kagome watched as the arrow struck one of Aknadin's minions before knocking him off his horse and pinning him to the far-off palace wall.

She went about this for some time picking off the minions one at a time, some being pinned to the wall or combusting on impact. Once her supply of arrows had dwindled, she paused. Quickly, she used her wand to manifest some more of the wooden weapons.

Kagome drew another arrow, aiming for a minion that had backed Shada into a corner. She let the arrow fly before reaching for another one. Before she could notch it, Kagome felt something hard collide with the side of her head. The sharp pain that came with the blow was quick. She barely felt it as her eyes closed on their own and she lost control of her body. Even the sound of someone screaming her name was muffled. All her energy dissipated as she collapsed to the ground.

~:~

She was resting on something warm and solid. She could hear the sound of birds chirping as well as a nearby water source gurgling- a brook? She began to shift with a groan. Where was she?

Once the spots cleared from her vision, Kagome noticed her surroundings. She was in a grass-covered clearing with a river running though the middle. Trees surrounded the clearing and shaded it from the sun. She tried to sit up and noticed the grass shifting under her legs.

Looking down at herself, she saw that she was were her old, middle school sailor fuku. Her brown penny loafers were set aside along with her bow and arrows. Was she in the Sengoku Jidai?

Once she felt sifting behind her, Kagome turned. She gasped at the sight of the Pharaoh blinking awake. He offered her a lazy smile before sitting up fully. He was dressed in all his regal glory and not a bit disturbed at their surroundings.

He continued to smile at her while pulling her to him. She allowed him to move her before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Good morning, Kagome," he said before capturing her lips with his. How was he here with her? Was this a dream? Kagome allowed her eyes to close with a mental sigh. If this were a dream, she hoped it would never end.

~:~

The reawakening was painful. A dull throb racked her head and left her discombobulated. Even the slightest movement left her with a large migraine. Hesitantly, Kagome opened her eyes. What had happened? Flashes of the battle in her home came back in a rush. Had they won?

Kagome sat up slowly, gripping her head. She was in her bed, nestled warmly under the sheets. Yugi wasn't in his crib. A nervous panic ripped through her at the disappearance of her son. Disregarding her migraine, Kagome tossed away the sheets before stepping onto the floors. She found that she was already dressed, most likely due to her chamber maids.

Willing her wand to her, Kagome opened her chamber doors. She peered outside for any sign of life. Seeing no one, she began to search for Mana, Yugi, or her friends. How long had she been out? Her feet moved silently over the tiles as she tiptoed through the palace. Where would she search first?

Peering out a nearby window, she noticed several men cleaning up the courtyard as well as rebuilding the walls. They were nearing completion. She must have been out for some time.

Perhaps Mana would be with Mahad? After what happened, no one should be willing to leave the palace anytime soon. Kagome decided then that she would search the throne room for the priest and his apprentice. Yugi should be with them.

She abandoned her sneaky methods and chose to stride towards the throne room. Just as she was nearing the throne room doors, she noticed some servants moving about. They began to stop in their movement to stare at her with shocked eyes. Kagome nodded to them with a smile before pushing the doors open.

It was extremely quiet. The only sounds were the sound of the large doors opening as well as the echo that followed it. She could feel everyone's eyes turn to her at once in question before their gazes shifted to one of shock.

She quickly scanned them all and noticed Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi had slipped in with the crowd. Mana was standing with them without her son. She continued to look over the faces of the guards, priests, and servants before spotting her son. Relief flooded through her at once. She was about to take a step into the room towards her son, before she noticed who was holding him.

She slipped into a trance like state, staring back at his violet eyes. The rest of the world slipped away. The room could have been set on fire by Aknadin and she wouldn't have cared.

"Kagome, you're awake," Pharaoh spoke in a relieved tone.

~:~

He had been hoping for better news once he had returned home.

Atem had awoken alongside the Nile riverbank covered in sand, dirt, blood, and water. His shoes, cape, Puzzle, and some of his jewelry were missing. He had spent some time laying at the river side simply staring up at the sky and trying to gain hold of his bearings. After some time, he began moving upriver.

He took shelter in caves at night while searching for anyone who could offer him aid during the day. It was not until his third day that he came upon a small farm. He had been farther from home than he had anticipated.

The husband and wife that he had met on the farm had been more than accommodating to him. After a day of required recuperation, he had set out for home. He had been able to borrow a horse from the man and his wife on the outskirts of the kingdom in order to get home. He made a mental note to fully compensate the couple for their kindness to him once he returned home.

It had taken several days, but he had made it back. He had seen his home was in shambles once he dismounted the brown horse. After seeing the poor condition of his home, he had been even more spurred to see his wife and child. He had to know they were safe. He had not been there to protect them from this tragedy.

His presence alone had alerted many. The high priests had been overjoyed with his survival and wanted nothing more than for him to lead them and the kingdom once more in the hunt for Aknadin. However, he had better things in mind.

Once he had entered his chambers with the high priests and several servants following him, he froze at the sight of Kagome unconscious in bed. He was at her side in an instant, pulling her limp body to him. He did not care if anyone had seen the tears he had openly wept. He was home.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I want to get at least two tattoos.

Edited: 5/22/13


	26. What's In A Name?

Chapter 26: What's In A Name?

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: He's alive! Hooray! And so begins the thickening of the plot… I finished my art project. It looks better than I thought it would. I'm so proud. Also, I am officially done with high school! Now, I get ready for my next step: College. Thanks for reviewing: Mistress of Darkness Katana, TsukiyoTenshi, Wicken25, redangel2463, Kaddy16, xxoikilluoxx, MichelleTaisho, MissySelenity, kawaiishiella, sesshi, kogi, kohi, nier, noir, gome, kikyi, yashi, yasshi, kaedi, sangi, yaahi, phar ioh, kahi, soti, and many unnamed guests.

~:~

Kagome had been reluctant to let her husband leave her sight the next morning. He had returned to the palace two days after she had been knocked unconscious by one of Aknadin's minions. She had been moved to her chambers to recover while Shimon and the High Priests took to leading the kingdom. Pharaoh had been able to take control of his kingdom and restore some sense of order within its borders. She was just happy to have him home.

"Aknadin's got to pay for this. There's got to be way to beat him," Jounouchi spoke as he paced the bedroom floors. Anzu sat with Yugi next to her as well as the infant Yugi napping on her lap. Honda watched his friend pace quickly before blinking to clear his eyes.

Pharaoh sat on the large bed with Kagome at his side. He tried to ignore the way her thumb was drawing lazy circles on the back of his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder while pulling his hand into her lap. He gave her hand a squeeze in return before allowing his thoughts to return to Aknadin.

"It's pointless to seek him out. Aknadin is well hidden. I do not like it, but all we can do is wait for Aknadin to make his move," Pharaoh said. Mahad watched his King speak, taking in every word.

"My king, may I have your permission to leave? I wish to travel to the Spell caster's Training Grounds. There is something I must do," Mahad spoke and bowed.

"Of course Mahad," Pharaoh watched Mahad go, his curiosity piqued.

"It took Aknadin months to recuperate the last time he was drained of all his energy. Either he's going to find a way to get stronger faster or he's going to wait it out to try again in a few months," Kagome said from Pharaoh's shoulder. Everyone looked at her, but she didn't sit up and relinquish her hold on him.

"Something tells me that Aknadin's going to be back _real _soon," Jounouchi said in a grave tone. Everyone aside from the infant in Anzu's arms felt the gravity of his words. A storm was definitely on the horizon. "Pharaoh, there's got to be _something _you remember. What about you Kagome? You beat Aknadin before. We just have to do I again."

"I'm afraid my past is still a mystery to me," Pharaoh answered.

"All we know is that he had to seal his soul away to seal away Aknadin and put stop to the evil that was threatening the world," Kagome spoke. Her brows furrowed as she bit her lip.

"What is it, Kagome-chan? You look like you had an idea," Anzu said, her eyes fixed on Kagome. The others looked to her as well, but Kagome avoided their eyes. She stared at the floor before sighing.

"When Urasuei tried to remove my soul from my body and place it into an artificial body for Kikyou, she used a spell. I don't remember much of the ritual, but I do know that Urasuei needed someone else to speak aloud Kikyou's name. I couldn't help but think that the spells were similar," Kagome hinted.

"That makes sense. It's the best chance we've got. We need to find out the Pharaoh's name," Yugi said firmly. Everyone nodded once before standing.

"Let's turn this palace upside-down!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

~:~

Aknadin groaned and turned over on the warm, straw mat he laid on. He was nearly healed. He was sure that one more night of rest would have him fully restored to his proper glory and ready to take on the Pharaoh and his subjects.

Aknadin grinned at the stone ceiling at the thought of his son Seto on the throne where he belonged. However, his glee was short lived. The last time he had attempted to help Seto rise to the throne, his son had turned his back on him. Aknadin sneered at the ceiling. Perhaps Seto was not ready for the throne?

There was only one option. He would have to take the throne away from his nephew. He would become Pharaoh and raise Seto as the prince in order for him to take over once he was ready. Aknadin sat up as a grin made its way to his face.

The current prince and queen would prove to be a problem. He would have to murder them. Kagome would defend her son like she had done in the past, but her powers would not weaken his so greatly as they had done in the past. '_Not after I have my master's power in my hands.'_

It was nearly time to release Zorc the Dark One from his slumber. Once his master was free, Aknadin would become unstoppable. He would slay his nephew, Kagome, and the young prince before assuming the throne with an iron fist. No one would stop him from achieving his goals.

He owed it to Seto. He had left his son at a young age. It had been his greatest regret. He owed it to his son to make up for the many years of neglect. There was no better gift than the throne of Egypt. Yes. Seto _would _be king.

"Aknadin, we have just received word that the priest Mahad has entered his temple in the Spell Caster's Training Grounds," a cloaked minion spoke in a raspy voice while bowing lowly.

Aknadin smirked. "He's attempting to release the portion of his spirit that he sealed away. I shall see how he is coming along with it," Aknadin spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

"My lord, are you sure? Your strength-" the minion started.

"I have enough strength for this. Prepare the ritual for my return. Zorc the Dark One shall rise tonight," Aknadin spoke while pulling on his dark robes. The minion watched him leave with a hesitant expression before leaving to set up the resurrection ritual.

~:~

Mahad kneeled before the single, stone tablet in his temple. He placed the Millennium Rod at his side before closing his eyes and bowing his head.

He had sealed away this portion of his spirit long ago. But now, he required its strength. The kingdom was under attack by a force they couldn't hope to understand. He would do anything to protect his king along with Kagome and the young prince. He would fight for Mana, his home, and the other priests. This was his duty: to serve his king to the fullest extent of his abilities.

Speaking the sacred words that he had stored into the back of his mind for so long, Mahad waited for them to take effect. A purple aura surrounded him as the picture of his monster spirit faded away from the tablet.

For so long, he had been incomplete. But now, he was once again whole and powerful. He embraced the power overflowing within him, beckoning release. With wide eyes, Mahad inhaled deeply.

"I knew that you had hidden a portion of your soul away, but I had no idea how powerful it was."

Mahad turned and stood in one fluid movement, glaring at the intruder. Aknadin stepped out from beyond the shadows with a smirk in place. "Aknadin, now that I am at full power, I shall make you pay for your crimes," Mahad spoke with a venomous tone and harsh glare.

"I'm _shaking_, Mahad. I need another's life energy to restore my master's. Would you be so kind?" Aknadin spoke in a sweet tone.

"_Never,"_ Mahad answered and raised his staff. Aknadin felt the air shift. The temperature was rising and dropping haphazardly as well as whipping around him. The room was quaking causing some stones to shake loose and fall. Aknadin glared at Mahad.

It was time for _this_ magician's final act.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I want a tattoo of the kanji for "Free Spirit" and some sort of design… I feel like I ended that with such a cheesy line. Blech! Sorry for taking so long guys. I wanted to write, but I had writer's block and I got sick. I'm still sick acutally. *sniffs* See you next time!

Edited: 6/5/13


	27. The Great Battle Part 1

Chapter 27: The Great Battle Part 1

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I'm back again, baby! Big News! There are four chapters left of this story including this chapter. After reading this chapter and the next, you guys will automatically _know_ what the following one will be about. Then, after that, comes the epilogue. Sigh… The curtains are getting ready to close. :( Thanks for reviewing: Mistress of Darkness Katana, Chibi-Pandora-Hime, redangel2463, xxoikilluoxx, kawaiishiella, Kaddy 16, bur bur, yasshi, noir, yami, yashi, nier, and many DEMANDING guests. Seriously, I was wondering when I was going to start receiving DEATH THREATS if I didn't finish this story…

~:~

He could not sleep that night. A deep sense of foreboding plagued the Pharaoh's mind as he stared at the dark ceiling of his chambers. The night was still and quiet as if all nocturnal creatures had taken the night off. Not even the cool, night breeze seemed to be alive that evening. The entire palace seemed to be just as still and quiet, making the silence ring loudly and deafeningly in his ears.

Periodically, his gaze drew down to where Kagome was nestled into his side. She would shift, snuggle closer to him, before stilling and relaxing further into his hold. His hand had taken up a mind of its own as his left thumb began a sort of dance along her sheet-covered hips.

He smiled at the peaceful, vulnerable expression on her face. He was pleased that her dreams were not plagued with the unease that he felt. Stretching his neck, he placed a kiss to the crown of her head. He remained still, taking in everything about her-the smell of her hair, the feel of her soft cheek against his chest.

"Can't sleep?" he heard Kagome's voice question, breaking the silence.

He stilled at once, an apology on the tip of his tongue. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really. I was in and out of it. I think my nerves are getting to me," Kagome went on.

"How so?" the Pharaoh questioned and laid back on the pillows. Kagome shifted to stare up at him from her place on his chest. His arm still held her to him.

"I'm worried about Aknadin," Kagome explained.

"I am as well. I fear as though his return is closer than we imagined."

"Like tonight?" Kagome asked half hopefully, half-fearfully. She hoped that she was wrong and feared that she was right. Tonight seemed to be the perfect night to attack, if the eerie silence and the mounting paranoia within her were anything to go by.

After spending some time deliberating his response, Pharaoh opened his mouth to speak, but a loud explosion stopped him. He sat up at once, his eyes staring out the open doors that led onto the veranda. His gaze morphed into one of fierce anger and determination.

Kagome sat up at a slower pace, her heart beginning to gain volume. Kagome watched the Pharaoh move from the bed to walk onto the veranda to investigate. Her eyes shifted back to where Yugi rested in his crib before she rose to tend to her son.

Once Yugi was in her arms, she turned to her husband. She saw that he was already dressing with eyebrows knitted in concentration and his eyes faraway in thought. Holding the sleeping infant to her, she stepped before him. He stopped in his frantic dressing to look up at her.

"Do you feel the shift in the amount of dark energy? Fires are flaring up on the city's edge. Aknadin must be working his way towards the palace. You must hide below with Yugi," he says.

"You're not really going to try this again. Are you? I think that being separated makes us more vulnerable. Besides, I _can _help you. You're _not _leaving me behind," Kagome objected. She was tempted to stomp her feet in frustration, but refrained from doing so. An immature display would not help convince him that she didn't need to be locked away. "These are just your memories. You won't _really_ lose me. If you're out _there_, there's nothing stopping Aknadin from attacking me _here_. Don't treat me like a useless prisoner."

The Pharaoh stared into Kagome's azure orbs that seemed to be burning with a fire of their own. He knew then that no matter what he told her, nothing would keep her from trying to help him in some way. Leaning in slightly, the Pharaoh placed a kiss to his son's head before facing Kagome. "Do what you deem right. I love you both," he affirmed with small smile and a fond look in his eyes.

Kagome felt a smile grace her face as she nodded to him. "And we love you," Kagome replied. She allowed him to grip her shin between his thumb and index finger before tipping her face to place a tender kiss to her lips. She readily returned the kiss, allowing herself to get lost in the passion he was giving her. As per usual, she could feel the fluttering in her stomach as well as her quickening heart rate. His body responded similarly, a pleasant warmth spreading through his entire being from the contact.

They were interrupted by a loud knock to the door. They pulled apart abruptly; her taking a few seconds to steady herself, him to glare at the door that hid who had interrupted them. Shortly after the knock, a muffled, masculine voice spoke out, "_My king, Aknadin is leading an attack against the kingdom. The High Priests and your army have taken to the streets to escort citizens away from the crises as well as fend off the attackers."_

"We still have to find out your name," Kagome spoke to her husband.

"Find Yugi and the others. I'll leave that to you. I shall face Aknadin," the Pharaoh spoke. He had selfish reasons for giving her this assignment. He hoped that giving Kagome this task would keep her and their friends in the palace and away from the battle.

Kagome nodded. She had discovered that both she and the Pharaoh could read the words inscribed on the many papyrus parchments and stone tablets around the palace. This was an impossible feat for Yugi and the others who could not read Ancient Egyptian. "Alright. I'll wake the others. Gave Aknadin a good clout for me," Kagome said before willing her wand to her. The cool metal touched her palm as Kagome opened the chamber doors.

Standing outside the doors were several guards as well as a few chamber maids. Her most trusted chamber maid, Ashari, stood with an expectant look. Kagome approached her before handing hr Yugi's sleeping form. "Please keep him safe Ashari," Kagome implored.

"Of course my queen," Ashari spoke. She nodded once to the king and queen before leading the other chamber maids away to hide the young prince safely away in an underground chamber with many enchantments placed upon it. Kagome watched her go before turning to the Pharaoh with a nod. He returned the nod of acknowledgement before watching Kagome leave in search of Yugi and the others.

"Let us go," the Pharaoh said to his guards before leaving the corridor without checking to make sure they were following.

~:~

Kagome began banging loudly on each door before opening each door loudly with a slam. She barely spared her friends a glance before moving on to the next door. "Get up you guys. We have to get going now," Kagome exclaimed loud enough for them all to hear.

"Where are we going?" Jounouchi asked and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Honda yawned loudly before slumping on the door frame. Yugi seemed to be staring at Kagome as if trying to recognize who she was and Anzu was beginning to nod off once again from where she stood.

"We don't have much time. Aknadin's attacking again. He's got an army of evil monster spirits and minions. Pharaoh's gone to face him, but he needs our help. We still need to figure out his name. I need your help," Kagome explained in a no-nonsense tone. As she spoke, her friends seemed to be waking with each weighted word that fell on their ears.

"Both, we searched the whole palace. Where else could we look," Jounouchi spoke.

"I was hoping you guys would have some ideas," Kagome went on and folded her arms.

"Where else do you keep records for the Pharaoh's besides the palace?" Anzu asked herself as well as the others. Everyone seemed to retreat to their minds in order to think the riddle through.

"Before we left for Egypt, Jii-chan told me the story of how he found the Millennium Puzzle. He told me that once a Pharaoh died, they were buried with all their worldly possessions. He also said that once a Pharaoh took the throne, their tomb would be immediately commissioned to prepare it for the Pharaoh's death," Yugi supplied.

"You think we should check the Pharaoh's tomb?" Anzu asked her friend.

"We searched his home and couldn't find it. His tomb's our best bet. But, how do we find it?" Jounouchi said and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I know where it is. I've gone there once before," Kagome supplied. I was a distant memory. She had visited the Valley of the Kings with the Pharaoh to observe the sight for his future tomb as well as check on the progress of its construction.

"Well lead the way Kagome and we'll help you look," Honda said with a thumbs up. Kagome smiled at him thankfully.

"We don't have time to travel on foot and horses would be too slow," Kagome said and waved her wand twice. "Try not to freak out. I promise I won't let you fall."

They all blinked in question before feeling something creep over their skins. It was a warm embrace that seemed to settled over their skin and encase them from head to toe. They all looked down at their bodies to see a yellow outline cover them. Their eyes went wide at they slowly started to rise off the stone ground.

"Levitation is one of the fastest ways to travel," Kagome smiled at them.

~:~

The Pharaoh allowed his eyes to take in the scene before him. One thought graced his mind: He was relieved that he had sent Kagome and his friends away from the battle.

The Pharaoh had rode into the battle with his sword poised to fend off that attackers waging war on his home, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Aknadin must have increased his forces greatly in the short time e had last attacked the palace. There were now nearly a hundred monster spirits clamoring through the streets, spilling the blood of his men. The cloaked minions seemed to be countless as every time one fell, another lunged into the battle to take his place.

The Pharaoh had not yet spotted Aknadin in the mess of horses (dead and alive, with and without riders), human bodies (some dead, wounded, or bloodied), and burning debris. The smell of smoke rose through the air, stifling many and causing racking coughs to rip through the lungs.

The Pharaoh had long stopped shouting orders to his men. The sound of his voice was beginning to be overrun by the sound of anguished cries, clashing metal, war cries, galloping hooves, and the destruction of the city around them.

"My king, our scouts have spotted Aknadin approaching the city with a great force. It is a creature like we have never seen. It was…incredible," a guard spoke up from the blood stained ground. The members of the High Court that were nearby overheard what grim news the warrior brought as well.

"Where is Mahad? He has yet to arrive," Seto pointed out. The Pharaoh looked around the battle ground, his violet eyes scanning faces in a flurry.

"How far off is Aknadin?" Pharaoh questioned the warrior turned messenger.

"About ten miles south. The creature seems to be strolling, but it is so large… Its steps are causing it to quickly close in on us," the man went on.

Pharaoh scanned the scene once more with his violet eyes. From the man's description, there would only be few monsters able to combat Aknadin's force: The Egyptian Gods themselves.

~:~

Moi-Moi: I just wanted to say that I had to go back and delete several of the reviews that I have received in the last few days. I didn't appreciate what was sent to me. I understand that you guys want to read the next chapter and you want an update, but demanding that I finish MY story now is NOT acceptable. I write because I like to write. Do not demand and order me around to write. I'm not being paid for this. -_-

Edited: 6/13/13


	28. The Great Battle Part 2

Chapter 28: The Great Battle Part 2

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: To all you amazing fans that congratulated me on my graduation, THANK YOU! There is nothing more amazing than hearing your name be called and having your tassel turned over. I felt as though somewhere inside of me, a door was being closed for good and a weight lifted off of me. I've only been officially free for a week, but it's already bliss. To the reviewers who've been having romantic problems, just know that you are a diamond in your own right. You shouldn't settle for less than you deserve. A big thanks for reviewing: Mistress of Darkness Katana, Chibi-Pandora-Hime, redangel2463, xxoikilluoxx, kawaiishiella, Kaddy 16, Hanaru-NekoHanyou, Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh, TsukiyoTenshi, bur bur, yasshi, noir, yami, yashi, nier, sessji, GXLover, gome, and many kind guests.

~:~

Kagome kept her eyes scanning over the Egyptian landscape for the quickly approaching Valley of the Kings. She knew that they were getting close to their destination due to how long they had been flying. Not only was she using her magic to propel her and her friends faster, but she was also keeping tabs on the amount of dark energy within the kingdom.

Kagome could feel an unlimited amount of dark energy closing in on the kingdom by the minute. Judging by the speed of the force, they most likely would not make it back to the kingdom before it arrived. But, she had a mission that needed to be done.

"Yugi-kun, what do you remember from what Sugoroku-san told you about the Pharaoh's tomb? I know there are traps, but what should we expect?" Kagome called out behind her.

Yugi brought up the memory of the night he stayed up to listen to his Jii-chan reminisce. "I think I remember. They were mostly tests of character," Yugi informed.

"Well, it'll be no problem for us. I have plenty of character!" Jounouchi exclaimed. No one responded to Jounouchi's exclamation. Just a few miles out, the Valley of the Kings made its appearance. Kagome gave her wand a wave just as the group shot from the sky and quickly made their decent to the Pharaoh's tomb.

"Let's get in there. We have to find that name. Keep close together so no one gets lost," Kagome instructed. The group took off into a run for the tomb, entering its dark depths. Kagome used a fire spell to light the torches in the room to light their way. Honda and Jounouchi each grabbed a torch before holding them high.

The room was made of mud bricks and nearly bare. Only two stone statues stood opposite each other at the doorway into the next room. The room had some spider webs aligning the ceiling as well some bats taking up residence in the roof.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going," Jounouchi said and took the lead. He started towards the doorway to the next room with the others watching his back. A sort of 'click' sounded throughout the room just as the two statues dropped their jaws.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Kagome exclaimed before acting on impulse. She swung her wand once with only the thought of protecting Jounouchi on her mind. Jounouchi froze mid-step and the others froze to inspect him. Jounouchi lowered his legs and turned to look around him. His eyes went wide at the sight of two daggers floating mid-air and poised to impale his body. After a few moments of stunned silence, the daggers fell to the floor with loud 'ping's.

"Thanks, Kagome," Jounouchi said and looked back at the girl.

"You need to be more careful, Jounouchi-kun. We all need to," Yugi spoke.

"Yeah. Think first," Honda supplied. Jounouchi threw the brunette a dirty look before continuing on inside the tomb. The others followed after him, keeping close to each other. They moved on into the next room, but could see very little besides the small area Jounouchi's and Honda's torches illuminated. Kagome casted her fire spell again to light the torches that aligned the right and left walls.

This room was far larger than the last. Rather than the complete floors of the last room, this room had sections missing which left a twisted pathway the width of one mud brick. Kagome compared the path to those in Dungeon Dice Monsters. Along the pathway were several stone soldiers with dual swords in hand. At the other end of the room was the exit.

"We have to be careful here guys. My Jii-chan told me that this room is a test. Look at the statues. See how they're positioned with the left foot forward? We just have to move across the path with our left foot forward," Yugi informed.

Kagome listened to Jounouchi make a quip about 'walking like an Egyptian' before she took her first step. She peered down to the floor below her to see a swirling vortex of colors and lights. The more she looked down at the void below her, the more Kagome felt a rush of cool, soul-sucking darkness creep over her. Quickly, she drew her eyes away. "Don't look down. I'm almost sure that the pit below us is an entrance into the Underworld," Kagome said aloud.

"That's comforting," Honda said sarcastically. The hardest part was maneuvering around the giant statues, but eventually they all made their way across the room. With Kagome lighting and leading the way, they entered the next room.

Once again, they saw that this room was large as well. Rather than a twisted pathway for a floor, this room had a straight path from north to south that led to the alter at the back of the room. "That must be where the Pharaoh's name is," Honda observed.

Honda moved first, left foot first just to be safe, towards the path. Kagome stared down at the pathway with furrowed brows. There were carvings on the path that looked eerily like monster spirits. Before anyone could blink, smoke swirled around the room with some low growls filling the room. The smoke cleared slightly to reveal a large, swamp-green monster. It had large teeth (one being bigger than anyone of the teens' arms), claws, scaly skin, and a steaming snout.

Kagome felt her body freeze up. She could hear her friends cry out in fear around her, their cries reverberating off the walls and ceiling. It was just like facing a youkai again. Kagome glared at the beast. It would not harm her friends. Kagome gripped her wand and began to summon up all the Heka she could.

A loud whoosh and crash caused all the voices to cease. Everyone stopped to look around for the growling monster. Instead, they saw a tanned woman with extremely long, wavy, purple hair. She wore a ruffled, strapless, salmon-colored dress and had gold bracelets and choker on for accessories. She stood with her hands clasped before her, levitating above the pathway. Kagome stared up at her in shock.

"It's my monster spirit," Kagome said in a faraway tone. The others watched the monster in a mix of shock and awe. Kagome was full of surprises.

"As long as she is here to protect us, we've got nothing to fear," Honda proclaimed.

"It's _because_ we showed fear that that monster attacked. My Jii-chan said that anyone with fear in their hearts could never cross," Yugi spoke.

"Yugi-kun's right. We don't have time to be afraid. Pharaoh needs us. We need to get over there and find that name," Kagome said forcefully and marched over to the pathway. She hadn't looked back to reassure that her words had gotten through to her friends, but she was sure that they were following her.

Once Kagome was across, she rushed over to inspect the alter. "What's it say, Kagome?" Jounouchi asked. Kagome searched every square inch of the alter before facing her friends.

"Nothing. It's blank. But this doesn't make any sense. This can't be the end. There has to be another room where they would store his body and possessions," Kagome said frantically and began feeling the walls. The other joined in, searching high and low for and clues.

"You guys, I think I found something," Jounouchi called out as a loud rumbling shook the tomb. They all watched as the wall slid away to reveal a hidden room. Kagome waved her wand once to illuminate the room.

It was solid gold room with no furniture, statues, or traps. The only content was an engraving on the far wall of the room. At both sides of the engraving, were small candles. Kagome stared at the engraving, reading its words.

It was like a cool rush of water assailed her mind. It encased her mind, expanding it as well as fully unlocking it. The magic that had sealed her past away had been partially removed. But, the memories she had before reading the engraving were nothing compared to the onslaught of memories she had now.

"Holy Ra…" she murmured to herself. Turning back to her friends quickly, Kagome spoke again, "I know his name…"

~:~

Moi-Moi: I decided to lengthen the story by a chapter as well as leave off on a cliffy just to tease you guys. ;) But I promise, Aknadin will be defeated in the next chapter. I think this story is definitely my favorite out of all the stories I have written. The best part is, the end is all thought out. I think you guys will like it VERY much. ;) See you soon!

Edited: 4/20/13


	29. The Great Battle Part 3

Chapter 29: The Great Battle Part 3

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I'd imagine that it hurts very much to get a tattoo. But, that won't deter me! I want to wish a happy birthday to everyone who's making birthday, whether you asked for me to or not. ;) To the reviewer who wanted to know if you should stay in Egypt or not, I can't make the decision for you. But, if you've been there for a while and seen it all, perhaps it's time to try some place new? :-/ Thank you for reviewing: Mistress of Darkness Katana, xxoikilluoxx, kawaiishiella, Hanaru-NekoHanyou, Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh, RebornRose1992, ShatteredSoulsOfTheDead, takersgirl519, DragonFire Princess, yasshi, nier, gome, and many guests.

A quick notice: I am now a Spiritshipper. I can deny it no longer. I am a Spiritshipper and I am proud of it! :D

~:~

Pharaoh grit his teeth and glared. Just when his forces were beginning to gain control over the amount of hooded minions running rampant in the streets, his problems became far worse. The Pharaoh watched as a large, darkened figure shuffled towards his kingdom.

It was tall- taller than his palace in fact. From what he could tell, it had a girth about half the size of his palace. It shuffled along on two legs and had two arms spread wide. On its head, were two horns that were scraping the dark clouds. Now that it was closer, the Pharaoh could see that a sort of snakelike body extended from its pubic region and a large pair of wings as well. Gliding above the beast's right shoulder was a smaller figure. It was hard to discern from his spot on his horse, but the Pharaoh could tell that it was the size of a man.

He had no idea where Kagome and the others were. He hoped that the search for his name would keep them away from the fighting for a bit longer.

"Pharaoh! I have done it! I have resurrected my master using the souls of my minions as a sacrifice. Now, he is here to shroud the world in darkness," Aknadin's voice sounded. Pharaoh glared at the man gliding above the beast_. 'Aknadin had such a large force that he was able to sacrifice some and still have such large numbers?_'

"Aknadin! Your reign of terror ends now!" Pharaoh announced. Pharaoh offered a silent plea as he summoned forth a monster to fight for him. The symbol appeared onto his DiaDhank for Slifer the Sky Dragon. The serpentine monster descended from the darkened heavens before opening its maw with a loud cry.

"Your monster is no match for my master, Zorc!" Aknadin laughed. The Pharaoh grit his teeth. He feared the truth in Aknadin's words. He could sense the immeasurable darkness and evil that the being exuded.

One thing worried the Pharaoh. When he faced this evil in his past, he had only been able to seal it away- not destroy it. It was not in his character to give in, but the Pharaoh was unsure whether he would be able to do more than seal it away once again. But to even do that, he would need his name. He had faith in Kagome and his friends. They would find it. Until they arrived, he would have to stall Aknadin in any and every way he knew how.

Pharaoh felt a tight grip around his neck just as he noticed Zorc grip Slifer's neck as well. He tried to call out to his monster, but froze as a shocking pain coursed from his neck and spread out through his body. He could see from his place that Zorc's dark claws were piercing into Slifer's scaly skin while the dark creature was charging an attack.

"Slifer, attack!" he croaked out.

The large blast left the dragon's maw before colliding with Zorc's face in a direct hit. Zorc released the Dragon, allowing it to slither away. Pharaoh gripped at his neck as he greedily sucked air into his lungs. He coughed several times before seeking out The Dark One once again.

"You won't be so lucky this time, Pharaoh," Aknadin spoke in an upset tone. He was now levitated several feet in the air above the Pharaoh. He wore a mask over his face with an outrageous hairstyle. A dark cloak shielded his body from view.

"What are you talking about Aknadin?" Pharaoh questioned.

"Just as I did in the past, I shall fight you for the throne. You do not deserve the throne! The throne belongs to my son, Seto!"

Pharaoh froze. His eyes searched the many faces surrounding him. Those that he recognized stopped as well to search for the High Priest. Seto was staring at Aknadin's new form in shock.

"It is true, Seto. I had to keep you and your mother a secret to protect you both. But, you found your way to the palace on your own. I have never been more proud of you, Seto. You must now stand by my side and take your place on the throne," Aknadin explained. "We will no longer live in the shadow of my brother and his _son."_

"No, Aknadin. You are not my father. I could never have such a treacherous, disappointing low-life for a father. You may have taught me compassion Aknadin, but I don't even recognize who you are now," Seto spoke in a hard tone.

"I knew you would reject me. It is alright, my son. I will seize the throne for us both. You will rule Egypt. I will ensure it," Aknadin shook his head. He looked as if Seto's answer had disappointed him or as if Seto was making the ultimate mistake for refusing him.

Aknadin outstretched a clawed hand and chanted a soft spell. In his hand, a spiral of dark energy took the shape of a large sword. The blade was dark like the night sky while the handle was dark green like a vine that grew around his hand and forearm. The sword was quite a bit larger than an average sword. Aknadin pointed the sword's tip at the Pharaoh before releasing a battle cry.

Pharaoh rose his own sword in response, quickly shielding his face. With one hand on the horse's reigns, the other attempted to push Aknadin's word away. However, his one hand was no match for Aknadin's two.

Aknadin cackled as he pushed the Pharaoh backwards and off his horse. The horse ran off with a neigh, quickly fleeing the battle. He was about to make a move on the king when figure flew before him and stopped. Aknadin stepped back in shock. "I killed you! How are you here!?" Aknadin cried out.

"_I have given the Pharaoh my word that I will never abandon him. I am forever his servant and protector," _the spirit of the Dark Magician spoke. The Pharaoh sat up from his place on the ground to look up at the Dark Magician in surprise. '_Mahad?'_

"Mahad, we must stop him. Use your Dark Magic attack," Pharaoh commanded.

"Don't make me laugh," Aknadin sneered as he batted Mahad's attack away with the blade of his sword. "When I was weak, I was able to kill you and send you off with our tail between your legs. I'm far stronger now. There's no way you can hope to beat me," Aknadin bragged and pointed his sword. The blade of the sword morphed into that of a scepter before firing off several rounds of his own dark magic.

Pharaoh was running out of time and options. The young king was barely able to hold himself up. From here he could see, Slifer was having a difficult time holding his own in his battle against Zorc. The Egyptian God had barely held on, but now looked ready to collapse. Zorc, however, looked like he hadn't broken a sweat.

He could also tell that Aknadin's words were true. His power now exceeded Mahad's by large amount. There wasn't much they could do. But, that didn't mean he would give up. Reaching out to Seto, Pharaoh spoke, "Seto, you must help me. You must fight by my side to defeat Zorc."

"My king, I will always fight by your side. I will call upon every force that I can…and I know the ultimate force to take down Aknadin," Seto spoke. He squared his shoulders, stepped down from his horse, and looked Aknadin in the eye. "Kisara, lend me your strength!"

Pharaoh's eyes widened as a familiar screech tore through the air. He looked around for Seto's monster in expectation. Once his eyes spotted the beast, a smirk highlighted his face. '_Blue Eyes…'_

"White Lightening!" Seto called out. The large dragon opened its jaws willingly for the Priests, releasing a large, shiningly bright blast that engulfed Aknadin's by completely. The blast sent him flying backwards, too stunned to stop it. Seto could hear the men begin to cheer and allowed a smug look to take over his features.

"_Seto, I will forgive you for your insolence because you are my son. But, I am warning you for your own good. Back off and stand down, son," _Aknadin's voice spoke on the cold winds. It chilled all who heard it causing them to look around them in fear. Seto square his shoulders again and glared at the sky.

"I do not fear you, Aknadin! You will not prevail!"

Pharaoh watched Seto speak with such defiance to his father. The king noticed a shift in the space behind Seto and his eyes widened. "Seto, behind you!" he called out just as Aknadin appeared behind Seto and shrouded him in darkness. Some men moved towards the two with spears drawn, but paused when Aknadin vanished with Seto. Aknadin's cruel laugh chilled the men and froze them in their places.

"He is everywhere at once!"

"I cannot see him!"

"Stand tall men!"

Pharaoh watched as the men around him were losing the calm the barely had just as Aknadin appeared from the darkness behind them. He would shroud the man in darkness before leaving him standing and moving on. The soldier would drop his spear lifelessly and collapse in a heap to the ground, his body draining blood.

"Mahad! Look out!" Pharaoh cried. He was slowly losing his comrades. His men were falling one at a time around him and those closest to him were disappearing into the darkness. Aknadin's laughter was loud in his ears as he looked around. Zorc was destroying the remnants of his kingdom while Aknadin had slain those around him. Was this how it would end?

Suddenly, the winds stopped. It was as if the Pharaoh was deaf to every sound. He couldn't even hear is own heart beat frantically in his ears. A cold chill settled upon his back as his limbs became frozen and motionless. "_Long live the king…"_ a raspy voice he identified as Aknadin's whispered in his ear.

Many thoughts flew through his mind at that moment. Mostly, his thoughts ran on his friends- their faces-, his loved ones and family. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he knew that it shouldn't end like this. He was supposed to win. But, he had failed. He failed Kagome, his son, Mahad, Yugi, Mana, Anzu…

Just as the Pharaoh felt himself start to lose hope, a small amount of warmth began to fill him. It originated in his chest before spreading out quickly and surrounding him. It manifested itself as light around him that pushed away the darkness Aknadin brought. Pharaoh covered his eyes.

After some time, Pharaoh shielded his eyes before looking around him. He saw the female figure. She was a tanned woman with extremely long, purple hair. She wore a ruffled, strapless salmon colored dress and had gold bracelets and choker. She seemed to be protecting him from the surrounding darkness and Aknadin's rage.

"Pharaoh!"

He turned quickly ad felt a breath of relief leave him. He had never been so happy to see his friends. Yugi was in the lead with Anzu close behind him. Jounouchi and Honda followed after them. They were at his side quickly, helping him to his feet. Pharaoh looked around in question.

Just when he was about to question his friends, an upset voice rang out. "Aknadin, You've got some nerve laying a hand on my husband." Pharaoh saw Kagome standing a way's away, her wand in hand and a fierce look on her face.

"Kagome, I was wondering when you were going to show your face. Don't think for a second that your little power increase will stop me. I'm more powerful than you can imagine!" Aknadin yelled furiously at her.

Kagome, however, didn't back down. Instead, she glared at Aknadin and casted a spell of her own. Her wand shifted shape into that of a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared on her back. She notched an arrow as she spoke. "Don't lie, Aknadin. You as well as I do know how his story ends. There is no version of this where you come out on top," Kagome spoke with a serious tone that she had saved for the truly evil. Releasing her arrow she watched as the arrow pierced the golden Eye of Horus design on Aknadin's mask. While Aknadin cried out in pain, Kagome rushed over to the Pharaoh.

Aknadin yelled furiously in objection. There was a searing heat spreading through his entire body. He could hear his mask cracking and splintering as his hair and cloaks whipped around him. The heat was turning into a light that threatened to blind him. If he didn't die from the heat, the light would suck away his dark energy first.

Kagome gripped the Pharaoh's clothes frantically. She knew they didn't have much time. The Pharaoh's time was running out. "Slifer, call him. We need to stop Zorc before is too late," she spoke in a rushed tone.

The Pharaoh didn't question her and didn't hesitate to summon his monster that had hidden away and to try to recuperate. Kagome took the Pharaoh's hand just as her own monster spirit flew toward Slifer. Her creature placed its small hands on the God in a comforting manner, lending it her strength.

Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda could only watch as Aknadin's form vanished with a bright implosion. The winds began to blow faster and louder now around them. Many of the smaller fires were put out and the cinders and ashes scattered. The friends huddled together and watched Slifer oppose Zorc with Kagome's monster spirit on its back, riding it confidently. The two monsters began charging their attacks with fierce, renewed power.

"We found your name. You are my husband, Atem," Kagome spoke into the Pharaoh's ear. He could barely register the rush of memories flooding through him at that second. '_I know how to beat him.'_

"Zorc, your reign of terror ends now! _Mi stampi vin por ĉiam kun ia nomo kiel la ŝlosilon! Atem!" _Atem yelled just as the two monsters fired their attacks. The attack hit in a single wave, banishing all the darkness and engulfing Zorc completely. Thunder and lightning sounded in the air and the winds had no intension of slowing down. Atem pulled Kagome to him holding her tightly to his person. The earth shook causing them to stumble and fall. Bodies seemed to be appearing from thin air as the collapsed to the ground. Atem recognized them to be his men that Aknadin had abducted.

Just as the last man returned and with one final flash, the tremors ceased and the lights dimmed. The winds slowed and stilled then as well. Atem loosed his grip to allow Kagome to peek out from his arms. The fires had ceased and only the remnants of the smoke rose into the sky. No one moved and listened to the silence instead. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon.

"Is that it?" Jounouchi questioned, breaking the silence. Everyone looked around at each other, searching for injuries. Luckily, none had been hit by flying debris. Smiles and disbelieving chuckles broke out.

Yugi froze spotting something. "Pharaoh!" he cried out and reached for his friend. Kagome looked at the Pharaoh as well, her eyes widening. Yugi knelt by the Pharaoh's other side and took his quickly fading hand in question. He looked up at Kagome frantically. "Kagome-chan, what's happening!?"

"This is the end, Yugi-kun," she said to the boy. Taking the Pharaoh's other hand, she gave him a smile. The Pharaoh nodded to her just as he completely vanished from the world of his memories. The Millennium Puzzle clattering to ground before shattering into many pieces and a bright light blinded them all.

~:~

Moi-Moi: Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I started working at a summer camp and all my free time has been taken away from me. Hopefully, the next chapter will be the last one before the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Edited: 7/4/13


	30. Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 30: Never Say Goodbye

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I have to admit, I enjoy a good action scene. I really hope you guys enjoyed my action scene. :) If you're only following the anime, you may be slightly confused. I based this chapter off of the manga just because it made more sense than the anime. A big thanks for reviewing: redangel2463, TsukiyoTenshi, Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh, kawaiishiella, DragonStorm the Phoenix, RebornRose1992, xxoikilluoxx, leslie2132, sesshylovr, yasshi, gome, and many guests. A special thank you to gome for the story you sent me. Reading and writing are two of my favorite things and your story helped me out. Thank you! :D

~:~

Kagome awoke to slightly blurry vision, sore muscles, and a splitting headache. Feeling her scalp with a groan, she sat up and surveyed her surroundings. That's right. She was in the final resting place of the Tablet of Lost Memories. Sleeping on the hard floor must have made her stiff. She saw that her friends were laying around her and unconscious on the ground. She could feel the dark energy from the Millennium Puzzle as well, signaling the Pharaoh's presence.

The thought of the Pharaoh brought a smile to her face. She remembered his name and their entire past. She smiled softly before moving over to Yugi's body and shaking him lightly.

"Yugi-kun, wake up. Open your eyes," Kagome requested softly. Kagome could hear deep groans from across the room. She looked up to see Jounouchi and Honda sitting up slowly. Sensing movement, Kagome looked down at Yugi. He was alternating between blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes. "You guys are awake," Kagome said happily.

"What happened?" Anzu question groggily.

"We're back. We're out of Atem's memories," Kagome explained. Although the name was still new, Kagome felt at ease using it.

"Is he okay? Or is he still back there?" Anzu asked fearfully, looking down at the Puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle glowed softly before dimming. In Yugi's place, Atem sat up at once and looked around.

"I'm right here where I belong," Atem answered before taking Kagome's hand in his. He brought her hand up to his lips before placing kiss to it. This brought soft giggles and a smile out of Kagome. Pulling her hand from his, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a giddy laugh. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda smiled fondly and approvingly at the happiness the two shared before standing.

The group began to move towards the stairs to exit, stretching out their bodies along the way. The group moved up the stairs slowly with Honda and Jounouchi at the front, Anzu in the middle, and Kagome and Atem hand-in-hand at the rear. They stepped out of the tomb and into the sunlight to see the Ishtars waiting for them at the exit.

"My king, I am pleased to know that you have regained your memories and conquered the evils of your past. But, your journey is not over yet. Now that you have returned, you must face your final task: one final duel," Ishizu spoke.

"What do you mean? I thought that once he beat the great evil, he was done," Anzu spoke, stepping forward. Ishizu let her eyes move to Anzu before flicking back to Atem.

"Now that you have completed your mission, you must now take the next step and make the ultimate journey to your final resting place," Ishizu spoke in a monotonous voice. Everyone's faces showed shock at Ishizu's confession. Atem recovered first, his face taking on its neutral stare once again. "It would be our pleasure to escort you to your final resting place, my king."

"Wait a second. He doesn't have to go _right_ now. Does he?" Kagome asked then.

Ishizu turned a slightly softened gaze unto the girl. "Not right now. We must first get in contact with our family members who hold the remaining Millennium Items to have the items transported to the Shrine of the Underworld."

Kagome hung her head slightly. She stopped when she felt a slight pull on her arm. Kagome turned to see Atem staring at her with a soft gaze. He gave her hand a slight squeeze. Kagome moved back to his side, choosing to display mock content that he could easily see through.

~:~

Yugi continued to push his rice around his bowl distractedly as he stared down at the morsels. Sugoroku watched his grandson with a concerned look as he rose from the table with empty dishes in hand. Usually, Yugi would have offered to clear the table by now, but the by remained quiet and in thought.

"Yugi, what's wrong. You're so quiet tonight," Sugoroku spoke in a soft tone.

"Jii-chan, Ishizu called today. She said that everything is set and ready for the Pharaoh's return. He has to leave, Jii-chan," Yugi spoke, leaving his rice alone.

"I see. You are not ready for him to leave yet. Is that it?" Sugoroku spoke in an understanding tone.

"Yeah. He's my closest friend. We've grown pretty close. Not only that but he's grown close to Kagome-chan as well," Yugi spoke.

"I would hope so. Weren't they married in a past life?" Sugoroku asked and picked up Yugi's dish.

"Yeah. I think he's worried about leaving her again. Usually, I can help him with his problems, but this time I'm completely stumped. I don't know what to tell him. If he stays, Ishizu says he'll be trapped here for thousands of years. If he goes, he won't be with Kagome anymore," Yugi explains. Sugoroku rubs his chin in thought with a hum.

"That is a tough decision. But, I think that is something the Pharaoh and Kagome have to decide for themselves. Try not to worry too much. The right answer will show itself when the time is right."

"If you say so, Jii-chan."

**~:~**

Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Kagome, Sugoroku, Otogi stood on the deck of the Ishtar's boat the next night. They had taken the boat due to the airport being closed down due to a sandstorm. They were taking the Ishtar's boat towards an island off the coast that held the final resting place of the Millennium Items.

Ishizu stepped outside with her brothers to greet their passengers. The group turned to the siblings in question when Ishizu cleared her throat. "Yugi, we brought you on this boat to transport you to the Pharaoh's final resting place. However, there is one thing we did not inform you of. Before the Pharaoh can cross over into the afterlife, a ceremonial battle must take place. He must first be challenged in battle and lose," Ishizu spoke.

Everyone perked up at this news. "He has to lose in battle?" Yugi asked in a confused tone.

"In ancient times, battles were fought with swords. The Pharaoh must lose and put down his sword permanently before he can enter the Afterlife," Ishizu went on.

"Luckily, today we settle our problems with cards rather than swords," Marik piped up.

"Then, I shall be the one to face him. I will face the Pharaoh in this Ceremonial Duel," Yugi said. The others around him stared down at Yugi with shocked glances and some gasps.

"Then you should retire to your cabin and prepare," Ishizu suggested. Yugi nodded once and left the deck with every pair of eyes on his back.

~:~

"And…its finished," Yugi spoke with a final tone and placed down his completed deck. He was about to pick it up and check its balance once more, but he felt the presence of the Pharaoh over his shoulder then.

'_Have you finished?'_

"Yes. Where have you been all this time?" Yugi questioned.

'_I decided to give you time alone to sort out your deck. My opponent's deck should be a mystery to me.'_

"It's your turn now then. Good luck," Yugi spoke before allowing the Pharaoh control of his body. Yugi retreated to his Soul Room, closing the door and taking a seat to wait out his time.

The Pharaoh picked up the excess cards that Yugi had not chosen and sorted through them. He noticed that Yugi had left the Egyptian Gods, the Dark Magician, as well as the Dark Magician Girl. The Pharaoh smiled at the magicians, sensing the presence of his old friends.

Hearing a knock at the door, Atem placed down the cards and spoke, "Come in."

He watched as the door opened softly before Kagome's head stuck in the room. He gave her a small smile and gestured for her to enter. She did just that and closed the door behind her. She sat on the chair across from him with a frown on her face.

"In a way, I understand why you need to do this, but that doesn't mean I want it to happen. I know I don't want you to lose because you will leave again. But, I don't want you to be trapped here for thousands of years," Kagome started.

"I do not wish to leave you again," he starts.

"But you will…"

"We will only know if Yugi does defeat me," he says.

Kagome sighed once before closing her eyes tiredly. It was early into the morning- almost two o' clock, but she had not been able to sleep. The worry about Atem's departure left her hurting and unable to find solace. Her head hurt from thinking about it so much. Her heart hurt from being reminded about it so much.

"Kagome, I would like to believe that no matter what happens, I will not leave you," he started. Kagome was surprised to feel his hand slipped into hers. She looked up to see that he had crossed the room and was kneeling before her. "Even after thousands of years, you found your way back to me. I feel that what we share goes far deeper than marriage. I have no worries for our 'good byes' are never truly a farewell. They are more of a temporary parting. Do you understand?"

"You're saying that if you do leave, it won't be a _'good bye'_. Just a _'see you later'_," She spoke. He nodded once in response. "I understand. But, I have faith in you." When Kagome leaned in to embrace him, Atem welcomed her fully and embraced her just as tightly. "Can I stay here until we arrive. I promise I won't distract you or anything. _Please?"_

"Alright. But any distractions and I may have to kick you out," Atem said and returned to his seat. Kagome gave him a smirk and stretched out on her chair.

"Yeah. _Sure _you will…" she says.

Some time into his planning, Atem peered up at Kagome; not hearing anything from her. He stopped when he saw that she was sleeping peacefully on the chair with her legs hanging off one arm and her head on a pillow. He had noticed the tired look in her eyes when she had spoken to him before. Smiling fondly, he got up to place the blanket from the bed over her. Leaning over quietly, he placed a kiss to her forehead before returning to his deck. Kagome snuggled further into the blanket with a small sigh.

~:~

The next morning, Atem placed down his finished deck and sat back with a sigh. Seconds later, he felt Yugi's presence in the room with him. '_Are you done?'_

"I just finished assembling my deck," Atem replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at seeing the other person in the room before a knowing look crossed his face. '_Kagome-chan fell asleep? Should we wake her?'_

"Let her sleep. She has not been sleeping well," Atem spoke. Yugi nodded once before looking out the window. The sun was rising in the distance.

'_We should get cleaned up and ready to go. We should be docking soon.' _Atem nodded in agreement before rising out of his seat.

~:~

Moi-Moi: OH MY GOD! I did not even know that Chapter 340 of the Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist manga is titled "The Ties That Bind" :O Next up, The Final Game! Sigh. And the end is close… I'm going to bawl! :''(((

Edited: 7/16/13


	31. The Final Game

Chapter 31: The Final Game

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: I have good news, better news, and AMAZING news! First, we're at the epic conclusion! This is it! The end is here! I'm going to cry again. Second, I am officially unemployed again! The summer camp I worked at ended and I got to see my kids perform in their program. I've never felt so proud. I cried when I saw them. I won't lie. And thirdly, I got a full scholarship to my college of choice! This month has been amazing and I can't wait for next month. Thank you for reviewing: TsukiyoTenshi, Mistress of Darkness Katana, RebornRose1992, kawaiishiella, MidnightReader1, xxoikilluoxx, Chibi-Aibou-Kuriboh, redangel2463, (glad you're feeling better :), gome, bur bur, sesshi pharr, kogi, and many guests.

~:~

Atem sat in the back seat of the Ishtars' SUV with Kagome's hand in his and his duel disk on his lap. He felt Kagome rest her head on his shoulder before he shifted to pull her closer. She must not have gotten enough sleep.

Atem could sense the tension in the vehicle. This could potentially be his last day on Earth- his last day with Kagome. He had mixed feelings about this duel. But, he found that he hoped for his victory more than anything. He felt stronger than ever and believed fully in his deck. Feeling Kagome shift to wrap her arms around his waist, Atem decided. He would do anything to win.

Yugi sat in his Soul Room with a heavy heart. His match with the Pharaoh was quickly approaching. If he won, the Pharaoh would leave and he would singlehandedly separate his closest friend from the love of his life. If he lost, he would trap his closest friend in a world that was not his own.

Yugi sighed. He knew that he would have to duel his hardest in this match. Atem would not appreciate him throwing the match. But, he couldn't live with himself if he caused anyone pain.

But, he needed to do this. He needed closure. he was sure that it wasn't his destiny to spend the rest of his life sharing his body with the Pharaoh. He needed to know if he could stand on his own with the lessons the Pharaoh had taught him. He needed to prove this to himself. "I guess it's up to Fate then..." Yugi sighed and buried his head in his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Anzu sat on Kagome's left side and stared out the car window. She could see the reflection of the Pharaoh and Kagome together in their own world. She was sure that she heard them whispering to each other, but she couldn't understand Ancient Egyptian.

She felt bad for feeling it, but she hoped for Yugi's defeat in this duel. She wasn't ready to say good bye to her friend and she knew Kagome would be devastated if the Pharaoh left. Anzu had no idea what Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi thought, but she knew that she would be rooting for the Pharaoh.

"We're here," Ishizu spoke up from the front. Those two words seemed to kill any positive emotion in the car and replace it with a foreboding sadness. Ishizu sent an apologetic look to her passengers in the rear view mirror. She had driven as slowly as she could.

~:~

Anzu stood with a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder as they watched the Pharaoh step onto the platform before the stone tablet where the Millennium Items laid. They watched as Atem's shadow split into two separate shadows just before another body manifested itself next to him. They instantly recognized the difference between Yugi and Atem as they walked away from each other and to the opposite ends of the platform.

They were fighting for the future- two possibilities on the horizon. Despite feeling Anzu's comforting hand, Kagome was blinded to anything other than the duel.

"First, I'll discard one card from my hand to summon a monster known as the Tricky," Atem spoke. And with that, it had begun.

As the duel wore on, Kagome could tell that Atem was fighting with all his strengths. Although he was giving it his all, the match was close. Yugi wasn't going easy on Atem and vice versa. Her anticipation and anxiety was rising the more the match went on. She prayed for Atem's victory and avoided thinking about him losing this crucial battle. If he did lose, he would leave her forever. She had lost him once, she could not handle losing him again.

Kagome was beginning to lose faith once Yugi had wiped out the Egyptian Gods. A small glimmer of hope ignited itself within her once the Dark Magician graced the field. She swore that the monster gave her a fond smile after speaking to his master. She smiled in return, happy to see her old mentor and close friend. She was pleased to see the Dark Magician Girl as well. The cheeky sorceress had sent her a wink and blown a kiss to her. Kagome had laughed at the girl's antics, happy to see her dear friend. Now that Mahad and Mana were by his side, Atem couldn't lose.

"Silent Magician, attack him directly!"

Just like a quick nosedive had taken place, her hopes sank. Her fears rising instead, Kagome looked to Atem. She noticed the lack of panic in his eyes as well as his face down cards. Kagome bit her lip.

"I activate my face down card Monster Reborn to resurrect Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Atem spoke. Kagome felt the relief flood her and a smile graced her face. Atem was holding six cards. Slifer could easily destroy the Silent Magician. He had won.

She was about to cheer, but the sight of Slifer evaporating before her eyes shocked her. "You triggered my Sarcophagus' effect. You just played the same card I locked away," Yugi spoke.

Slifer was gone and with it, all of her hope vanished. Kagome hung her head. She wouldn't cry. Faintly she could hear others crying, but she wouldn't do it. She had tried to prep herself for this outcome, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Yugi stared down at the cards in his hand. What had he done? Atem had not been upset with him, probably understanding how upset he was with himself. He had given Atem- his closest friend- a death sentence. He had taken him away from the love of his life. How could he?

After what felt like years to her, Kagome felt a hand touch her face. She knew who had raised her face to meet theirs before she had even stared into his violet orbs. A small smile was on his face. At that, the dam holding back the tears broke.

"_Do not cry, my love. I do not like seeing you in pain," _ he spoke to her in his native tongue.

"_I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone again," _she replied. She allowed him to puller her to him and stroke her hair softly. She embraced him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. She committed everything about him to memory- his scent, his voice, and the way he fit against her.

"_Do you remember what I told you? This is not good bye. I promise you. I will see you in another life," _he said in a soft tone. Kagome was sure that she felt a wetness on her shoulder from where his head was resting. "_You will always reside in my heart."_

_"I love you," _she said. When he pulled away from her, she wanted to grip tighter, but she simply felt numb. Once she saw his face devoid of shed tears, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"_And I, you," _he replied for the final time. He watched he tears run down her face and wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. He could feel the tug on his being from the Afterlife telling him it was time to go. He had tried his hardest to keep them together, but he had failed. Yugi had surpassed him. He tried to restrain his tears for her. He wanted her to remember him this way just as he would always remember her.

She could see the door open for him. She could see their friends and family watching them with saddened eyes. She kept her arms at her side, fearful that she would latch onto him and never let go. He began to step away from her. He left behind the clothes he wore in this time for his kingly garbs.

The second he was through the doors, she felt arms wrap around her. She welcomed the embrace wholly, latching onto any comfort to keep the cold loneliness that threatened to take her at bay. She realized that it was Anzu who was cooing to her softly as she rubbed her back.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry," she heard. Kagome pulled her face from Anzu's shoulder and was met with the sight of a teary Yugi. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"It's okay, Yugi-kun. I know he meant a lot to you too. It was for the best. But, he didn't belong here." Although the words came from her mouth, they sounded foreign to her. Kagome sighed again. "Besides, he made me a promise and I'm sure he will fulfill that promise."

~:~

Moi-Moi: I cried again. I guess it was because I listened to Evanescence's "My Immortal" while writing this. I want to pre-thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story or me. You guys were amazing and so supportive and nice. You've made this story my favorite to write and enjoy. It's awesome fans like you that make me love what I do. :)

Edited: 7/27/13


	32. The Ties That Truly Bind

**Epilogue: The Ties That Truly Bind**

_Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit, fan-based fictional work. Moi-moi819 does not own Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the titles therein. Please and thank you for not suing._

Moi-Moi: This is the end. I know you guys may not be too pleased with how the last chapter ended, but I know you all will be somewhat happy with this epilogue. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. A big thank you goes to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story as well as anyone in the future who happens to stumble upon it and click the button on their mouse to show their love. It means so much to me to have you guys in my life. :D See you next time.

~:~

He flipped to a fresh page in his notebook, his hand quickly taking down more notes, as well as observations. The museum had received new artifacts from a recent tomb excavation in Egypt. He was studying the artifacts and displays of the museum with interest, piecing together the story behind each.

History was a passion for him. He found that the past held more mysteries than the future ever could. There was so much he could learn and it excited him to know that one day, others could look back and study what was going on in his own time.

He was flipping to a fresh page once again when the sound of clacking footsteps reached his ears. He didn't look up from the sarcophagus he was examining. It was probably another of the stray, museum goers. He never let them distract him from his work, however. Not even school field trips could deter him now.

"_You've got to be kidding me," _he heard a feminine voice mutter. Turning slightly, he spared a quick glance over his shoulder at the only other occupant of the exhibit before turning back to the display. "_I _must_ be missing something."_

His curiosity was beginning to pique. Whoever she was, she must be struggling with something. If he assisted her, perhaps she wouldn't feel the need to mutter so loudly?

"Excuse me? Is there something wrong?" he started and turned to her. She was wearing a red, long sleeved dress with a white belt around her waist. The dress stopped mid-thigh and a pair of white heels were on her feet. From her back, he could tell she had long, midnight hair and a fair complexion. He ignored the way her dress hugged her curves.

She turned with surprised, sky blue eyes. She held a purse in one hand and a paper in the other. "Oh…no. I was just checking out the exhibit," she said in a melodious voice.

Normally, he would have decided to leave the conversation, but something held him. Whether it was her small and pleasant smile, her bright eyes, or her radiant beauty. He felt his tongue get heavy, his mind go blank, and his heart begin to beat erratically. It was a strange sensation.

"You seemed upset," he spoke when he finally got his body under control. On the outside, he was calm and stoic, but underneath that he was quickly unraveling.

She gave a soft scoff. "Why would I be upset? It's not like I'm missing the biggest duel ever at the Kaiba Dome to do research for my paper. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say so much," she went on.

~:~

"No. I understand. You're a dueling fan," he said. She gave him a hesitant smile and tried to reign in the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach.

She was talking to one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He had the most stunning and piercing violet eyes and the most outrageous hair. She searched her mind for where she had seen it before. After several seconds, she recognized it as the exact same hairstyle of the greatest duelist to ever pick up a deck- the King of Games Yugi Motou. Maybe he was an extreme fan? No matter what it was, the look worked for him.

He wore a long sleeved, black button up with the top button undone, black slacks, and matching boots. A pair of red-rimmed glasses adorned his face and gave him a classy, yet sexy appeal.

"I wish I knew as much about history as I do dueling," she said fiddled with her paper, a smile gracing her face. She couldn't help it. He probably thought she was insane with all the smiling.

"History is a passion of mine and I'm also a history professor. Maybe I could help you?" he offered. He gave her a small smirk that left her insides turning into a puddle that she was sure they would never recover from.

"That'd be very nice. I would like that. If I finish early, maybe I'll have enough time to catch the last match of the tournament," she said trying to make conversation. If this worked out, she would get her paper done and get to see the turbo duel between Jack Atlas and the poor fool who was his opponent.

"I got complementary tickets to that match. They're great seats. If you would like, we could go together," he suggested.

Kagome felt a bright smile grace her face. "I would like that. I'm Kagome, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. My name is Atem," he said.

"So, why don't you start with telling me the story behind this mummy?" Kagome started. Atem turned to face the open sarcophagus with the embalmed mummy displayed inside. He placed a hand to the small of her back and began to narrate the story he had become very fond of. Kagome smiled softly at him, getting lost in the smooth baritone sound of his voice as he spoke. Maybe museums and history weren't such a bad thing…

~:~

Moi-Moi: And there's the end. Sniff. :") Not exactly the ending many of you were hoping for, but a happy ending nonetheless.

Edited: 7/27/13

終わり。


End file.
